


That's Life

by NightmareJasmine, RichardLyex



Series: Richard and Jasmine's Co-Writing adventures! [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: 0 to a hero, Arthur is cute when caught off guard, Bacon and Burrito buddy in action!, F/M, God Complex, Jerks4life, Let's torture Lewis!, M/M, Ruthra can have kids, Ruthra is a sweetie when he wants to be, Typos, We love complications, but Friendship is Magic, just assholish, just wont tell you how, never assholes, teasing.exe, typos everywhere, writer insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: The loop has started once more, Lewis died in the cave, Arthur has lost his hand, and Vivi lost all of her memories about Lewis.This time, the Demon had picked an interest on Arthur, and a dark twisted soul, found himself in an universe he never saw before.





	1. Soul Mates

The thing about souls, is that they define a person. The souls that are dim are defined as the evil of a human, brighter than that is the neutral state of a human, and the blinding...the purest.

The blinding Souls give off a warmth that has the power to change bad to better.

But as the souls can be brighter.... so can be darker, sometimes, the soul has no control of his own fate, so the poor and tormented bright soul could become weak; it could become forgotten; it could become.... dust.

From the moment the soul is free from it's torment, it has absolute freedom to change the course of it's own history.

And so the game for power could begin, and the lust for it enslaves all, but what if.... a dark and twisted soul could hold such powers and remain sane? That... is more than a simple dark soul, it has the pissibility to become something much more greater.

A tyrant; A leader; A God. What Soul would shine and not be devoured by the dark? A demon is said to take those who shine, for their defenses are weak.

What would happen to said demon if he basks in this warmth for to long? No demon wants to find out, but one has. He has become something better than what he was, something warm.

He has become human, but his human form will only show for one human. His human, Arthur Kingsman.

But as the demon is busy to handle it's own emotions, there is another dark soul, a more powerfull and twisted soul has made it's appearance in this particular universe.

Surprisingly, this.... dark and twisted soul is sane, he has full control of his own powers and this could be a bigger treath than a mere simple demon in Arthur's head, or a ghost filled with Wrath as Lewis.

This particular dark soul, was originally here to take a powerfull soul for his own benefits.

Now he is Arthur's Twisted Guardian, who will do anything to keep a particular ghost as far as possible from the person he wants to protect.

As a demon, to find love is rare. This will begin before how the team found Lewis and Arthur begins to see the shadow.

Twisted Arthur was once again, killed before he could reach his ending that he, so much tried to achieve.

He expected to return to his own universe and go back at the beggining of the adventure, to start all over again, untill he finds a way to keep alive the mortal bodies he controls.

But something different happened, as he tried to reach for the universe he desired to set foot on, he sensed some sort of... pulling.

At first he thought that it was nothing to worry about, bu as he travelled through universes, the more it was hard to resist this.... call from a universe.

His original body slowly changed direction without any kind of control, like a magnet that has to catch the metal at any cost.

He tried to fight back with no luck, he was slowly loosing consciousness as he was getting closer to this particular universe.

The only thing he saw before falling in an unexpected sleep, was a house in a city that he didn't recognized.

His body passed through the roof, and landed surprisingly softly on the floor. A familiar voice echoes through his unconsciousness, an Arthur. 

This Arthur sounds different than most, he sounded happy almost. Was this one of those universes that he is a relationship with Vivi and...Lewis?

There was a second voice, not the demon mutt, but a male voice. It sounded like Arthur, but it had venom attached to the tone. The two sounded like they were... Flirting? 

An almost failed attempt, but earned a smile and a warm feeling in his twisted Soul.

He recovered from his unconsciousness fastly, he was getting used by this rough awakenings, not to say even more.... dangerous ones.

He looked around while he was still lying in the ground floor, there was nobody around, the kitchen room empty with dishes partially washed, typical by himself he might add. 

Same with the dining room, a complete mess, or at least the part he could see from there, and from what he thought, the bedroom upstairs had the lights on, and he heard his own voice? But.... how? Shouldn't he be inside that body? At least, this is what always happened in the universes he knew very well.

Maybe that was the difference.... this wasn't an universe he recognized, no Vivi or..... that douche around the house for starters, he wasn't in the mansion for sure, no purple carpets, just a simple plain wooden floor.

He picked himself up, once more hearing a voice from the bedroom, but.... not Arthur's.... it was definetly deeper even menacing, and not Lewis's for sure, he would recognize that sumbitch from a mile away, but.... it was sort of familiar.

A closer look onto his own body, and he started to be conscious enough to recognize that this.... was his body! His flaming mechanical hand is there.... his mermaid one is in check too, and he was definetly taller, and if he had any doubt, he was wearing his outfit, which he still cannot understand on how he obtained it in the first time he woke up.

As he was slowly recovering, he heard the bedroom door opening from upstairs, he needed to act fast and try a way to hide from them, he was in no mood to explain why he was here, since he doesn't know it either, and so, with a little bit of concentration, he turned himself in a bat to hide better in the wall covered by the dark, he only hoped that they wouldn't see his tiny green eyes.

Artie walked into the kitchen, a smile played on his lips along with a little blush. He sighed with satisfaction as a familiar face caught up to him.

He was a taller version of himself, but with his hair down and his eyes were green instead of amber. His hair was in a messy bun, "Kiss and runs should be banned, but seriously Art, you won't find Lewis."

Artie sighed, "Not alone, anything is possible. You were a voice in my head, now you have a body...a hot bod bud." The green eyed stranger sighed, "I'm a demon, not even you can change that."

He pulled the blond closer and gave him a small peck on his lips, "Go to bed, we have searching to do."

The bat regretted to even hear their conversation, let alone see himself kiss a bloody demon! Love..... He never understood that feeling, but he knew it was the ultimate weapon to manipulate a person, known as Lust too. He risked to throw up on that scene.... but he kept his cool, the shadows were dark enough to cover his green eyes.

Even if most of it was disgusting to watch and hear.... a particular topic picked his interest, Lewis was still not found, or maybe they have found him but not recognized him, give or take few other possibilities, they clearly didn't knew his identity.... 

Arthur thought about it for a second, and quickly shaked his head, bullocks..... Artie surely didn't know anything, but he betted on the whole continent that Demon knew very well who Lewis is right now and where he is, it is his fault if he killed him anyway, not that he minded the bastard dead, it was the ultimate proof that Lewis never trusted him, and he was sure here was no different.... so he was kind of thankfull for the demon.

They were still in the Kitchen Room probably, since he didn't hear footsteps, he already turned around to look at the wall, so he didn't risked to get caught and to don't see this........ scene they were doing, why aren't they already going back up? This could be his worst night in his last decades.....

Artic pouted, despite his tired mind wanting sleep, he shook his head. He looked up at the green eyes, "You know, I should introduce you to Vivi. Though I really think we should find Lewis first, don't want her to steal my boo."

The demon laughed, "Art, she'll excorsise me first. Hey, nothing ghoul about being taken by a paranormal chick. Sides, she's into giants who like Sailor Moon. That anime will forever confuse me, but that demon detective one is more attractive to me.Nero?"

Snore...

The demon chuckled, he always knew how to make his lover sleep. He kissed his forehead and carried him bridal style to the staircase. He paused, something itched at the back of his throat, something was watching.

Welp, he would have to lay in Artie's bed anyway. If this thing is a threat, well...he's dealt with more.

It was just a matter of time 'till they finally would go upstairs, and luckily for him, they didn't planned to sleep in the couch or something, as everything seemed clear, he landed on the floor once again, ever so carefull that the demon doesn't hear him.

The process to return his body *normal* didn't took too long, he didn't turned too many times as a bat since he didn't have any reasons to do so, but he still remembered the process and even if it took longer than it should have, he still was able to transform when it was necessary.

After that obnoxious scene was finally out of his sight of field, he decided to look around the house and see if they had any evidence on where Lewis was, they didn't have to find him, they were perfectly better without him, but of course, that moron wanted to find the blood thirsty psychopath, and he wasn't going to watch and see him suffer under his grasps!

He started to investigate the kitchen room, normally if evidence was needed, he should check the dining room first, but knowing himself and how much he can put stuff everywhere.... anything was possible to be completly honest. And so he started to search and search, dirty dishes here and there.... a couple of shirts lying on the chair.... and a glass that stinked from a mile away. He would have opened the fridge.... but he couldn't be that foolish to leave evidence in there, and besides.... who knows what horrible stuff was showed inside there.

After a second check around the kitchen, he decided to move inside the dining room, and good lord..... wasn't it worse than the kitchen? hygiene was clearly not his strong point.... but even he isn't THAT wasted on this particular sector!

With a heavy sigh, he forced himself to start his searching, looking for laptops, blueprints, anything that could lead towards the mansion in the middle of the desert, but with this level of mess..... he doubted to find anything relatively usefull, oh this was going to be a long night.... and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HowToMakeTwistedArthurUncomfortable
> 
> +Possible spoilers under the comments, so if ye don't like that.... don't read them!


	2. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J: Well who said we cant have cuddles? Someone has dared to say it!
> 
> R: Not true, Jasmine! =•= =~=, we both know that you got the idea from an idea of mine :3

The demon brought the blond to his bedroom, he laid him down first then proceeded to curl around him. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was near.

That wasn't what was bugging him though, how do you tell someone as sensitive as Art...that he killed his best friend?

He didn't know he was crying until Artie snuggled into his chest, trying to comfort in his sleep. The demon smiled gently, "Lewis is dead, Vivi is blue, be my valentine or I'll come after you."

The thing is,he already have come after Artie. Now he'll protect him from anyone, even that pink giant...and he knew that he was a ghost. Even without having to seeing him, he felt him leave his cave.

Demons didn't need sleep, but that didn't stop him from closing his eyes.

Meanwhile those two had their own cuddles, Arthur was having a hard time to find anything that could help him to destroy evidence.

He searched and searched, clothes after clothes, and garbage after garbage, untill dropping any kind of hope to find something.

If there was nobody, then he would yell out of frustation, but alas, those two weirdos are here, and as much as he was powerfull, he really wasn't in the mood for fighting.

There was still a couple of things covered, but nothing to seem relatively important, and this mess was already getting obnoxious for him, so he decided to leave the dining room as fast as possible.

As he returned to the point where he recovered from his unconsciousness, he realized that the lights in the bedroom were turned off, that meant that they were probably sleeping and he wasn't going to slip out an opportunity like this...

Deciding to not use the stairs, he turned himself in a bat, and returned in his form when he reached the bedroom door, he leaned his right ear on it, hearing the deep sleep of these two, or so he thought.

He decided to enter, and try to find something, and if he thought about it a little bit, it made sense if Artie leaved his laptop here, he just hoped that was the case.

Green eyes met with green eyes,a feral growl escaped from the demon as he freed his right arm from under Artie. His left began to take the shape of fire, but it was burning green.

His eyes had opened to a sound outside the door,never would he thought a demon so foolish as to try and attack in his presence. Artie remained asleep as the demon shifted, his scales more pronounced in the moonlight.

"I hope you are not here for my human, that is something that will seem unintellegant to most." He couldn't see his face, but the smell was no doubt similar to Artie's.

If this stranger thinks he can go after Artie's soul, then he'll have a fight on his hands.

"The demon plays the Caretaker...."

He entered in the room without a second thought, his cover was blown and there was no reason to hide anymore.

"Take me surprised."

He wrapped his hands as he looked the demon in the eyes, he might avoid a fight if the Demon wouldn't be stupid.

The demon's eyes followed the intruder as he steps carefully inside. His instincts were telling to take Artie and hide him, but he stayed put.

Mainly cause he had just gotten Artie to sleep, and there was no way in hell he was going to let this guy wake him. Despite being in the presence of an intruder, he could still only worry about his human.

The demon looked up at the intruder, his face still shrouded in darkness. He should just devour this guy, he had done so to many other demons.

He wonder what powers he would get from this guy, but paused. Why isn't he attacking?

"Oh.... don't act as if you care, demon. Afterall, you used your..... supposed *lover* am i right?"

He darkly chukled by his reaction, and before he could lift a finger on him, he stretched his left hand and opened his palm as a sign to stop.

"Now, now. I'm not here for your skin, yet."

He looked around the bedroom for further evidence, and to his honest surprise, he found the laptop lying on the desk, they didn't even try to hide it. Maybe because they never expected unwelcome visitors....

"I'm here to clean up your bloody mess, give me the evidence on where is Lewis, and i'm out of your miserable lifes."

The demon scowled, but it turned into confusion. He lifted himself from the bed and moved in front of Artie, "Who's Lewis? Oh you mean that pink guy... I don't know if Artie has anything yet. But you taking it won't stop him. He's just that stubborn."

The demon stared at the intruder, daring him to deny. He could feel this guy was strong, but he'll do anything to protect his lover.

"It will slow him, and you should thank me."

He took his sweet time to go and pick up the laptop from the desk, and before he could reach it and slow down the blonde moron, the demon actually dared to grab his left hand.

He turned around and he couldn't resist to laugh, it was dark and sinister, because he never saw this demon so foolish before, oh... he is disgusting, no second thought about that.... but he is an interesting one.

"Oh that's rich.... Do you really want to be hated? What do you think will happen, when he will find Lewis and know what happened, hmmm? He will hate you, forever. Do i make myself clear on the position you are in, you foolish demon?"

"Crystal" The demon closed his eyes, "but as a literal part of him, I can't allow this. You of all people should know that this one will never give up, Arthur."

The demon knew this scent, it was one that he shared thought and emotions with. This guy-this Arthur-was his except worse off, like the demon himself completely consumed his mind.

Is this what would happen if he had continued with his meaningless torture? If he hadn't bathed in the warmth of the pure Soul, and let it change him?

For a moment, Arthur looked surprised at the demon, then in the other, he looked down at the laptop, one move and he could slow down the evidence, the only thing standing in his way, was that blasted demon who tortured him for a very, VERY long time.

He started to slowly shake, memories on how he tried to break him in any way possible, he started to laugh histerically, for how weak he was before becoming what he is right now, slowly turning in a sinister and maniacal laugh, to understand that in the end, the demon was right, only the strongest could achieve what they wanted, and his goal is absolute.

"Took you long enough to recognize me, demon."

He looked back at him with his green eyes glowing in the darkness, hate and wrath rised up in his heart, and now, his mood changed, if he didn't wanted a fight before, now he seeks it.

"Do you think, that i believe for a SECOND! That you truly care? You are selfish..... don't give me the crap that you turned in a nice guy.... because i know you, very well."

He destroyed the laptop with his bare hands, his left hand engulfed by dark flames, and his lips turned into a twisted smile.

"You are a natural trickster, you don't underatand love, and honestly neither do i, what you truly feel is Lust, oh.... you used that on me so many times, you tried to break me, to make me miserable, you showed me how the cruel world really works, and for that, i respect you."

He slowly walked towards the demon, challenging him to lay even a finger on him, Arthur knows he is weaker than the one he lived for YEARS with, but he was still the same demon, and he won't let him trick Artie.

"But here is your tiny, miniscule problem. You could have fooled and tortured me for years.... but as much as i find Artie strange and weak, i won't let you do the same to him."

The demon gave a growl, he just broke Artie's laptop. Then a chuckle escaped from him, "You think I'm lying to him? You think I truly wanted to stay trapped in his mind?

You think I meant to give him nightmares? What your demon did to you...that isn't me. I didn't ignore Artie's Soul, and I tried very hard not to consume it. In the end, his memories of my old prison are no more."

The demon squeezed Arthur's arm and snarled, "You will never approach him ever again, I can't even call you Arthur anymore...you have lost yourself, both of you."

He tossed Arthur out the bedroom door and looked over Artie, still sleeping peace. He stalked out the door and snarled down at this man.

If this guy wanted to fight, then he'll just have to give him one. He could tell that this one is powerful, but he is still Arthur. He couldn't be completely gone, and the demon must find a way to free him.

Arthur's mind had to register what just happened, a moment ago he was in the bedroom, in the other he was tossed out like nothing, guess he got a little bit rusty... oh well, he won't let his guard down a second time.

His maniacal laugh seemed to never change, and he could read the confusion in the demon's eyes, if he really thought this was enough to send him away after how bold he acted towards him, he was dead wrong.

His body slowly floated, enough to set his foots on the ground, while he never broke eye contact with him, his lips formed into his usual sinister smirk, this demon was truly different from the one he knows, he acts, and that was intriguing.

"Oh my.... you ARE interesting. I guess this will be far more fun than what i had thought...."

His black heart came out from his chest, beating excitedly for what was coming next, all that frustration to play the nice guy before he came here.... now he can blow off some steam, and who wasn't a perfect training buddy than the demon itself.

He took off his left glove, exposing his mechaning hand ready to throw some dark flames at him, but he had other ideas.

"Well then..."

a feagment of his heart slowly dissapeared, a trail of darkness surrounded the demon and a duplicate of Arthur appeared behind him, both grinning while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's have fun."

The three of them disappeared, the opened window leaved a cold wind in the room, brushing Artie's body lightly.

They reappeared in the middle of the desert, Arthur's dupplicate vanished and came back in his heart.

"Well this is a good place to train a little bit...."

He materialized two dummy swords, deciding to not kill the demon, yet. If what he said was true and honest, then he might give him a chance, and it was a perfect excuse to train a little bit.

He tossed one towards the demon's feet, Arthur stretched out his neck a little bit, and swinged the sword around a little bit with his left hand.

"Okay, let's see what you made off, you don't mind swinging a little bit with me, right?"

"Wow, are you coming onto me? If you are then you're out of luck." The demon's left arm had become completely covered in scales, his reptilian form should be enough for meele combat.

The demon smiled a bit, he shouldn't eat him. He wouldn't be able to, not with Artie's face. Taking stance, he stared at this man.

"Is it beauty before brawn? Or should I start?" He teased as his teeth sharpened. He was experienced in all combat, and he was born by the sword.

He also didn't want to harm him, which was possible for this current form with a fake sword.

"Hah! Do not undereastimate me, i'm not the weak and harmless Arthur that you know."

Crocodile, huh? He seemed to know his stuff, perfect, he could perfectly skip any kind of pre-training session.

"The dawn is not important, i am more interested to see your skills, so, show me what you got. Surprise me."

He bowed for the complete habbit of it, his smirk was quickly changed by a cold hard glance, his eyes started to glow as he covered the dummy sword with dark flames.

He quickly standed in his usual position, taking this training seriously, and he waited for his first strike.

"I'm ready, don't disappoint me."

The demon grinned as he saw the flame, his eyes became feral and using the ability he absorbed, he flashed into being behind Arthur. Throwing his clawed arm around Arthur's neck, "Those eyes really are just for show, here's a hint, I'm faster than you."

He sent Arthur flying after he gripped his throat and flung him away. His body appeared behind him again agitation filled his voice, "Don't toy with me. I play rough and unfair."

Arthur finally landed as the Demon finished his sentence, his feral eyes stared down at him. A smile played on his lips, he went into his stance again.

He was a hypocrite, he was toying with this guy and he didn't want to be toyed with. This is a lot more funthan he thought. His thoughts did go back to Artie, he hoped he was okay.

Arthur observed and feeled the demon's first strike, in his previous experience, observing your enemy can give a big advantage for yourself, and what he saw is what he expected from a demon.

"Fast and confident. Just like a true demon."

Arthur saw that he tried to same tactic on him, bad move, just as he was behind him again, he grabbed his hand before he could dig his nails on his back.

"You are predictable...."

Six fragments of his heart disappeared, he saw the mistake in his eyes, unluckly for him, he didn't wasted a second and kicked him in the guts, sending him up in the sky as his clones waited for their prey.

Once up, they didn't wasted time to hit him on every part of his body, most likely it will leave some bruises and nothing more.

The original one appeared in front of him in the precise moment when his clones stopped.

"You know.... using the same tactic is never a good idea..."

The fragments reappeared in his heart, and with a disappointed look on his face, he kicked his back hardly, and sended him in the sands in mere seconds.

Arthur landed in front of him, a final glance on the demon before he shared his thoughts.

"You have a big mouth, and a lot of pride.... You are disappointing. Proove me that you are not, stand and show me that you can defend the person you are so obsessed with."

The demon grinned at this Arthur, his body turned to dust. Scaled hands grabbed at Arthur's leg, dragging him down and coming up.

He was unharmed and a bit amused that Arthur had time to monolog during a fight, he let his guard down. It would be a lie if he said that he actually expected that to happen.

This is adding on to the fun, "Please, you won't be able to land a hit moving that slow. Your actions are not thought through." He grabs Arthur's hair and pulls him out of the ground like a carrot.

His grin widens at the dazed look, "You know we were supposed to fight with swords right? Well screw the decorations."

The demon wanted him to find out his tricks, he wanted to see if he was still sane. A small part of him wanted to believe that he hasn't brought him down like this.

He wanted to him to see through his technique like his Artie.

The demon was pretty sure of himself, Arthur had to admit that he kind of respected his pride to think he has the upper hand, little they both knew, they wanted to discover each other's techniques. His lips turned into a smile, the demon actually turned into a challenge, he will see if he can truly protect Artie.

"Who said we will not use swords?"

If he wanted to be taken seriously, then he will not show any second thoughts for the demon, he hitted him in the jaw freeing himself from his grasp, he called out his dummy swords and it materialized perfectly in his left hand, he engulfed it with dark flames a second time, and this time.... he won't let the demon hit him so easily.

The Demon started to run around him in a perfect circle, to the point where he was barely visible, he didn't needed to see him, he could hear perfectly his footsteps, and as he thought, pride and overconfidence took him over again.

As the demon wanted to take him by surprise and try to humiliate him, Arthur Focused on the possible angles he could attack, and as he heard him stop for a second to try and strike him, he quickly blocked him before he could even reach his ribcage.

"Footwork."

He hitted him with the back of the sword, sending him back where he started to run.

"Try again, maybe you'll be lucky on the next try."

After feeling the hit in his back, the demon sighed in relief. He was...capable. The demon stood straight up, staring at the tornado cloud his double created.

He appeared in front of Arthur and gave him a swift punch before disappearing into the cloud. Giving out four different versions of himself, wondering if he should give him another hint.

He allowed his voice to boom over the sand, "Artie figured me out after thirty minutes, your taking your time with this! We have been at it for a hour."

He placed himself a good distance from Arthur before sending clone after clone, two were defeated. The demon's own sword started taking a green hue, similar to the black flames of Arthur.

His eyes zeroed in on the figure as he finally turned his way, the demon projected his feathered black wings and zoomed in his direction.

He had never broken a sweat, but he could say he was enjoying himself. He rammed into Arthur, bringing him up and slamming him down. The ground crumbled under the fallen blonde, the demon stated down.

A smirk was all he could give, his appearance was of that of the fallen angel that tried to slay Artie months ago. He was going to dive when- "Ruthra! You promised!"

Artie stared up at him, how had he not heard the van pull up? He landed near his lover, "Artie, please let me explain-"

Arthur continued to observe his continuos attacks, aside from his teasing that he truly doesn't care about, he admitted that he wasn't half bad for a demon...... but he could see that he was holding back, the question is why, it will only be a problem when someone will try to attack Artie, maybe it was time to give a taste of his own powers....

When the Demon stopped the attacks, his body fell on the sand without a scratch, if he believed this would hurt him, he was really wrong, and for his surprise, Artie showed up and..... Ruthra made a mistake.

Without hesitation, he decided to go in action, he hitted Ruthra's exposed neck with the tip of his sword, and bringed him down effortlessly.

"No distractions, got it?"

Arthur feeled Ruthra trying another Sand Jutsu, and he was tired that Ruthra was ignoring him..... it was time to focus on him and not Artie.

He dodged Ruthra's sand grasp, he deeply inhaled through his nose and spat a large dose of dark flames at him, bringing him on the ground once more, and before he could even react, he took a handful of his green hair and made him look right in the eyes.

"Enjoy the flight."

Without showing any mercy to Ruthra, he used a little bit of his strength and hitted his chin with the sword, making him feel the skies a second time.

He stretched out his right hand, and powerfull bolts came out from it, making the clouds full of electricity and hit Ruthra with it, and before he could fall in the sands, Arthur appeared in front of him and swinged the sword on his head, sending him right in front of Artie's foots.

"If you can't even dodge a slow bolt like that, you don't have any chances to protect him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Yeah, CLIFFHANGER! HA!
> 
> As always, since we are dorks, the plans for this chapter and the future ideas are posted under the comments.
> 
> So if you don't want spoilers, don't read them!
> 
> Otherwise, if you want heavy spoilers, go ahead, but remember.... i warned ya ;3


	3. The Face of the other Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie is a sweetie pie and wants everyone to get along, and tease a bit.
> 
> Random reader: Where did the tease go? I'm disappointed! U_U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: My best chapter name yet.
> 
> R: Jasmine.... WHY?! Lemme change it, you silly burrito!
> 
> R: That's better.
> 
> J: Bacon buddy! You said I was best at naming chapters!
> 
> R: I acnowledge that, but the title should be taken seriously! Everything else can turn as silly as ye want ;3
> 
> J: But Friendship is Magic!!
> 
> R: Not in this bloody case! And you know damn well why X'D
> 
> J: Isn't that what makes it magic? Gonna take a pretty strong spell to make this work.
> 
> R: Ruthra shouldn't even tell all that stuff to Artie, he could've kept it perfectly a secret and leave him in the desert. But ye.... just like things uselessly complicated right? :3
> 
> J: ^ω^ Ruthra wanted to know too, and Artie was not going to let him leave Arthur. 
> 
> R: Welp anyhow, it's better if we leave the readers read our stuff..... so to you, enjoy our newest, ipper super chapter, ye...... have fun!

Artie stared wide eyes at Ruthra, "R-Ruth?" Ruthra's body turned to dust. He looks to unfamiliar green eyes, "why-?!"

Ruthra slammed his sword into into Arthur's head, "Rude!" His scales shone in the light as he approached the Arthur, his attention now on him.

He stopped mid swing as Artie came in between the two, "N-Not while I'm here!" Ruthra paused and grinned deviously, "Of course not, my little noodle."

He grabbed Artie by the waist and gave him the deepest kiss, his tounge visibly going down Artie's throat. A soft thud made the two separate, Arthur has fainted from the passionate kiss shared by Ruthra and Artie.

Artie eventually spoke, "Why was your laptop broken and why does he look like me?" Ruthra chuckled, "He's you if I continued to devour your soul, and he did not want you to find Lewis. He thought that was your laptop, at least I don't have to delete my history."

"Why?" Ruthra picked up Arthur an swing him over his shoulder, making sure to grab his butt. He remained silent as he walked to the van, "Ruthra...why"

"N-No reason Art."

Arthur couldn't believe the error he just made, he didn't saw the dupplicate, huh... he was more tactical than he had thou-

He feeled the sword hitting his head, this brought Arthur to caress his messy hair full of sand, before he nearly throwed up at the scene he just saw, disgusting! Absolutely disgusting!

That plus the naaty hit om the back of his head was enough to knock him out and bring him in a deep sleep.

How long was excatly from the last time he truly slept? Weeks? Months? Years? He was too busy to change history to cound the exact date, but one thing was sure, it was one helluva time.

And when the dreams came through, he remembered exactly why he never slept, Nightmares..... that.... stuff, was once his worse enemy, he couldn't have peace when it kicked in his dreams. When he was reborn like this, sleep was never a problem, since he never needed one, and now.... it returned, and it was far worse on what he faced in reality.

He saw all of his hard work done for nothing, he saw the creatures he slaughtered for his goals, he saw the hatred in Vivi's eyes, seeing him as a monster he is, and blaming him for all the misfortunes that happened in the universes he tried to change.

He agitated, and for the first time ever, he was scared.

He roughly waked up from his nightmare, everything was blurry and he could hardly see anything, on what he could so, is feel that he was in a bed, wait... wasn't he supposed ro be in the desert?

He blinked a few times, untill he could finally see everything clearer, he was.... in a bedroom, how in the seven hells he ended up here?

Ruthra pouted, he knew that Artie would have never forgiven him if he left the guy in the desert. Why was he the one cleaning up? He deserves an award for that, but what room he put Arthur in should be award enough.

He smirked as he cleaned the last dish and put the last article of clothing in the wash, cleaning the house top to bottom was fairly easy. Especially thats what he was doing before Artie found him.

Artie went to get food and he was here finishing the chores he neglected for a week, Ruthra stretched. He stared at the television for a few minutes before turning it on.

He felt relaxed, his dangerous side wasn't threatening to surface. He wasn't a threat to Artie, but he was curious about Arthur. Luckily for him, after Artie watched him devour some teleporting demon, he stopped questioning somethings.

Artie still questioned him, but not how anymore. Ruthra didn't realized what he was watching until he heard footsteps, why was he watching Wreck it Ralph?

Ruthra looked up to see Arthur, thats when he frowned. He knew the look his Artie has on his face when he had a nightmare, this Arthur looked the same.

"You look like shit Arthur, you never worked on mental blocks for the nightmares?"

Arthur simply *hmpf*-d on his face, it was a while since he got this humiliated, knocked out like that and ended up in a bedroom like a fucking thropy, guess this what happens when you don't pay too much attention at your enemy....

"None of your busness, demon."

He looked around the bedroom, Ruhtra was here but Artie nowhere to be seen, nor he feels his halfly consumed heart, so it was out of question that he was in the house.

Anger, Wrath, Confusion was all he felt in that moment, the Nightmare gave a bad kick to him, and he unconsciously let his powers rise up a little bit, he quickly snapped out of it before the Demon could have felt anything, if he was here... it's probably because the Demon didn't considered him as a treath, he wanted to stay low around him, and luckly, Pride wasn't his weakness.

Ruthra shrugged almost uncaringly, "Artie went to get some lunch, you slept passed breakfast. Now for the real matter at hand, wasn't the love nest great on the back?"

He could practically feel the energy spikes on his skin, a grin threatened his face as Arthur made an interesting one on his own.

He knew teasing this guy was a bad idea, but it wasn't in his nature to not give him a mini revenge for barging in the room. He chuckled softly, "You underestimated me and overestimated yourself, we can go for round two later if you'd like."

Probably later, he had to attend a meeting with Vivi. Not that she knew he actually existened, he can be present without anyone noticing. His eyes wandered to Arthur again, his eyes softened.

Arthur really looked bad, the most he did for him was teach Artie how to block it. He was still untrusting to him, but he wasn't completely cruel enough to torture anymore.

"If your wondering why I didn't leave you, it was to make you feel...I was going to say shitty, but it seems to cruel. Even for me."

Ruthra didn't hesitate to bend to eye level with him, "Do anything to hurt Artie and I'll kill you, now I am going to do you a favor and make him forget you. Nod if you understand.

Overestimated himself? That was rich.... but if the demon believed this was the case, then he won't slip this possibility to have this bug away from his skin, let him feel to be in total control here.... so he nodded, he had other plans to attend too anyway.

"Do whatever you want, you prooved to be able defending Artie, so.... if you'll excuse me, i have other matters at hand, i have a ghost to visit...."

The thought on what he will do to him was all he needed to make him excited again, his strength was still dormient but it wouldn't take long untill he returned fully operationable, he squeezed his neck a little bit, then stretched out his hands.

"Oh, before i go, i would really like a rematch, but this time.... i would like if you show up in person next time. Your duplicates were quite boring to watch..... and an another thing....."

He looked behind his back, at Ruthra a final time before he dissapeared, and it was a warning and cold glance, which was enough to get the demon's attention.

"Don't follow me."

The room was engulfed by darkness for some seconds, and by the time the darkness was replaced by the normal light in the room, he disappeared.

Arthur concentrated on the destination he wanted to reappear, the desert.... that house was around the desert, he didn't remember exactly where but he was pretty sure that he would get it somehow right.

What really surprised him, is when he reappeared he wasn't in the middle of the desert, but in a supermarket, and as he realized where he was, the heavy sight from his troath was inevitable... it wasn't the first time it happened of course, but it was really annoying when that happened to him. Suddenly, he feeled a cart hitting lightly his back.

"Oh, sorry!"

A respectfull apology for a randomic event, he liked it, and the voice was quite familiar..... but still, he didn't wanted to be rude, he turned back and faced the man who rammed him.

"Oh please, it's not-...."

Green eyes met with Amber ones, if he needed to pick his worse teleportation ever since, THIS is surely one of them.

"-A problem...."

Artie stared at his look alike, "I asked Ruthra to keep an eye on you! Then again he doesn't help people who've attacked him, since your here...was there anything you wanted?"

Artie knew he was rambling, but he was a natural worry wart when more people are involved. He searched the green eyes and nodded, "How about some cheesecake? Ruthra usually gets it for me"

Arthur considered his question of food.... and if he payed more attention to his own body, he was a little bit hungry..... ah screw it! Why the hell not? Free food is always welcome, no matter from whom just as long as it's not poisoned, and Artie didn't seem someone who would do such a thing.

"I'm not picky.... so i'm fine with cheesecake. Do you need some help?"

Artie beamed, "I got it, but I might have to text Ruthra about the place he gets it from. You're gonna love it!" Artie turned toward the produce with phone in hand, relief spread over his body.

He swore he would have said no, "Ruth? Yea still at the store, you were supposed to watch our guest! Yea, yea, oh where do you get that cheesecake?"

Artie nodded and smiled, "Love you, oh yea before I forget, there wasn't any coco puffs in stock. Or reeses cups cereal...no. Welp thanks."

Artie smiled gently and looked to his double, "Its right next to my favorite pizza place, don't know why I never noticed it."

He pushed the cart around Arthur and smiled, "Come on, after I pay for these we'll go." He lead the way with a pep in his step, a small part of him was happy that Ruthra made him sleep.

He was happy to help someone, make them feel better. Even if it it was him, but he was glad to resolve any conflicts in another him.

What was worse than being so easily humiliated? Seeing the side of him that he fears the most, the one who is always fragile and weak, the one who can be tricked so easily..... that is just sickening to think about it.

He was just like him once.... well.... with different sexual orientations but close enough with the personality, he knows perfectly in which troubles he can fall in if he will not be prepared for it, and if he doesn't learn to defend himself when that egoistical Demon is not around.... well then it's check-mate for Artie.

Especially when Lewis is around..... that will hurt him in more ways than one, but he did slow the evidence on his current location, and maybe he should relax a bit before Artie would be out of his sight, so, he followed him, partly interested to see what he was planning to buy, the other is to protect him from possible smugglers.

Artie hummed as he stopped at the self check out, "Ruthra thought that I should learn magic from my friend Vivi. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

He began taking out eggs, cheese, bacon, sausages, milk, rice, and other foody things. Ruthra was a good cook, but no one was better than Lewis.

He looked to Arthur, "Are you like from a different dimension? Or are you a clone?" He was curious about this stranger, he led the way to the Mystery van.

He stopped to look at Arthur before loading the groceries.

Arthur strongly bited his lower lips, he really didn't want to talk about it.... and the less Artie knows about him, the better, still..... he won't lie to him, not after his memories about him will be lost anyway, he heavily exhaled from his nose and answered him.

"Different dimensions, the rest is nothing that you should worry about, those are my problems to solve. And you should definetly learn magic, you'll need it."

Artie pouted, "You sound like Ruthra, but I think I'll be just fine." He took his seat as the driver, "I guess you both are worried."

He watched as Arthur climbed in, the best thing he needs is a distraction. Artie was talented in that catergory, he saw the place of destination and pulled up.

"I'm going to get a chocolate cheesecake to go, was there a certain flavor you wanted?"

He would have laughed on the fact that he actually tried to compare him with the demon, but since he will loose his memories anyway, he should probably just let it slip and not make an argument about it, it would be only a waste of time.

Arthur stared the road from the window, stilll troubled on the nightmare he just had, and the fact that he fucked up his teleportation like this, he wasn't pridefull, but this is an insult on all the hard work he has done so far just to be ridiculed like this, he really started to hate this universe, it feeled like it was completly against him, like it tried his best to stop him from doing something actually good for Artie, but if this is how the rules goes.... he'll visit that purple prick in a way or another.

His attention was brought back from Artie's question, he looked at him for a moment, then stared at the road for a second, thinking about what flavours he preferred.... he never actually had the time or need to think on this stuff.

"I'll just have whatever flavor you prefer, i guess."

With a grin, Artie hopped out the van. With money in pocket, he went into the store and out of sight. Which gave Ruthra the say so to scare Arthur.

"You have only managed to be in the same places as me." He let his fur calm, he was a bit urked at the information given to Artie, but he was trying.

Ruthra grinned like the cheshire cat as Arthur looked at him, "I do have to thank you though, trying to get Art to do magic. I can't always be around, especially when that 'Best Friend' of his left my cave.

I can literally hear him screaming that he'll kill Artie, I mean a fucking paranormal investigator and he thinks Artie is capable of murder.

Be warned though, the more you tell him the more of you he'll remember. Be careful what you do or say, it will be like with the ape.

As if Arthur didn't had already enough problems to deal with in his mind, the Demon had to come and show on oh how powerfull he is, this guy could really give him a break, he is more a nervous freak than Artie.

"If that's so, i can just leave in this exact moment and you'll have an easier job. Gonna pay a visit to the ghost and clean your mess up. At least i will make sure that he'll stay dead, not like..... the way you did, amateur work really, but it gave the message that he has some serious trust issues."

Just when Arthur was leaving the van, Artie hopped inside the Van with a questionable excitment on his face, Arthur rolled his green eyes as he closed the car door with a sight while he lowly muttered mostly for himself.

"Guess i'll just stay then...."

Artie stared with confusion, "Wha-, wait is Ruthra following me again?" Ruthra chuckled, "Hey babe, just makin sure your not cheating on me."

Artie blushed, "W-Well you guys were together for like hours! How do I know-" Ruthra bursted in laughter before dusting. The two were alone again.

Artie was bright red, "S-Sorry about that...I think I made this weird, but I do have a better question." Artie swerved the car a bit, "You didn't sleep with my man did you?"

The van jerked a bit to the left.

Arthur could swear that he heard it wrong, he glanced over Artie, to foolishly believe that it was some sick joke, and when he understood that he wasn't jesting.... he was greatly offended.

"E-Excuse me?! Do i look like a person who like dicks?!"

"Dude, you look like me with green eyes." The van became stable as the house came into view. He smiled to Arthur, "Sorry, I never felt like that with anyone other than Vivi. It's a bit new for me."

Artie grabbed the cheesecake and walked over to Arthur's side.

Except that Arthur is a bit taller, that has black hair and a little bit of facial hair, otherwise he does look like Artie, and he still was offended by such a question, he just have to bear him for a couple of hours and he won't remember a thing.

He gritted his teeths and screamed in silence, it was enough to calm himself down a little bit, and follow him in the house, the less he'll talk, the better.

Ruthra wasn't sure why Arthur looked that uncomfortable, but it did snort. Artie looked embarrassed and happy at the same time, that was reassuring.

He dozed as Artie left to gather plates when Ruthra spoke, "Welp, you had enough punishment. Knock next tim will ya? I'll erase the memory after cake, might actually cheer you up."

Ruthra closed his eyes as Artie entered the dining room, "Hey Ruth, you want some cheesecake?" "No." Artie began to cut it and beckoned Arthur to sit.

Arthur didn't thinked twice and sat down to eat the cheesecake, right now his stomach took over from any protest that he could have done.

Just when he was starting to eat, conscience kicked in the worst moment, memories wiped out... it doesn't sound anything nice at all, and he saw first hand what happened when it was used.... watching Vivi cutting down his wings mercilessly was.... terrifying.

No matter how strong and independent he became.... those memories of the past remained, and it was one of the worst he experienced on his skin, and did he really wanted Artie suffer the same memory loss as Vivi had?

He sure was weird as hell, and in a certain level disgusting.... but he was still Artie, a person who is too kind for his own good, does he deserve being brainwashed? He didn't believed so.

He stopped eating the cheesecake, his appetite slowly vanished from the mere idea to see Artie suffering the same fate as Vivi had.... he glanced at the half-empty plate for a second, then, he turned towards his other self.

"Artie, can you... leave us for a second? I wanna talk with Ruthra.... Alone."

Artie's eyes grew for a moment in surprise, "Sure, I should go call Vivi about the haunt. Ruthra be nice." Ruthra snorted his response.

Artie jumped up and ran to their bedroom, once the door closed the demon opened an eye. The bewilderment was present and he honestly couldn't understand what was so important to talk about between the two of them.

He strenched, moaning as his spine popped into place. His opened eye looked to Arthur as he thought, 'He kind looks cute with a worried expression' but Artie wore it better.

It was about five minutes when he finally spoke.

"Look, i don't like you, and you don't like me, there is no deny in that...... But don't go on the level to remove his memories."

Talking about this subject was harder than planned, his troath was dry and his heart was pumping like a train in delay, he tried not to get too emotional and go straight on the point for the reason he was against Ruthra's ideas.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that. I-..... I saw what it can do to a person when it happens, it risks to not be the same again, and it can lead to do things that he would not normally do, i think you got the idea on what i'm talking about."

The demon smiled gently, "Vivi, but that is how it is different. It was done through despiration and the power of a last wish, I assure you Artie will be fine.

When I was doing it the first time, that mutt found out and stopped me. I cannot go back to clear the Lewis related memories any longer, but if we do this quickly then he wont remember you or the feelings he felt.

Though it is a good experience for him to feel jealous, but I wouldn't dream of harming Artie anymore. I might let you in on a little secret, I can't go through full power any longer...not without harming him.

That mutt made sure of it, hey what happens to him in your timeline?" Ruthra didn't like the way this conversation was going. He had to change this.

Arthur raised his right eyebrow at his question, what he did to Lewis? A lot of stuff.... things that a simple demon like him could hardly immagine, the memories of all the fun time he had.... it made him loudly chuckle.

"Oh..... **A LOT** of things happened to him, i made sure he payed for everything i've lost..... and i tell you.... **i've enjoyed myself**. I **made sure he understood my pain**....... **WITH EVERY BLOODY PIECE OF HIS BODY**......"

He started to grin maniacally, he unconsciously showed a little bit more of his power than he ever wanted to, he slowly and calmly snapped out from it, before his own darkness took over his mind, that would have keeped him still sane, with a lot of need for violence to blow off a lot of steam from his body and heart.

"Heh.... sorry. Got a little bit excited there....."

Ruthra honestly didn't expect this, he felt the urge to snap someone's neck. It took a lot to make him this excited, Arthur is surprising him more and more.

Ruthra chuckled, "I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about the dog. The reason Artie has no arm?"

Was this guy really that wrapped up in Lewis? Hypocrite, he says that Artie shouldn't be his, but he is obsessing over Lewis.

"Oh..... Mystery...."

He picked up the glass of water, he preferred some kind of alcohol for this kind of subject, but it was better than nothing.

"The last time i saw him was when i set his fur on fire, he tried to get in my way so i think i am even with that Kitsune."

He giggled a little bit on that, oh memories when he had his plans under control, then that.... creature appeared, and suddenly his plans changed, he doesn't know if he should thank it for standing in front of his goal, or loathe it for giving him the freedom to change the past.

Ruthra bursted into giggles, "I will pay to see that! Though Artie would probably frown on that." He never got along with Mystery, but they both agreed that Artie's safety was first priority.

This thought made Ruthra pause, "You think that mutt knows about Lewis? Maybe he can help you out."

Arthur leaned back in the chair, chatting with Ruthra was more amusing than he had thought, then maybe it was better to keep it for himself on what he did to the Demon in his dimensions....

"No need, if he leaved the cave then i know exactly where he is, but i guess that you won't let me clean your mess so it's your loss, just don't come at me and whine if Artie will be hurt..... or worse, i hold more than a grudge on him for a very good damn reason."

Ruthra considered Arthur's statement, "I think we should call Artie down now, that door is thick so he shouldn't be able to here the conversation, so I'm sure he's straining."

Amusment oozed in Ruthra's voice, he was certain that something is wrong with Lewis. His or not. Arthur had been through hell, and he intended Lewis to feel the same.

He could only guess that Arthur is stronger then let on, but Ruthra wasn't complaining, he was enjoying himself. He laid back down, "Artie! You can come out now!"

Artie eased out the room with a pout, "You sure like your secrets." "You gonna tell Vivi you had a crush on her?" "No!" "Ha! No complaining Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stating the obvious, ye know our style so, possible spoilers for the future chapters below the comments.
> 
> So, if you want to avoid them, ignore the comment section at all cost!


	4. Cloaked Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie is the purest Soul of them all, and he has an undying trust for his friends and lover. Even if he is keeping secrets and sneaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: The chapter title explains that chapter itself
> 
> R: The cloacked stranger will meet something blue too~ :3
> 
> J: He needs a better GPS, on second thought he needs to call an uber.
> 
> R: Don't be such a meanie with Arthur, he still has to perfect his teleportation true.... but at least he is capable of doing it, and.... who said that Vivi won't come inside Arthur's house?
> 
> J:(rereads chapter) What did we do here? Not that I don't love the complexity, but what happen?
> 
> R: The hell i know? I just followed your lead and we ended up like this.... well, more chapters than expected incoming then :D
> 
> R: Ye know, if there are things that we definetly share is: Loving complications and our worst Nightmare..... Typos.

Ruthra sat up as Artie made his way down stairs, Arthur stared at the remaining cheesecake as Artie continued his own.

He could still feel the uneasiness of the green eyed menace, but he understood his fears.

This was a heavier situation than he had thought, Arthur knows that Artie's memories has to be erased about him, but..... how will he react? It will end well, or in a complete disaster? He is worried, and a big part of him doesn't even know why, it's not one of the universes he lived in, so why should he worry about his other self? He is much weaker and obnoxious than he ever was, Artie was a total mess.... maybe a bigger one than Arthur, he highly doubts it.... but the possibility is there.

Then why? Is it because it's himself or because he saw already the horror of this particular action? And if even one of those were the answer, he still finds it confusing that he should be even disturbed by it, afterall, he did worse than mere brainwashing, then...... he dropped the argoument, trying to find an answer will not bring anywhere, and they were already glancing at him on why he doesn't eat the cheesecake, he silently sighed and continued to eat his own food, better be done with it fastly than holding it for too long, if Ruthra had to do it.... then he will definetly not stop him, it's not his busness, and it should not become one, and maybe.... it was better if he was somewhere else when Artie will be under on that specific spell.

Ruthra watched as the two ate in silence, a small part of him doesn't want to do this. But he didn't want Artie finding out about Lewis and what that best friend plans to do to him.

He began to grow scales, he decided to eat the memories. It is what he did to Mystery after a month of threats, though it was less than desirable.

He sighed and walked to the restroom to brush his teeth, a memory reared its ugly head. Artie brushing his teeth and Ruthra terrorizing him through the mirror.

This caused Ruthra to stop a pathetic moan, he sighed. His emotions keep getting to him, even though he tries to block it out.

Instead, he finds relief in Arthur's care. He didn't mention that if he continued this path, that he would end up in a worse state than demon. Heartless wasn't just in that game.

After making sure his teeth were cleaned, he ventured downstairs. His lizard tongue was already in full form, and he kissed Artie. His lizard tongue tracing the roof of his lovers mouth, Artie gave a satisfied sigh before passing out.

Arthur didn't even flinched at the scene, he was too busy on pitying the poor soul on what he is going to endure, it was better for everyone, he got up from the chair and crossed his hands around his chest.

"And the problem is solved..... then if you excuse me, i leave this universe, it's clistar clear that my appearance here is unwelcomed, and i've got things to do too...."

Before Ruthra could say anything about his decision, he disappeared for a second then reappeared in the house, leaned in the chair, sweating in anger and confusion. "I don't get it...... no, something has to be wrong." He retried once more, and Ruthra didn't had the chance to stop him, he simply teleported in and out too fast and agitated to stop him. He lied on the wooden floor, his breath shakened for the ammount of power he used, travelling between dimensions wasn't a light thing to do..... and for some reason.... he cannot go back where he came from, as if something is holding him from leaving, he gritted his teeths, and angrily punched the floor.

"I don't understand.....  **WHY IT DOESN'T WORK?!** "

Ruthra stared down with an amused expression, "You aren't unwelcomed, but maybe its because you have an emotional attachment here."

He sat next to the passed out Artie, he leaned him forward and on a pillow. Artie's face was peacful, "Anyway, try again when your not agitated or being an ass. If you don't want Vivi to see you, then you should hide."

He could hear the moped outside, and smell a familiar scent of a certain bluenette.

Arthur picked himself up from the wooden floor, he looked back at Ruthra in disbelief, he is certainly not going to go away from this universe any sooner, and why should he be worried about Vivi?

Then he understood, he feeled her soul coming closer and closer, Artie will not wake up any sooner, and if Ruthra doesn't want to be excorcised from her, then he cannot show himself in front of Vivi...... an idea snapped in his head, and he didn't liked it.... but there was no other choice.

"Demon, go to hide, she certainly doesn't want to meet you in any kind of circumstance.... i-..... i can handle this."

Ruthra looked at Arthur in shock, he was going to reveal himself to keep the Demon from being seen. He looked down to Artie, "Should I take Artie?"

He fidgeted a bit the moped was getting louder.

The steps were getting closer and closer, both of them were getting preoccupied by the second, Arthur tried to think fast for a good, solid plan, Artie was knocked out...... and his eyes widened by the semplicity of the solution, he quickly stretched out his hand in front of Ruthra, while lowly whispering.

"Take him in the bedroom, it will be easier to bluff in front of her, and in the meantime, find a hiding place!"

The knocks on the door were loud and clear, both flinched by the sound of it, Arthur was stretching his hands towards the stairs, silently asking to move and stick with his plan, he just hoped that this would work out......

He fixed his clothes quickly, trying to hide every paranormal part of his body, he took back his left glove and putted it in his hand, it fitted perfectly as always, he took a deep breath and went towards the front door.

"I'm coming."

He opened the door, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest..... he didn't saw Vivi for a long time..... and the last time he saw her..... she was angry and shocked, and now, she was only confused to see him instead of her friend.

"May i help you?"

Vivi's eyes were wide in surprised, they scanned what she could see in search of her friend. She sighed, "Um, this is my friend Arthur's house, is he in? We were supposed to meet up."

Arthur eased up a little bit, she didn't recognized him.... good, guess he doesn't look too much like Artie afterall, and that was definetly a good thing if he is stuck here for a while.

"Oh yes he is, please come in."

He let Vivi get inside the house, he slowly closed the door behind him as he tried to find a good excuse for Artie's current situation, good thing he still had a silver tongue, otherwise it would have been a bloody mess.

"we were discussing about his findings and.... he suddenly felt strange, or so he told me, i went to the bathroom to give him some water and the next thing i know, is that he fainted in the chair, i didn't wanted to make him uncomfortable, so i brought him in the bedroom, and layed him in the bed."

Vivi narrowed her eyes at the stranger, she proceeded to go up the stairs to his bed room. Once she opened the door, Artie was fast asleep on his bed.

The sight made Vivi sigh in relief, but she did turn to the stranger. He remained still and staring as she went back down stairs, "Is this about that Lewis guy?"

She knew Artie wanted to find him, Mystery had been acting odd since the last meeting. She didn't bring the Kitsune this time, but she didn't expect this.

"Well since he's sleeping for once and it seems that you know each other, I guess I should leave." She decided not to let him answer the question about the Lewis guy.

Arthur just kept staring at her as she started to leave.... this.... turned out easier than he had thought, Artie didn't hold any kind of evidence on where Lewis was.... but Vivi.... he had no idea what evidence she holded, he wanted to stop her, to ask about it...... it was such a long time when he had a normal conversation with Vivi, did he wanted to slip this opportunity? He would have gained two satisfactions in one decision, and maybe.... he could've slept in peace without this Vivi blaming him for the horrors he did.

"Wait!"

He watched as she slowly looked back at him, he risked to choke in his own saliva if he didn't gulped it down, he started to scratch his arms nervously, he never was this voulnerable towards anyone..... just Vivi, the only person who never truly meaned to hurt him, so what he felt towards her wasn't hatred.... it was something else, something.... that he couldn't understand, and now that he thinks about it, there is a lot of feelings he still doesn't understand.

"Arthur told me that i can join in the crew.... but he said that you were the leader of it, that i should ask you first, and-..... uh-..... i would really like to join in, since i'm broke and..... i'm pretty good at the paranormal stuff. I mean.... if you want me to join of course! i don't mean to force you or anything-..... i-... Uh-..... Just shut up now."

Vivi blinked before giggling, "Are you related to Arthur? You have the same nervous tick as he does, you sorta look like him too."

She thought for a moment about his offer, "Well if its okay with Arthur, then I guess you can join us."

Arthur could feel his cheeks redden up in embarassment, how in the bloody hell could he be so nervous around her? Does she have some sort of spell on herself or something? She started to realize the similiarities..... and it wasn't good, he just had to keep his cool (or what it remained), and accept to shake her hand in front of him.

"T-Thank you for the opportunity-..... I-Uh-..Uhm-....... I'm M-Marcus, by the way."

"Hiya Marcus, I'm Vivi. I guess I can comeback later if Arthur's asleep. I have work, so I'll be back later okay?"

Vivi checked her watch, "Crap! Gotta go!" She prayed to the heavens that she made it on time. Duet would probably have her paycheck if she was late again.

She waved before running out the door and hopped on her moped. She sped down the street before realizing that she didn't give the guy her number.

She'll worry about that tonight though.

As Vivi was leaving, on whatever spell he was under slowly vanished away, and he couldn't be more than happy about it, that girl knew her tricks.... but at least she didn't recognized, that was a big relief.

He came back inside the bedroom, tryimg to understand where has Ruthra hided, and of course, in the wardrobe, where else?

He knocked almost harshly, receiving his full attention. His voice was just how he liked to use it, autoritarian, serious and straight to the point

"You can come out now, she is gone."

A green hue came from Artie, unbeknownst to Arthur Ruthra could literally hide inside him. He tiptoes behind Arthur and pat his back roughly, "Why are you knocking on the closet dude?"

He grinned at Arthur as he turned to him, "What? You seriously thought I would hide in such an obvious place? You insult me."

He stretched a bit and led the way to the living room, "Odd, I seriously thought she would have figured you out. How are we going to do this when I cleared most of Artie's memory of you?"

Odd.... he was sure that he smelled him inside the closet, or maybe it was his starting hiding place, nice try Ruthra.... but you can't fool a nose like this.

"Huh.... right. Then you have your scent inside the closet for absolute no reason, right? And i'm not talking about a short scent, this is fresh and it was here at least a couple of 10 minutes."

As for the fact that Vivi didn't recognized him, he doesn't look like Artie that much, right? Sure they kinda look like each other..... maybe the chin, but everything else is different, hair, eyes, facial hair and such.... but he admits silently, that he didn't expected to work out so easily either.

Ruthra cleared his throat, "I-Ignore it, its one of the many things that actually tries to kill Artie when I'm around. Me."

He glared at the closet, Artie's arm escaped when Lewis did. He thought it weird that he hadn't seen it in weeks. He avoided eye contact as he covered Artie with a blanket.

He hated explaining this part of this whole thing, but if Arthur asked...he would answer.

Arthur doesn't considered himself surprised, it's probably one of his old pranks when he still wanted to consume Artie, still.... he might be wrong, maybe they used it for.... he shaked his head, that was just diagusting to think about, it wouldn't even make sense....

"Talk about it, i don't have nothing else to do untill night anyway, and Artie won't wake up untill tomorrow that's for sure, so shoot, i'm all ears."

Ruthra wanted to make a joke of it but, "Its his arm...the one I possessed and yea that. I guess you could say your Mystery was a tad to late at biting your arm off, my mutt seemed to have timed it perfectly.

To most demons, they have multiple parts depending on power. On a scale of 1-7, I'm six and a half, so that means I have the least parts. Are you understanding so far?"

He looked to see if Arthur was lost before continuing.

He rolled his green eyes for such a question, he was a paranormal investigator for a reason! He chuckled a little bit on the idea that Mystery bited his arm off too late, he doesn't think that he could ever be late to do something, over preventing stuff to happen...

"For the record, my arm was torn off in the exact moment when i pushed Lewis from the cliff, and let me guess.... Artie's arm is in the closet, interesting...."

Ruthra scowled, "I just said that, well your demon spreaded too fast. You have my...his essince mixed in your scent. That is why I didn't recognized you at first, so yea.

Anyway, I have three main parts. One in the cave, one in the arm and me now. You said that I couldn't change for better, well I did.

The part in the cave is the worst part of me, my insanity really. That fucking arm isn't any better, if it kills Artie then it could completely take over his Soul.

You can say I am the filtered version, not that insane and not that murdery. If most of what was in the cave got to the arm, Artie would have turned out the same as you.

Which is the reason why I said the dog was too late or the demon was too fast." Ruthra nodded and looked to Arthur, he half expected him to release the arm.

Arthur couldn't hold to laugh a bit, oh.... he doesn't even know the best part.

"If you believe that i have his scent because he partially consumed me, then you will be disappointed, I consumed him, it worth it really, he tasted good even if he was just a dirty demon."

He looked back at the closet, so the arm was inside of it, why is it there is still a mystery for him, but he doesn't need answers for it, he just desires it to consume it.

He opened the closet, and as he expected the arm lied right there, he was surprised that it didn't stinked, usually dead limbs has a bad smell, or was it the scent of blood when he tortured people? No matter....

"Hello, little one."

He picked it up without a second thought, from the power he feeled from it, it certainly looked tasty, it wouldn't add anything special.... but extra fuel is always welcome.

He turned back towards Ruthra, holding the arm as if it was a bloody trophy.

"You don't mind if i consume it, right?"

Ruthra fought a grin as the fingers twitched, he wanted to tell him about the hex he put on it. Though he thought about how he was not a jerk for the past day or so.

Ruthra nodded and turned to Artie, "Might make ya sick though. Not in here, I don't want Artie waking up and seeing his arm being devoured."

He stared, if the arm started its thing...then he might help.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his answer, make him sick? This tiny thing is nothing compared the stuff he absorbed before, he looked back at Artie, and by the look of it, he won't wake up for a long time.

"Artie will not wake up even if a truck would try to hit him, gotta admit, i'm surprised that you even accepted my question, you must really hate this part of yourself..."

As he tried to absorb it through his hand, he felt the arm still intact, and if he couldn't absorb something, it is protected by a very strong spell.... or by a hex.

He sighed at the disappointment, he looked back at Ruthra, squeezing the arm in his palm for doing something so stupid.

"Really? A hex on this insignificant thing? This is disappointing and insulting...."

Ruthra shrugged, "To you, but it holds potential to do more. Have you been aquainted with Shiromori?" He whispered this part.

No one knew of the power of that weed, except Mystery...but he just didn't know.

Arthur gritted his teeths and grunted at the sound of her name.... Shiromori, she was mostly bad news for him, she was the main reason for Vivi and Arthur's misfortune.

"Yes, i know her. I will burn her trees once, usually she is located in Japan, or under water, never saw her anywhere else."

Ruthra nodded, "She was at my cave, she may have a forest somewhere near by. She is far more interested in Artie now, if she devoured or found his arm...she'll be able to track him."

He takes the arm from Arthur and tosses it back in the closet, he was not going to allow another mistake get to Artie.

He stares at Artie worriedly, "Maybe, what would happen if we kill Shiromori?"

Arthur closed the closet before the arm could get out from it, he isn't even sure if it could even move on his fingers.... but he won't take any chances.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of her.... but i don't think it's possible to kill her, her body rigenerates, no matter where you try to hit her, so if you'll go against her.... be sure to have a well planned out attack or you will end in oblivion, or worse..... her slave."

"Heh, I think we should change the subject. How in the hell are you supposed to come with us on the haunts, Marcus? Also....why Marcus? Why not something from the round table....like Kay?"

He wanted to tease him about the name soo badly, but he had to know. As like a curse, he heard a familiar ring from Artie's door.

"Fuck! Its Lance!" He didn't want to answer, but he'll come if Artie doesn't answer after the third try.

The name Marcus was more than a name for Arthur, he nominated his first deadbeat Marcus, and he it was always the most loyal with him, a good second in command if he might add, he wonders how he is holding up with the others right now....

The second ring of the bell brought back his attention, the frustration in his voice was clear as the sky, he really didn't want to deal with him too, but if he had too.... he'll think about something.

"Do we really need to open the door for the old fart? He can turn back to his shitty garage for all that is worth for me...."

Ruthra stared in surprise at Arthur, "What the hell happen between you and Lance?!" Then a crack caused the whole house to shake.

"Arthur Kingsmen! Where are you boy?!" Ruthra looked to Arthur and sighed, "Fuck, I owe Artie for what I'm about to do. You just stay how you are, I can handle this."

Arthur didn't even flinched at his sudden quick decision, if he wants to burn his arse first then he is free to do it...

He vanished and reappeared upstairs, he wanted to have a front seat on what was going to happen, he thinks about a couple of tortures the demon might do to him.... oh, might as well not think too much about it and enjoy the show.

Ruthra growled and let his eyes begin to glow its green hue, he approached Artie. His being went into the body of Artie and sat up, he snuggled Artie's Soul before allowing his features to take over.

Artie's hair deflated and fell over his shoulders, his amber eyes turned to green irises. Artie's pale skin began to take a greenish glow, and teeth became pointed.

He exited the room to see Arthur's shocked face, "Old man." Lance came from the kitchen and scowled at Ruthra, "What do you want? He is sleeping, he has eaten."

Lance growled, "I gotta check on ma boy, when you told me about the cave I was gonna let you have it. But like now, your wearin his face, ma boy better be okay."

Ruthra rolled his eyes, "You only visit to threaten me, can't I get at least a hello?" Lance grunted while turning to the door, "The only hello you would get from me is a fist."

Arthur didn't had any kind of simpaty for his the old fart, he did far more damage than he would ever wish for, and the only thing he ever did well was when he sacrificed himself towards the vampire, at least he had a little dignity, he decided to join in the conversation, with his own way.

He leaned on the wall, his arms wrapped around his chest as his heart filled the house with thick fogs, his voice was like an echo of a cave mixed with a darkness. 

" **OH PLEASE..... YOU WILL NOT PUNCH YOUR OWN NEPHEW JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO SAY HELLO.... DO YOU, OLD FART?** "

Ruthra internally cursed, he had let Lance know what he did. Arthur seriously needs an attitude adjustment after this, "Sorry old man, my powers have been acting up lately. That is why I am currently in Artie right now, its not as nearly as bad as before.

That is why he passed out." Lance stared at the demon and moaned, "I wanna talk to ma boy, I'll be back later." He left out the door with a slam. Ruthra rounded on Arthur who was looking smug.

With a sigh he walked down the stairs and stretched.

Arthur didn't stopped from simply making a scene, he wanted to make clear that he won't let him use Artie for a second, he could have fooled him..... but Artie won't suffer the same fate.

Maintaining a clone towards Ruthra was easy enough, what was going to be more challenging is keeping Lance away, and if he must act violently.... he will not leave him alive from this room, he could feel the greed in his heart, sooner or later, Artie could be assassinated by some rich family, with an agreement of course.

Was he going to disturb Lance? No.... not yet, not untill he knows what he is going to do, right now, Artie was voulnerable, and Lance could do a lot of things, this is going to be the test if he cares more for his Nephew.... or for his bloody wealth?

After Lance left, Ruthra sat Artie on the sofa and seeped out. He let him get cozy before rounding on Arthur, "What the hell did Lance do to you? I don't usually call in fuckery, but right now your spewing a lot of it!"

Ruthra stared and sighed, "Don't wake up Art, and right now don't mess with Lance. He is the only family he has, so nothing is going to happen to him!"

He shook his head, it was like raising a child. A grown manchild, not rare. He did smile, Arthur was reaching out more and letting him in. He can already say this guy is going to be an interesting Ally.

"Yeah.... an uncle who will be the ruin for him!.... Long story, not in the mood to explain."

Meanwhile the original Arthur watched as Lance leaved, he didn't leaved anything or even try to scratch his skin, just some pathetic murmur of his as he watched the sleppy Artie's face.

This was actually pretty funny, Lance was more mentally ill than he ever wanted to show, talking to a sleeping person as if they hear him.... that's just the lowest of the low, a clear sign of insanity.

He materialized himself inside his clone, having the same composure as the fragments returned in his heart, unless Ruthra had a very good eye, he couldn't notice the difference between him and his clones.

Ruthra wiggled his nose, Arthur's scent changed slightly. He grimanced at the scent but wiped it from his face, Arthur also looked different.

But being the asshole that he was, he did the most wonderful thing. He exhaled into his palm, and a green orb appeared.

Underneath the hazy green, he could see the shorter blond. Lance was an interesting man, Ruthra had possessed him during one of Artie's many kidnappings.

The man cares for the guy, and even if he doesn't like his company. Artie was a whole two years younger than Vivi and three of Lewis.

The thought made Ruthra look at Arthur(?), "You should know something. Something that might help you, since you are more fun than most things that come to this house."

Now Arthur's attention was fully brought at Ruthra, what did he know that he didn't? It could be very helpfull indeed.

In the next moment he felt another soul approaching the house, whatever Ruthra wanted to talk about, it had to be delayed for next time, if there will be one.

"I guess that i should open the door for Vivi.... as always, hide, and don't show up in front of her if you don't want your lover's life more complicated, you two already have the problem on the fact that you can't have kids, at least end his bloodline with some dignity."

With a final smirk, he went out from the bedroom, he prepared himself for Vivi's visit, and as he opened the door, he saw the damn kitsune with her, of course she had to bring him.

"G-Good evening, Vivi.......... Please, come in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, serious spoilers in the comments. Proceed if you dare!
> 
> Listen to my Burrito buddy! You don't want your experience ruined for curiosity! Proceed only if you want to leave a comment.


	5. Mystery on its own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery gets his chance at complicated comunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Seriously, who thinks that Ruthra can't have kids?
> 
> R: As i said, unless Ruthra can change into a girl..... i don't see how they can have kids. I guess magic is required if they really want one or two. (Or more, Artie is strange so.... i wouldn't be surprised if he wants a horde of kiddos.) ((*Thinks to himself shamelessly* And maybe Arthur with Vivi (and Viceversa.) wouldn't mind that idea of having kiddos either*))
> 
> J: You'll see~
> 
> R: Should i start to get worried? Because i'm starting so.... and the fandom should when ViThur kiddos will happen ;3
> 
> J: Be very worried~

Mystery has seen and threatened many things in his time, nothing prepared him for what he saw and smelled. It was Arthur but not Arthur, he assumed that the demon just took over.

He growled at this...this...this stranger in front of him. He was going to go full Kitsune, but Vivi stopped him. She patted his head, "This is Marcus, he joined a few hours ago."

Mystery ceased his growling but he continued to stare at this intruder, he knew a universe jumper when he smelled one.

He had a great deal of trouble with multiple Lewis trying to kill Arthur. He moved between him and Vivi, ready to pounce at any moment.

Arthur gave short glare back towards Mystery, he isn't happy either to see him.... stupid Kitsune could ruin everything by a simple move, and he had far enough problems already to take care about

He looked back at Vivi in a natural matter, trying to keep his cool even under the Kitsune's eyes, well..... they were not going to be friends anytime soon, and Arthur was sure about that.

"Artie is still sleeping like a rock, and i don't think he will wake up anytime sooner. S-So..... is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Vivi laughed softly,"I guess...how do you know Arthur anyway? I was thinking on how much you sorta look like him, are you two related?" Mystery walked Vivi to an armchair in the far side of the living room. He listened to the conversation as it continued, his eyes narrowing at certain twitches and movement. His ears picked up on something moving.

It wasn't Arthur, but he knew who it was. He snuck off to the room belonging to a certain blonde, "Ruthra."

Arthur got a little bit off guard, she still onto this conversation that he somehow looks like Artie, it was annoying, he didn't look THAT much like him, he was his own persona, both physically and mentally.

"Y-Yeah....Uhm, you........ are not the first one who thinks i look a bit like him..... But no, we are not related in any way."

He heard the small cracks of the wooden stairs, he looked behind his back a little bit for precaution, if Ruthra was trying to give a show in this moment....

He eased his breath when he only saw the dog climing the stairs, he just hopes that Ruthra can make him busy for a little bit.... he already had problems communicating normally with Vivi.

"It seems your dog is eager to see Artie....."

Vivi smiled gently at her dog, "Yea, he's been a bit protective lately. Arthur might get into trouble more than anything or one in the world, but he can really hold his own." The bluenette sighed and looked to Marcus, he looked like Arthur, but in the face.

She searched him a bit, he seemed to be nervous and she chuckled. Artie has found a cute roommate, "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

With Mystery he was staring crossly at the demon who hurt them so much, "Why is there a dimension jumper downstairs?" Ruthra flinched but held his ground, "He popped out to stop Arthur from finding Lewis, we fought after he broke my laptop thinking it was Artie's."

Mystery paced the room for a bit, "You cleared his memories of the one down stairs?" Ruthra nodded and looked toward the door, "I was going to suggest he stay with you and Vivi starting tomorrow."

Mystery growled, "Why? If he hurts-" Ruthra held up his hand, "He wont hurt Vivi, but you on the other hand~"

Arthur had to think for a good back-story, and truth to be told.... it ain't that easy as they say, he already has the *I'm broke* card played out, might as well connect it to the rest somehow, and so.... he made a short smirk before giving his.... background.

"There is..... nothing much to say about me. I come from a rich family, that not really..... liked me much, and i had to look out for myself since i was just a kiddo. Had some works here and there, holded my stay in a hotel, but.... in the end, as you can perfectly presume, i didn't make it for very long, and so.... here i am."

It turned out better than he had thought, and it was sort of true...... he was on that damn titanic only because Lance wanted his bloody fortune kept for himself, talking about parents that loves you, that is the perfect example on how much a big bullshit can be when it's about Greed.

Vivi pursed her lips, "Are you sure you aren't related to Arthur, its almost like him...Except his uncle killed his parents."

She continued to stare and take in appearance, she could tell that he was hiding something. He had the same guilty glint in his eye, too much was pointing to Arthur.

She smiled gently, "Marcus, you can tell me. I mean you don't know me, but as your new leader, you can trust me."

"Arf!" Mystery had returned to the group and tugged at Vivi's skirt. She looked at the clock and sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to go. If you wanna reach me here's my card."

She gave him a smile before picking up Mystery, who was staring suspisiously at Arthur. His own conversation with Ruthra was...Less than desirable.

Vivi didn't knew what she was asking..... Arthur simply couldn't be honest with her, it's already a surprise that Vivi is generous enough to put him in the team without any second thoughts, he picked her card number even if he didn't had any kind of smartphone, he preferred to not say this tiny detail.

"So..... where should i look out for you? So you can tell me everything on what we have to work on."

He already knew where she worked, but since he need to play out the perfect stranger, this question was needed to make, otherwise Vivi would question on how he knew her location. And that could bring more suspicions than he ever desires to take care of.

"The Tome Tomb, it's a small book store, just read the signs." Mystery was starting to squirm a bit, "Mystery what's gotten into you?"

Marcus seemed to be in thought, Vivi found herself staring into his eyes. They hold many things, but they seemed sad. In the moment, Vivi stepped closer to Marcus. 

Her blue eyes staring into his green, but before anyone could do anything more. "Rawf!"

Mystery nipped his right hand, "MYSTERY!" Vivi pulled him away and she turned toward the door. "Sorry about him! I'll call Arthur tomorrow! Bye!"

Vivi left out the door and looked down at her beloved pet, "Bad boy Mystery, no pizza for you."

Arthur didn't really felt anything when Mystery tried to tear off his right hand too, it was almost comical in his point of view, the mutt clearly recognized him and still decided to attack him, and his deadbeats worries why he hate Mystery so much....

He felt his wound quickly close, the nasty bite slowly disappearing from his right hand, usually these doesn't really leave any kind of mark on his body, but Mystery is different he supposed, maybe Kitsune's has a nastier bite even in their vessel form, he got up from the chair and decided to warn Ruthra.

As he took the stairs towards the bedroom, he couldn't help himself but to think on how the conversation went, it was definetly better than the previous one, not so many stutterings, but he risked to show his identity a little bit.... damnit he doesn't look like him!

He spent years to become something different from his pasts, he became a strong and independent immortal traveller, the dark tried to devour his mind so many times, and they failed every single time, he shouldn't even have problems to communicate normally with someone, but he made himself a bloody idiot in front of Vivi.... he truly asks to himself if she really has a hidden spell on him whenever she faces him.

He entered inside the bedroom, he didn't saw or felt Ruthra anywhere but in the closet and inside Artie. He sighed a little bit then warned Ruthra that everything went fine.

"You can come out now, demon.Vivi has left the house without any problems."

Ruthra was a bit pale when Mystery left, despite their agreement he had let Arthur get to close. Then he told the mutt that he should let Arthur stay with them, also hinted about his tortures. Mystery left nothing of him unbruised, because it was magic, he would take longer to heal. He winced a bit before seperating from Artie, and stared tiredly at Arthur.

He huffed as the guy stared, "It went better than I thought, if he bit you...welcome to the I know your every move club!" Ruthra stopped a wince, becoming human is always harder with that mutt around, "Artie should be waking up soon, keep an eye on him. I have to shower and start dinner. Are you joining us?"

Arthur nodded, it was better to invent a story to Artie sooner than asking his presence now, than when they start to work.... that could bring too many question to Vivi and Artie.... and he strongly needed a bath too.

"Yeah.... i'm kind of hungry after all that mess.... and i really could use a bath, i hope you don't mind if i use the bathtub when you finished.

Ruthra hid the pain well, since Arthur hadn't said a word about it. He shrugged and went to the bathroom, he sheded his clothes and turned the water on. He noticed the purple areas on his shoullder from where the damned mutt used his tails.

He scrubbed quickly and finished before the bathroom could get steamy, he grabbed his robe and walked into the colder air. Once he walked into the room Arthur left out, he put on a long sleeve black t-shirt and decided on commando after staring at his pants. He left out to the kitchen and began to rummage, stuffed bell peppers sounded good for now. After cutting and roasting some peppers, he looked up to see Arthur.

His torso was fully exposed, his back showed a clear sign of cutted wings, his horns were perfectly visible this time, since he is pretty sure that Artie still has to prepare himself for food, his two completly different arms were pretty exposed too.

"So.... i talked to Artie and explained the situation about his Amnesia... you explain the rest buddy, i'll hit the shower."

He vanished inside the bathroom, quite excited to take a long warm bath for himself, he really, really needed this.... and he gladly enjoyed every second of it.

Artic stared at me as I prepared dinner, "I don't know how to pull this off, Vivi already thinks that you two are related." He had explained everything possible and most of what happened the day.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake of telling him everything. Artie sat there contemplating what was said and done. All he really did was watch Ruthra fry oysters and pork.

Arthur cleaned himself dry before exiting the bathroom, he needed to use the same clothes as before, mostly because it covers his body, the other reason is that he didn't wanted to see Artie's memories wiped out again for a simple mistake, he covered his horns by making them disappear in a black void and put them inside his heart, and he exited with a very satisfied moan as he stretched out his hands, while he scratched his hair, he looked down and saw that the food was already ready, he didn't waited a second and joined them.

"So...... how are you doing Artie? You slept as if a train hitted you three times in a row."

Artie looked at Arthur, "Yea, I'm fine, Ruthra said that you were another counterpart of his. Nice to meet you Marcus, so you're part of the Mystery Skulls now? Welcome." Artie gave Arthur a tired but warm smile before digging into his the correctly prepared stuffed bell pepper. Ruthra snorted at the look Arthur gave him.

"After dinner, we can have the rest of that cheesecake, Artie you look as thought you're going to keel over. So after a movie and a phone call to Vivi, your going straight to bed." before anything could be said, the door flew open and old amber eyes scanned the room.

"Aha! I thought somethin was up, who is this clown?" Ruthra coughed slightly, "A counterpart to keep a better eye on Arthur when I'm not around, and maybe Vivi." Lance narrowed his eyes, "I don't care about the blue girl, Artie wouldn't be in this mess if-"

"Uncle LANCE! Stop it, she is my friend and I'd do anything for my friends. This is Marcus, he's new to the gang." Lance huffed at his nephew defiance, "Fine, but it doesn't stop me from worryin."

Lance is everything Arthur has remembered, a bloody old fool that keeps an eye of his gold tickets towards fortune, no wonder he wants Artie alive..... Greedy old fart..... 

He flinched a little bit on how he called him, his anger rising a little bit up for this man's boldness, apparently Artie was able to calm him down for a second, before he returned completly hostile, and.... hearing him say that he doesn't care about Vivi.... just makes his blood oil.

"Nice to meet you too..... sir."

The little anger in his voice could be heard perfectly, Arthur isn't even sure if he actually cares what Lance thinks about him, if ke keeps his hostile ass and loud mouth away from his ears, then he will keep his head down if it meant so much to Artie and Vivi.

Ruthra continued to eat in silence as the three conversed, he made eye contact with Lance and shook his head. 

Artie smiled as Arthur complied, even if a bit angry about it. Lance huffed, "Another so called friend, I guess you can call me Lance. Fer now."

Lance looked over Artie with a sigh, "As long as yet okay, don't need all ma family in the ground." Ruthra choked and gave Lance a look, he knew why his parents were gone.

Not that they didn't deserve it, the dead bastards.

Arthur looked back at Artie a little bit surprised, how can he stay calm after how Lance called out his parents is beyond him, something differemt happened to them on this universe, but he was sure as hell that he won't ask to someone as Lance.

He continues to eat in silence, hoping he would get over the visit quickly and return in his garage, he will ask Ruthra later about this....

Lance remained for an hour before taking his leave, he was a bit skeptical when he saw that black haired man. He looked like Artie except older, and those eyes resembeled Ruthra. He accepted the counterpart excuse, especially what happened three months ago.

Ruthra put on the kids movie ROBOTS and left Artie half dozing on the couch, he then went to the kitchen to straiten up. He was exhauted, but he didn't need sleep so he would need to relax his own magic. Which was a but catasteophic on its own, then there was Arthur.

Ruthra needed to explain soon.

"One of my shadows picked up Artie and brought him in the bed."

He could see a short panic in his eyes, he admits that Ruthra could create a good believable lie, but damn if he was easy to read as an open book if he lowered his guard for a second. He rolled his eyes, if Ruthra really believes that he would be so clumsy then he can rest assured that he never falls on that level.

"Don't start to panic.... he fell asleep in the moment you left him in the couch, i don't know how it feels to sleep in a bed but i can recognize someone who feels uncomfortable in a couch."

Arthur thinked about what happened in the last hour, Lance was..... akwardly okay, usually he is jumpy all the time, in one of the universe he lived in, he always thinked about the income and outcome of profit more than to listen to his problems, but in this case.... he seemed genuinely focused on Artie's problems, and when Arthur thinks that is unusual from Lance.... it means much.

"Lance was....... less of a dick than usually. That's...... new......"

"I told you, this place is pretty unique, I informed Mystery about our situation. He was going to attempt to get rid of you, but I told him about your emotional attatchment to Vivi and Arti. He is not pleased, but he thinks it would be better for you to stay with them. You know why."

Ruthra continued to wash the dishes, he needed to release some of the tension in his shoulders. He didn't mind Arthur, so he sighed and lifted his left hand. It started to spark, a green hue rose from his hand and started doin the dishes for him.

As his tension eased he remembered the bruising on his arm, it began to hurt again. He ignored it and continued to clean.

He smelled the scent of the blood...... it was close, like..... if it was right in front of him, he smelled the dishes.... maybe Artie cutted himself and he didn't noticed from maintaining his anger, but the more he smelt it.... the more it came from Ruthra's left arm.

As Arthur closely inspected the blood scent from Ruthra.... he noticed that blood was leaking out from his hand, and that was another unusual thing that he never saw before.

"Huh.... didn't knew your body could bleed too.... maybe you should tend at whatever bruise you have on your arm."

Ruthra swore under his breath and finished the dishes in silence, "In my human form I am a bit weaker than I should be. That mutt made sure that I have to stay in my human form more, I am correct that you haven't figured out my technique yet."

Arthur sitted up in the table, his weight light as a feather if he desired it, Arthur is surprised that the demon let Mystery do such a thing to him..... that's what happens when you get involved in useless Love, well.... at least he is not a bloodthirsty beast, so he guesses that this is actually a good thing for Artie, and if he is happy with him.... he won't argue with himself.

"Honestly? No. And i don't expect you to believe otherwise."

Ruthra smiled, "Well, remember I said you were a counterpart? Well, that is what those clones were. Counterparts of me with different powers that I consume or gain. The bruising didn't just come from Mystery, they started from you. The mutt made them worse, your attacks were just bumps and dings. He made them much worse, but they'll heal fast if I use enough magic."

Ruthra didn't tell everything of his power, but the basics were all he needed.

He is damn lucky that his attacks were mostly holded back. otherwise he would have gained more than a simple bruise on his arm.... The Kitsune was that mad to see him that he nearly chopped off Ruthra's hand a second time? Myatery must really hate him.... or hurt him just for the fun of it.

"I'm sure it will heal soon. You are strong enough to pass the pain quicker.... and what you meaned by living with staying with them?....."

Arthur's eyes widened when the realization hitted him, he blushed in embarassment.... and the worst of it, he didn't even minded the idea.... and he was embarassed even more.

"W-....Wait!.... y-y-you mean that i-?.... with Vivi?"

Ruthra was a bit taken back at the sudden flusteredness, "Yep, he wants to keep an eye on you. Also if you were to get this adorable caught off guard then I would have to get Vivi to help find ways to do it. You really do remind me of Artie, and that is probably why I find you too adorable to eat."

Ruthra shook his head at Arthur's shocked face, "You are problably screaming internally, aren't you?"

Arthur standed still by the shock of the news for a second, then he slowly recovered from it before it was too late, he ignored the part where the demon thought on being able to devour him if he wanted to.... heh.... good luck with that.... being roommates with Vivi?.... for as crazy as it seemed.... it didn't sounded that bad actually..... he was.... even happy about it?

"So me being rommates with her, huh?..... Even if i'm okay with it, do you really think that she is fine on taking a complete stranger like me, inside her house as her new roommate?"

"Heh, its about time Vivi met me-!" Before Ruthra could do anything, the bruise burned bright red with blood. He grimanced, "ugh, shit!" His body started to change involutarily, the red coating his body. For the first time since Arthur's arrival, he screamed in agony.

He was reverting into that revolting form again, he and Artie both had to deal with this unwanted but not unwelcomed form. It was not pleasant in the least, and turning was even more painful. He should have listened to Arthur and patched it up, he doubled over in pain.

By the time the transformation was done, Ruthra only managed to yell a booming, "FUCK" before losing conciousness.

Arthur stared emotionlessly at Ruthra's body, he was..... well, he wasn't sure what his body was like right now.

One thing was clistar clear though.... he was unconscious, right in front of him, exposed perfectly at being consumed from anyone who could have smelt his scent.

He sighed a little bit, he had to move him somewhere before someone could see him, it seems this house has a serious issue to make people loose consciousness, he wondered if this house wasn't haunted after all...

He closed his eyes and concentrated a little bit.... he had to use every single clone for this teleportation, and it seems that the bedroom was the winner again.

His eyes opened widely, him and his clones touched a part of Ruthra's body and teleported him in the bedroom, he fell on the floor.... he casted a protection spell around the bedroom, so that nobody could've smelled him.... heh.... and he was the careless one.

His vision started to vanish away... he used way too much power in a single target, he overrated the difficulty of the task, and he payed the consequences.... with a little smirk he fell unconsciouss too.... it seems this house is really haunted after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... there isn't exactly a massive amount of spoilers under the chapter, but important infos for future chapters are down there so.... do not read them if ye don't want spoilers.


	6. Meeting Ruth aka Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal! Ruthra is actually born female! This is a true head cannon people, don'the question my sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Richard you shouldn't be surprised at this
> 
> R: I...... kind of expected this, you told me "Who said they can't have kids", from there.... i had my doubts about Ruthra's sex.
> 
> R: So.... she remains a girl from now on, or re-takes the form of a man?
> 
> J: Retakes male form, she is too cute in the female form. She really is a scary Artie
> 
> R: It's only fair if she takes back her female form when they are not in danger, Arthur already saw her, it's no use to hide her original form.
> 
> J: She was under too much magic related stress along with some damage

Artie awoke with a start, he searched the bedroom as his senses went haywire. He was good at detecting something wrong or a bad spirit around.

Ruthra wasn't around, so he went to the room next door and to his surprise, Arthur was out cold on the ground and something caught in his throat.

A familiar red head was gently layed on the bed, Ruthra turned back into his true human form. Something must have made...her lose control over the spell.

Her body was the shape of a pear, her face was heart shaped and soft with rest. Her hair was the same shade of red as Mystery's kitsune eyes. Her lips were in a gentle smile, being almost as red as her hair. He saw that the clothes she was wearing were all big and the pants had fallen off of her.

He chuckled and covered her half naked body with the blanket. He left out the room and retrieved an extra blanket, then spreaded over Arthur (Will be Marcus from Artie, Vivi, and Lance POV).

He sighed in contentment and returned to his own bed with little thought on how breakfast will be, especially since Lust became more human.

Arthur's eyes shot open, his head hurts and his body doesn't seem to responds at his commands, he still cannot believe it, Ruthra.... a girl? Or was that was an illusion or something?

His body started to wake up too, he slowly sat up as he holded his forehead when a sharp pain hitted him..... it was..... like a bullet that passed through his brain, covers were around his body.... probably Artie did that, Ruthra he-..... she wouldn't care less about him, and Arthur may not be an expert about body changing..... but that knock out seemed pretty nasty, and she didn't looked like one who would wake up any time sooner.

He gently removed the covers from his body, maybe it was simply an illusion........ it had to be, he was too shocked to even accept it when he first handedly saw hi-.... her changing the human form, maybe one look at the two in the bed, and his questions could be answered.....

He limped a little bit towards the bed, maybe it was a good thing that he knocked out himself...... maybe he did it on purpose, he honestly cannot remember, but one look at Ruthra..... and he saw a half naked woman, lying beside Artie..... yep, if his eyes are not betraying him for the first time.... it's no hallucination, she was definetly a woman.... or at least the body was such.

He needed a smoke, and he refused to believe for a second that Artie doesn't have a pack of them, he might be weird but the cigars are sacred, it's almost like if is related in Kingsmen's blood, and in fact..... he found the lighter and the pack of his favourites on the bedside table, he quickly took a couple of them and and headed towards the balcony..... he wasn't going to sleep tonight, that was for sure.

"Mmhmm, Shit!" Ruthra stretched and looked down at herself, she turned back into a woman. Artie was next to her and fast asleep, she straightened out and popped many bones in her body. She got up and stared at her reflection with a frown, she gained some weight...why was she worrying about this? She walked away and to her surprise, something was making her worried. That something is Arthur, who was smoking on the balcony.

Ruthra ran behind him and hugged him, she proceeded to pick him up and take him inside. Her breast were against his lower back, cause she was actually shorter than Vivi, and she set him down. Her face read anger, "Never wander off like that, you jackass, who knows what could happen and don't stare at me!"

She looked up at Arthur, her green eyes searching him up and down. She wasn't going to admit that she was a natural worrywart or very overprotective, but her thought was interrupted by a familiar sound. She turned to see, "Artie!" She literally jumped into his arms. Artie looked to Arthur, "Marcus? Whats wrong?"

Arthur was interrupted in one of his little hobbies, and if there is something that the world has learned about him, is to never.... EVER interrupt his smoking session, otherwise he will be legit pissed off.

And if that wasn't enough for him, he felt the demon from all people, hugging his back and moving him away from the balcony, interrupting his smoke AND the great view, she even dared to be pissed off to him!

He trembled for a second and then looked Artie directly in the eye, with a non pleaseant face.

"What's wrong?.... WHAT'S.... WRONG?! SHE is the problem! Teach her manners, otherwise she is good as a snack for the other soul consumers! And go back inside the bedroom, i didn't casted a protection spell around it just for bloody fun!..... see you tomorrow morning..... kids. I'm tired to play your babysitter for this night."

Ruthra rounded on Arthur, "NOBODY ASKED YOU!! Here I was actually worried for you, your magic is fucking weird enough as it is! Then I have been sensing something around the house and I shouldn't worry!? I'm in a physically weakened form and in a ton of pain, and you call me a kid! Sweetie do not let this pretty face fool you! I can handle anything!"

Ruthra was gasping for air when she finished, to avoid any physical altercation, he held her by her waist as she attempted to fight Arthur. Artie looked down with a smile, "You done love?" Ruthra growled, "Bite me."

Artie smiled gently and laughed, "Okay." She edged away from Artie as he leaned to her neck, "Nevermind you meanie."

Artie looked at Marcus with an apologetic expression, "Sorry Marcus, normally she is just worrying for me, but I guess you warmed a little part of her heart. You can continue to smoke if you want, she is going to check on you and all-" Ruthra was pushing at Artie before he could finish. Artie looked to her, "Ruth what's wrong?" "He just said that he put a protective spell on the room, go in there now! I need to go get my babies, you know since I'm like this." Artie paled and stared at her, "You will get arrested again, I don't think we should start the morning with bail out money." Artie had begun to carry the green eyed woman upstairs, "Night Marcus!"

Arthur simply shook his head at the scene they were making, one trying to hurry faster than the other.... even with Ruthra's weak protest, he still thinks that she is more of a kid than Artie is, at least he was actually greatfull for his help.... 

He turned back and leaned on the far left of the balcony.... smoke was all he needed in this moment, the little pain that Ruthra passed is nothing compared on what he had to endure before.... and now she started to talk about kids and stuff, to Artie from all people.... 

Yep, he definetly needed a good couple of smokes, at least those will calm him down...

Ruthra was set down and she immedeantly went for the floorboards where Artie his her "babies", two curved knives sat in the dust of the hole. Artie shifted, not long falling asleep.

It didn't took long for Arthur to feel some dark creatures coming closer towards him, he started to get frustrated..... he cannot even step two foots out of the house in the night before some bold creature tries and fails to devour his soul, now he understands why they wanted to hurry inside the house, he throwed the used cigar out from the balcony and summoned a clone while simultaneously vanish and reappear in front of the bedroom.

He opened the door and quickly closed it behind himself, his clone will bait them.... and they will *chase* him through the desert..... and when they think he got him.... poof. It was a nice prank to Lewis too, he will handle them, he is powerfull enough for such worthless creatures.

"I can't even take a fucking smoke....."

He saw Ruthra reaching for two pair of hidden knifes inside the floor, he rolled his eyes for how much of a nuisance she can be.... he had a plan, and he wasn't in the mood to take care of the dark ones in the open city.

"You can put them back, they won't smell us inside here."

Ruthra pouted, "But it has been such a looong time since I had the need to use them, besides can't ever be to safe with how demons react to Artie's Soul. Right Artie!?" Artie nodded grimly, "It was still weird to see you eat that banshee, my ears are still ringing." Ruthra grinned proudly and put the knives in the holders, "A- Marcus, can you sense what kind of spirits they are? I can't identify them."

She looked up at Arthur with an intense blaze in her eyes, she wanted to protect and not destroy. She was sure Arthur knew what she was up to, but she wasn't going to let him stop her.

Arthur shaked his head, he couldn't see them before he vanished away.... he can certainly feel them, but they aren't creatures that he met before.... or is it because he is still a little bit fuzzy in his head after how he fainted? He didn't really cared though, right now.... all he wanted is some rest, and if Ruthra wanted her fun, so be it, he won't be the one to uselessly stop her.

"For the record, you are still in town, and you don't wanna make a scene publicly. But if you desire to fight so much.... you gotta go in the Mojave Desert. You might find an old friend there too...."

Ruthra looked up to Arthur, she then gave a mischievious smile and grabbed more of her 'babies'. She wasn't going to pass this opprotunity to get a little warm up done, "Artie get some sleep! I'll be back in about an hour or so!" Ruthra takes her giant axe from the closet and runs through the door with a battle cry. Artie looked to Marcus and sighed, "You want the bed? I can sleep in L-Lewis' room or the guest room...or do you prefer the guest room?"

Artie was a little uneasy about letting Ruthra run off so easily, so he grabbed his cellphone and dialed Vivi. A faint and groggy voice moaned through the phone, "Artie? It is like something o clock in the morning, are you okay?" 

Artie smiled, "Yea, can you send Mystery over? I need him to help me find something, just say Lust and he'll be on his way." He could hear the padding of paws leaving the room and a sleepy Vivi biding goodnight and hanging up, in an instant, Mystery was pawing at the door. He strolled in and looked to Marcus before turning to Artie, "Where is she?" 

Artie sighed, "Either Mojave Desert or in a back alley for that dramatic effect. Your pick just as good as mine." Mystery face pawed, "Arthur this is-"

The house shook from an explosion nearby, Artie could almost see Ruthra laughing with a roaring fire behind her. He has seen it female or not, it was done. Mystery sighed, "I'll go check." With a last glare from Mystery to Arthur, he jumped from the window to the smell of smoke.

From a boring night.... it turned out from an exciting one, he had the opportunity to finally see Ruthra through her full potential, if the dark ones were not enough to trigger her excitment.... the mention of Lewis setted up her interest, oh..... he didn't wanted to loose the show at all...

He grabbed two cans of soda, another handfull of cigarettes and quickly floated out from the window, he followed Ruthra enthusiastically.... she was very energetic and thirsty for a fight.... he could see it and smell it from a mile away.... oh if Lewis is already in the desert he will be in big troubles~

He followed her through the desert, his clone just vanished away in the exact moment the dark creatures tried to attack it..... the fragment returned in his hearth with ease, he sat down in the sand, opened a can of soda, and watched in eager to see her fighting.

Artie watched Marcus leave, he was sure he was safe and went to sleep. Though he did continue to worry, he felt a reassured that Mystery and Marcus were going after her. Even if she was a little rambunctious.

Ruthra had started the fight in town and accidentally blew up a car, she sighed and led the group of cloaked figures to the desert like instructed by Arthur. How can he be right, she was really gonna show him whose boss. She could already smell the bastard as she grabbed her Chokuto from her back, she was excellent with a straight sword. She enjoyed the blood that stained it, she let her eyes glow their green hue.

Her smile more menacing since the cave, "Who should I devour first?" and one at a time those intruders rushed her. She grew bored after just dodging them, she didn't need all her strength for this and that is when her masscre began. The closest of the dark hooded ones, was her first victim. She ripped out its darkened Soul and took a bite out of it like it was an apple.

The inside was oozing with a familiar purple gunk, the crunch of the Soul made he eat the whole thing. When she looked back at the intruders with the desire for blood running high, which they must have sensed caused they ran like vermin they were. Ruthra didn't hesitate to chase, she slaughtered them. Each providing its own flavor and power, then a pink hue caught her attention.

A tall skeleton standing and watching in shock as she finished the Souls, her eyes peircing as she recognized the ghost. Her lips curled into a smile and she took a step forward, to be nearly roasted by a fireball. Her eyes narrowed, "You know...your trying very hard to hurt my bae, **but I won't let you~**." 

He began to to toss fireballs at her, but each was deflected by one hand. She caught one and licked it, the taste was alluring, it spoke of vengance and sadness and hate. She would have fun with this guy, and hide it from Artie...but it would hurt. She wanted to test him, and let Arthur have his fun, "Listen ghost Pepper, I will give you a week. In that week I will kill you or let you live, depending. Devouring you would be too boring, I want you to suffer. Suffer worse than Artie, cry harder than Vivi, and you will go insane. See you soon Ghost Pepper!"

With a flash, she teleported to Mystery, who was just entering the desert. He growled for a bit, "What did you do?!" "Nothing~"

By the time Arthur has finshed his second soda, Ruthra finished to play around Lewis, he doesn't know what holds her from toying with him a little more though..... still, he was very satisfied by the glorious sight of this battle.

He tossed the empty can away, Ruthra was far more interesting than he had thought.... he devoured the creatures with ease, just like he expected from a demon with that level of burning desire to fight, he patted down the sand from his pants and appeared in front of her, with a very satisfied grin, but kinda sinister nontheless.

"Well, you put up a big show, it was very fun to watch if i might add.... Heh! Look at him retreating in his shitty mansion, no really! Look at hi- *Loudly laughs*"

He wiped away the small tears from his eyes, seeing him so traumatized and confused was so good! It was one of the best thing he ever saw since he came here....

"Oh.... that is just rich!...."

Ruthra wasn't completely satisfied, but she did enjoy herself and she smiled. Only for it to fall once again, "If all three of us are here...whose with Artie?" She knew that there was a protective spell over the room, but why not the house. She growled and grabbed the two males, "Hold on!" and she teleported to the house and saw the door was broken into, but instead of figures with Artie, it was Lance with a wrench.

Lance turned to glare at Ruthra but stopped short, he was a she again and her shirt had seen better days. He sighed and shook his head, "Demoness, I want an explaination! NOW!" Ruthra flinched, "We were trying to lead them away, I didn't know some stayed behind. Sorry Uncle Lance." She pouted a bit before hanging her head in shame. He narrowed his eyes, "Lucky fer you, I was called by ma nephew."

Ruthra nodded and remained silent, all she wanted to do now was take a shower and take a nap. Even though she was still on alert and a bit high strung, she looked relaxed enough and Artie emerged from the bathroom. He had a sad smile on his face and looked to Ruthra, "Had fun babe?"

Ruthra made a sound of a kicked puppy, "Artie! I didn't mean to leave you alone!" Artie laughed as she dove into his chest, "Women emotions are hard to contain, so I guess its natural to get violent." He hugged her and she looked at him.

Arthur's eyes widened for the shock. Did he.... did he really said that? He looked back at Mystery and he showed the same paled expression, even Lance silently gulped at hearing his nephew's words.... he was dead.... he was sooooo dead right now!

The three of them waited for the blow in different ways. Mystery layed a paw in front of his eyes, Lance looked away, and Arthur simply wrapped his hands and stared at them, curious on what will happen to Artie next, who knows.... he might simply get knocked out cold........ if he was lucky.

Ruthra just stood there with her mind trying to process what was said, she simply moved back to peer at him and narrowed her eyes. Then before she knew it, Artie was on the ground but she didn't do it. Artie wasn't actually Artie, who had remained in the room to avoid capture. The fake Artie turned into one of those cloaked figures from before, Ruthra didn't hesitate to peirce through its chest and take its Soul. 

She turned to Artie, "It seems that I've stolen the heart of another demon, what to do?" Artie was already in the bathroom throwing up, and Lance snorted. He walked passed the trio with a good night, and yelled nice one to Artie. Tonight was just too much for him.

Arthur started to get sleepy too, if he was actually a little bit less exhausted he might have even questioned on how this creature even tried to capture Artie.... but it seems that this universe had a different impact in his body, he was tired.... and that was odd.

"Have a good night you two, i'll hit the floor."

Arthur waved away carelessly, he went down from the stairs and layed his back on the cold wooden floor.

Ruthra stared at the resting Arthur and looked to Artie, She sighed and picked him up bridal style. Artie moved the covers back and tucked him in as she laid him down, Ruthra was not pleased. She and Artie went to the guest bed room and took the cover to the room with Arthur and with Ruthra in the middle, they slept. Ruthra of course didn't need sleep, but she welcomed the comfort that she was in.

She looked over the two of them and kept the nightmares at bay, cause these two needed to sleep. She did actually take a selfie and grinned at the two as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R: It should be obvious by now, spoilers below, don't read them if you don't wan- bla bla BLA!
> 
> What is really important right now, so... probably a lot of you are a little bit confused on where Twisted Arthur and Ruthra came from, so i decided to open Q&R's in the comment section. You probably know already how it works.... but for those who had never readed MSA tumblr posts... it kinda works like this.
> 
> / (Ask_*Name/Names*) ((Example: Ask_Ruthra / Ask_Arthur_and_Vivi))
> 
> *The subject* (On how detailed is it, it's completly up to you. Just remember to stick with your roleplay. We don't mind typos. So don't be affraid.)
> 
> *Then wait for a response* /
> 
> Every character is available to ask.... including us! Yep, you heard it right, we put ourselfs in this universe, so if you have questions and/or wanna roleplay with us, go ahead.
> 
> We hope that you'll have a nice experience with the fanfic and with your roleplaying. Have a nice day
> 
> J: Like Bacon buddy said, any question and Rp will be answered and challenged! Enjoy it weirdos!


	7. Vivi Vs Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is surprised to see an unfamiliar woman with Artie, this is the revealing chapter for the universe...may count as a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Not like they got along in the beginning anyway
> 
> R: Well.... Arthur doesn't know what to do in this situation.
> 
> J: In my case, accept it, its cozy
> 
> R: Not a chance, Arthur won't be suddenly comfortable near Ruthra.... not THIS close at least.
> 
> J: She will get vengence
> 
> R: Arthur will get a peacefull sleep..... someday.
> 
> J: Or whenever he uses that blanket, enchanting isn't it

Ruthra had dozed before Mystery fell asleep, he wasn't sure why but she welcomed Arthur with opened arms. It didn't make sense considering how territorial and overprotective she was, especially with other demons.

He closed his eyes but didn't fully rest, in case Arthur was a liar and in his case that would be unwise.

Arthur was in a blank dream, no colours.... no immaginary location.... nothing. This was the alternative from his nightmares, the complete void of his supposed *Dream*, and he slept in peace.... or at least untill he didn't feeled hands around his chest, and that slight disturb waked him up, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Ruthra in front of him.

"Demon, can you...... move your hands away from me? Thanks."

Ruthra moaned, she was very comfortable. She cracked and eye and looked to Arthur, "No, I am far to cozy to move right now. You can place me on Artie if you want, but I'll probable just ambush you later."

Ruthra wiggled herself deeper between the men and gave a content sigh, "(*muffled talking*)

Arthur wasn't pleased one bit, if she thinks that he will let her toy him around only because he is a little bit tired, well.... then she is greatly mistaken.

"I said.... move. Your. Hands. Away."

The only alternative to free himself from her grasp, is to lay her near Artie, just like she suggested. He knew that there was a trick behind her suggestion.... something that will make impossible to free himself from her, but he wasn't in the mood to be used by a demon..... and Ruthra was no exception.

He slowly removed her hands from his shoulder blades, and slowly pushed her in front of Artie.

Ruthra pouted as she was placed on Artie, "Your mean...asshole." even though she didn't make a move back to him, she did think a few revenge techniques though. She snuggled in Artie's chest and purred, she said nothing as the bed shifted. If he wanted nightmares...its on him, though she wasn't going to tell him that.

Artie put his arm on her as he slept, she just laid there, resting in his arms. It wasn't in her nature to not help, so she shifted to touch him again.

Arthur considered to go back and sleep, but before that, he actually preferred to sleep on the floor rathen than sleeping with these two..... he didn't understanded love, but he knew how to keep someone's privacy.

So without a second thought, he sat up from the bed, not even bothering to adjust the covers, and went down from the stairs once more.

Just as he was about to lay down on the floor.... the couch in front of him picked his need.... they won't mind if he sleeps on the couch, right? And what if they do?..... Fuck it, he accepted the risk to get yelled if it meaned that he could be a little bit comfy while he sleeps.

So he jumped in the couch and he started to snore incredibly fast.

It was still dark out, Ruthra kissed Artie and grabbed an extra blanket to take to Arthur. Ruthra paused looking in the living room, _that idiot_ she thought with a sigh. She walked to him and gently hit his face, "Follow me sleeping beauty, the couch isn't as cozy as the bed in the guest bed."

She backed up a bit before throwing the blanket at him, "Its next to Lewis' room, and sleep well ya jerk."

Arthur started to had enough about this rough awakenings, kidding around for the first time is fine with him too.... but the second time started to get frustrating, she came down here just to invite him in a guest room? **NEAR LEWIS'S NO LESS**.... and gave him a blanket as if he needed it? Ugh..... he started to get a little bit pissed off, not enough to cause any trouble, but hopefully enough to back her off a little bit.

"Easy there, demon. Just because i look a little bit like Artie, it doesn't mean i have his same taste. For you to know, this couch is just perfect and cozy for my taste."

He throwed back the blanket at Ruthra, he didn't needed it anyway.

"Take this back, i'm fine without it. Now go and do stuff with Artie.... or whatever you want, just don't bother me anymore this night."

"Humor me, and you'll need it, and take it or I'll keep you up...all...night...with the power of song." Ruthra tossed the blanket back at Arthur and left him. She doesn't need sleep, so she'll know if it leaves him. She didn't want to admit putting a spell on it to keep Nightmares away, "All I'm gonna do is cuddle the sleeping person upstairs." She grinned in the dark and teleported to the bedroom.

Ruthra started to get in Arthur's nerves, that demon........ can't just leave him alone? This stupid blanket..... fine! He'll keep it if it means that she stays away from him, at least for this night, he was so tired and angry, that he just decided to let go all of the silent curses that he was throwing at her and turning his face towards the couch.....

He.... surprisingly started to dooze off a third time without any problems, was it the blanket? Or-...........

Arthur shook his head, he was tired to think about possibilities, tired to curse at someone, tired to bicker at someone.... he just wanted to sleep.... and sleep he got.

===The Next Morning===

Ruthra got up, full of energy and still unable to turn male again. She decided to make breakfast, after stealing Artie's yellow and orange sweatshirt and pants. She began to hum a song that had been stuck in her head for a while. She began with french toast, with a smile on her face.

She had checked on Arthur a few times with a knowing smirk, even as an insane dictator, she will always win in an argument against Arthur. She was preparing plates when Artie emerged from the bedroom, his bed head was obvious proof of a good night's sleep. She was making coffee when Artie's phone rang, "It's Vivi...I'll answer." Artie rose from the table and went to the balcony.

She hummed delightfully and poured three cups of coffee.

Arthur instead.... woke up in a different light than Ruthra, in the opposite energy to be exact. His eyes half closed, his entire body surprisingly hurting like hell, and a short but strong desire to kick someone's ass.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the last desire quickly disappeared in a matter of seconds, and that was because of his absolute need to shower a little bit... he loves the warm water on his skin, and second... he inhaled... the food.

"Morning."

"Morning, you want your coffee black?" Ruthra frowned at Arthur's posture,she told him to sleep in the guest room. She simply gave him the cup of coffee and resumed washing dishes. She listened as Artie entered the house, "Vivi said she got us a haunt and she'll be here to see us soon, Ruth...what are you going to do?" Ruthra paused and smiled to her worried lover, "Vivi needs to meet me anyway, I doubt we'll get along though. I might be messing up her harem."

Artie choked on his own coffee, "H-Harem?!" "Yea, if I was still male, she would be surrounded by men. I sorta messed that up, especially since I won't allow you to go by yourself and I can stop hiding from her after saving you."

Ruthra was scrubbing harder now at the used skillet, she was about to say something else when the front door was opened.

"Hey Arthur, the front door was open so I-" Vivi stopped at the sight of Ruthra and her mouth fell open. Artie took a long sip of his coffee before explaining.

Arthur listened in complete silence on what she just said.... disgusting. What a cheap tactic for the personal busnesses, and why would Ruthra wanted to do that?

She is relieable, she has a sweet smile..... wait, did he just thinked that?! He quickly shaked his head out of those thoughts... what the hell is he thinking? Sometimes.... he is just worse than Ruthra.

And really Ruthra? Really? Harem? That's your thanksgiving for Vivi's check-up and help? That was a new kind of low that he discovered from her.... he wasn't going to let her do that, not when she hasn't done anything wrong....

"Oh, good morning Vivi. Sorry if i didn't come yesterday, but i was kind of busy with stuff and such... i hope you understand."

Vivi nodded, still dazed from the explaination, picking at the breakfast given to her. Of course not everything wasn't explained yet, but a demon was quite a shock. Ruthra was standing on the sidelines nerves were shot, she wasn't expecting her to be here.

Vivi finally spoke, "So your girlfriend is a demoness that was in your head, torturing you, letting you have an emotional breakdown, and she's your girlfriend....ARE YOU INSANE!!?"

Artie flinched from the burst from Vivi, "Vivi I-"

Vivi rounded on Ruthra, "You tortured him-" "I know." "He hadn't slept in ages!-" "I know." "Say something other than that!"

Ruthra looked Vivi in the eyes, "Don't know what you want me to say, Miss Vivi. Nothing can be done about the past, Artie has forgiven me...even though I don't deserve it. Nothing I have tried changes his mind, and I never seen him so angry when I threatened you. I guess you can say, I wanted that kind of love...but I ended up showing it."

Vivi was speechless but it was shaken off, "What is keeping me from excorsising you?" "You would kill Artie."

Arthur closely listened to Vivi's words, and he had to admit... that she was sort of right, he can undersrand the anger in her veins, what they had to pass in his universe when the demon wasn't *Nice* with them, he knew... and he understood her, what can he possibly say to change her idea on the demon?

"For as much as it sounds silly, miss Vivi. She isn't lying, their soul is connected, like.... a fifty-fifty way. One half is Artie's the other is the Demon's, and i think that you know what happens when a person remains with only half a soul..."

Vivi nawed on her lip, Marcus had a point and she was being unfair. She looked to Artie and gritted her teeth, "A **demon** Artie...you seriously love a demon?" She turned back to Ruthra, not accepting her best friend's choice.

Vivi pointed to Ruthra, "I'll find a way to separate you, then your-" Artie gently grabbed her arm, "Vivi, you won't. I'm happy with her, you wouldn't do that to me...would you?"

Vivi could hear the hurt in Artie's voice, her heart sunk as he stared at her. He was happy and that is all she wanted for him, "If you hurt him-" "I know."

Ruthra was glad that Artie spoke up for her, she should get him a Surf's Up pizza....or whatever its called. She watched Vivi's eyes go from anger to scorn in a hot second, but she wasn't going to press. Artie did.

"I wanna bring Ruthra with me to the haunt, she was gonna come anyway...but she thought it was best to inform you of her earlier."

Arthur annoyedly watched this little drama they brought on themselfs, he undetstood that she was worried, bur if Ruthra really wanted to devour Artie's soul, she would have done it a long time ago.

He doesn't agree with Artie's choice either, but if he is happy with her, who is he to say who to love? He didn't understanded it anyway, might as well not dwell on it.

But when he looked at Vivi.... he had a akward feeling inside his stomach, was another one of her spells? It didn't felt bad.... just.... strange.

"V-Vivi... what is the... h-h-hunt about exactly?"

Vivi smiled at Marcus, "Its a cult trying to summon a demon to bring the end of the world as we speak!" Ruthra snorted, "That guy? The most he'd do....we gotta stop him." Vivi stared as the demoness' face paled.

She didn't want to but she had to ask, "Why?" Ruthra looked to Vivi and face palmed. She shook her head, "Humans, forgot, okay long story short he's a giant pervert with a fetish for girlsnin relationships. If he's in control of this world...he'll kill all men and have the world's biggest harem."

During the explaination, Vivi's own face paled. Ruthra literally jumped over the counter onto Artie, "No! We must destroy the spell book and all, I don't want Artie to disappear!" Artie chuckled, "Lets get ready!"

Sounded easy enough to Arthur, even if he cannot use his powers, a simple horny demon won't be an obstacle for him, or them. And even if he succeeds, it's not like he would care.... then why he is worried if Vivi has to deal with him?.... these emotions were so confusing.... but one thing was clear, he wouldn't let that bloody demon touch her.

Ruthra was humming by the time everyone was ready, she had packed Artie's bag and a few charms from previous travels. She wasn't surprised when Vivi opted to sit with her in the back seat and began safety measures, instead of splitting normally, she did it by gender.

She and Vivi were one team, Arthur and Artie were another, and Mystery would stay with the van. They set off to Kingman Machanics for going off, Lance gave everyone a nod before they set off. It was silent, Artie and her would have conversations in his head if she opted to go there.

Vivi only stared at Ruthra as though waiting for a chance to get rid of her, but Ruthra can't help with her nature. She just had to tease someone, "Miss Vivi, you get wrinkkes on that cute face of yours if you keep this up."

Vivi literally growled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruthra chuckled, _oh this is going to be fun_

The road was peacefull for Arthur, Vivi wasn't asking any questions about him, which is a good thing.... but he still felt a little bit left out, everyone seemed so nervous throughout the road, nobody talked to each other untill Ruthra decided to start a conversation with the worst way possible.

He wanted some vivicity, true.... but not like this! He doesn't understand why Ruthra would ever do that.... especially when they start a hunt. He wasn't going to let her play around with Vivi too.... she didn't deserved this kind of treatment. He turned around and looked directly in her blue eyes... and he felt his face reddening up for some reason....

"D-Don't worry, she's always like this. Ignore her, okay?...... For me?"

Okay, that turned out more akward than he thought.... He kinda knew that he was going to stutter.... but never to be soft around someone, gosh why her spell doesn't work on Ruthra as well.... she would have such an easier time....

Vivi saw the blush but didn't say anything, this demoness was obviously bored. She grinned wider, "Marcus, I was just stating fact...don't you think she's cute?" Vivi found herself looking at Marcus, for some reason her heart was pounding at the thought.

Ruthra couldn't contain her joy to see Arthur completely speechless and at Vivi's mercy, she took a quick picture and saved it in her phone. These two are so cute together, but she wasn't goin to tell either of rhem that to their face.

Vivi.... cute? That thought only made his cheeks even redder, but why?! And how he is supposed to answer that?!

He loudly gulped, even if he tried to prevent it, and he tried to answer honestly.

"W-Well.... I-... Uh.... I find her very cute...."

Ruth a had already his the record button on her phone, she said nothing as Vivi's face turned bright pink. The two sat in silence as Ruthra laughed internally, her outside was blushing but she said nothing.

Artie was holding in his own laugh as the two blushed in the back, but he frowned a bit. Vivi belonged with Lewis, but if she was happy with this man...then he was okay with it.

Vivi was frozen, the new cute guy whom she met a few days ago, thought she was cute. Why was it so rewarding to know this?

Her heart fluttered as he liked at her, "Marcus...I think your cute too."

Arthur's heart started to beat even more fastly than usual, he felt his cheeks reddening even more, and this strange feeling in his stomach growed even larger.... what was happening to him? Why those words were such an impact upon him?

The Vivi from his universes wasn't really delighted by his presence.... he tried to help her out, in his own twisted ways. But she just kept calling him a monster, a freak for bringing harm upon the purple haired man, for not feeling regrett doing so.... those words broke him even more, but this Vivi..... actually likes him, because she doesn't know his real identity. From the short time he spended with her, she was nice, listening, and helpfull....... damnit! What are these feelings?!

"Oh-.... Uhm-.... You were actually the first one telling me something like that...... It's...... Nice to hear actually..... S-So...... Thanks......"

Ruthra was a tad bit offended, she called him cute on many occations since he got here. But she focused more on Vivi, "If you like that sort of thing, Artie's more my type." Artie laughed as he pulled into a hotel parking lot, "Ruth your my type too."

Ruthra was delighted to know she had more teasing material over Arthur, especially after recording this whole ordeal and sending it to Artie's laptop.

Vivi got up and followed Artie to the check in, leaving Arthur, Ruthra and Mystery alone. Ruthra smiled gently, "That was fun, we should double date Arthur."

Usually Arthur hated asking help to others, he was always the one who wanted to solve matters by his own way, but emotional ones..... even he needed suggestions from his deadbeats, and since they are not here and Ruthra is the only one who knows this sector.... he might just ask about his problems.

"I cannot believe that i'm saying this.... but..... Ruthra, can i ask you a question? I..... have these... strange feelings when Vivi is around, dunno how to explain them.... it's like.... i feel warmer, my cheeks don't stop reddening even if i try to keep my temperature under control, and my heart beats like crazy.... any ideas why? I'm feeling lost right here...."

Ruthra pretended to be surprised, "Dude, you _**Love**_ her! Welp, Artie plans on asking if you could stay with her for a few days. You can handle that...right?"

Arthur rolls his eyes, a simple answer as love isn't enough as an answer.... what did it mean anyway? Something that has to do with dinner? How does she expects from him to understand it? Maybe she doesn't.... and only toys with him, as usual.... Though the idea on staying with Vivi sounds nice......

"I-Uhm..... I would like that.... I guess? Dunno really, it sounds nice...."

"You're star struck dude, we gotta take you shopping for new clothes and stuff. Get yourself situated, and maybe a job with Lance until we figure our next course of plans." Ruthra began to ramble.

Her worries began to flood her mind as Mystery cleared his throat, "Let us not forget about Lewis, what are we to do about him?"

Ruthra laughed, 'He had a fucking year to come back, he doesn't care. He wont even touch Artie or Vivi, she is too much fun."

Arthur's sudden satisfied mood, changed into a worried one alongside with Ruthra and Mystery's..... What are they supposed to do with Lewis? He will not dare to be near them after what shame he passed last night, but they will have to eventually deal with him.... and what happens if Vivi will have her memories back?..... And why does it bother him so much?!

"First of all, i keep my clothes clean, and i cannot buy anything else since.... you know, not all my body is human! Second, not a chance! I prefer to work alongside with Vivi in the library than with that old fart in the garage! And third.... let's.... deal with him later, we have to think about the demon first...."

Before anyrhing else was said Artie and Vivi returned, "Okay guys, we leave tomorrow. Girls in one room boys in the other, I want everyone awake by ten."

The two humans led the way to the bed rooms, Ruthra silently reminded Arthur that Artie does not remember anything aside from the fight in the desert. She said nothing as they entered the conjoined room, Vivi stared her down as soon as the door was closed. She approached Ruthra and pointed at her chest,

"Tell me what you did to Arthur." Ruthra looked up at Vivi, who was a head taller than herself. Ruthra sighed, "I tried possessing him and got stuck, then we just started getting along. Of course I had to scold him about eating and sleeping."

Vivi does not believe the demoness and she didn't like her, even if Artie was in love with her.

Arthur entered in the room alongside with Artie, he was kinda thankfull that he had ended up with him as a roommate for tonight than Vivi, of course, there was the otherside of him that REALLY wanted to be her roommate, but he knew that he needed to calm himself down first than anything.

He looked around in the room, he saw two beds, one on the ground and another up in the wall, a TV in front of the beds in case they need to watch anything, a good old window, a fridge with a small kitchen room, and surprisingly.... a computer.

It would come in handy if he was bored or unable to sleep, he was a huge PC nerd, and he was going to probably stay up all the night playing Brawlhalla or Paladins, those are his two favourite F2P games.

He turned back to Artie, and asked him about his taste of height.

"So.... which bed will you sleep on? The one in the ground, or the one in the wall?"

Artie wasn't fond of the one on the wall, "Ground." He began to take out a game consol and looked to Marcus. A thought struck him, "Hey you wanna play in an RP room with me? Tonight is gonna be Call of Duty, that is what RichardLyex said."

He began to hook it up, "I usually bring both the Xbox and a playstation, but we couldn't find it."

Arthur gladly accepted the proposition, he needed a good distraction from what happened in the van, and an RP sounded neat.... though he doesn't knpw who Richard is, it's probably one of Artie's friends.

"Yeah, it sounds cool. Let's see if there is something in the fridge first though, you brought some snacks too, right?"

Artie pulled out many bags of chips, soda, and candies, "You insult me if you didn't think otherwise. NightmareJasmine is already calling, careful if she plays tonight just know she has no aim and is trigger happy.

He answered and heard RichardLyex and NightmareJasmine exclaim, "Hey guys!" Artie chuckled at them, "Ruthra isn't with me today."

"He isn't sick is he?" A hint of worry could be heard in Nightmare's voice, "Nah, on a job and I'm with a new friend. Marcus! Come meet the Writer team!"

Arthur came in the dining room, and saw two figures, one is a tall, black haired man, with brown eyes, and the other is a mid height, bruenette with chocolate eyes, both of them had one of their arms wrapped in around each other's neck, even if the bruenette had some difficulties to keep her arm around his heck, her laternative was to wrap it around his torso..

Both of them smiled at him, as the black haired man scretched his right hand towards him, waiting to be shaked, and he accepted it.

"Nice to meet you, Marcus. I'm Richard, and this beautifull woman beside me is Jasmine."

Jasmine accepted his hand, "Hey Arthur...are you two related?"

Artie jumped and shook his head, "No, why?" "Hm...no reason. You wanna start the game or do have to wait for your friend?" Just then the door to the other room bursted open. Vivi and Ruthra were both in torn clothes and throwing swings at each other.

Both covered in the others blood, Artie grabbed the closes girl. He signalled Marcus to grab Ruthra, and Jasmine had forced Richard to his knees to cover his eyes.

Arthur ran towards Ruthra with anger in his vein, Vivi was hurt and bleeding..... and Ruthra was covered in her blood! He didn't wasted a second to tackle her on the other side of his wall, she was on her knees, defenseless, to his mercy.

"Ruthra...... You better have a good damn reason for hurting her....."

Richard couldn't see anything, Jasmine covered his eyes from something.... he just hopes nothing bad happened, and he had nobody else to question than Jasmine herself.

"Jas.... what's happening? Nobody got hurt, right?"

Jasmine turned her head, "Cat fight, clothes partly gone, and blood. Why do girls scratch and holy shit! Ruth you have a glowing circle on your side!" Ruthra heard nothing as she thrashed against Arthur's body.

Her body was on fucking fire and she was so angry at the moment, she could hear Arthur talking but couldn't register the words.

Artie stared at her as Vivi stilled, "First off, Vivi, regular excorsist spells don't do muh on her but make her unbelievably angry and make her attack the person who casted it. Marcus, please take her to the other room. Seperation is important, especially with her eyes turning red. Vivi we are going to have a long talk. Sorry guys, we can play tomorrow."

Jasmine nods, "Sure, seeya."

Arthur nods and picks up Ruthra, so Vivi tried to excorcise her..... he bets it was because of the demon's teasing, stubborn Vivi.... he told her to ignore her words, guess Ruthra pushed the buttons too far.

Picking up Ruthra was easy, bringing her in the other room was the real challenge, she was trying to kick him in the legs, with no success, he tried to bite his arm, luckly she was biting the mechanical one, and she was whining like a 8 year old kid.... she started to get on his nerves, if she didn't stopped opposing him......

"Ruthra, stop jerking around, or i swear that i will cast a spell that will knock your ass out, and you don't want that.... don't you?"

Richard leaved the hotel alongside with Jasmine, both a little bit disappointed that they couldn't stay any longer, Richard looked at Jasmine while they were walking back in their home.

"well that was a short visit..... what would you like to do now?"

Before Jasmine could answer her phone beeped, "You wanna join a cult? It is on the why not list."

Inside, Ruthra continued thrashing. She felt worse, but it doesn't stop her body from reacting. Arthur finally dropped her, the force was enough to make her calm down.

The fucking runes were burning into her skin, she had no choice but to accept it. Though this was enough to want a go at Lance for trying the same tactic, she was calmed long enough for her to see her surroundings, "Before, y-you ask I d-did nothing." Her words were forced and chopped up, she winced in pain as she turned over.

This was the reason she hated her female self, she didn't have a problem with emotions and was less vulnerable to spells. In her opinion, Arthur ans Vivi got along better with her male self. Calm, cool, collected, and gave 0 shits about anything or anyone but Artie.

She looked up as the Runes in her side began to stop burning.

Richard looked at the cult picture.... they didn't seem vvery friendly, but if Jasmine is fine with it, then he is fine with it too.

"What sort of cult is it? I hope not one of those who wants weirdos who wants to dominate the world and stuff..."

Arthur stared down at Ruthra, he wasn't that heartless to leave him on the floor, so he picked her up, and surprisingly, she wasn't trying to deny his actions.... she was very interesting as a girl, he doesn't see why she would remain a male, at least she is kinda fun to hang out with.... even if she cannot stop teasing others, and that's why he doesn't believe that she didn't say anything to Vivi for making such an action.

"Yeah right.... because you totally didn't teased her in the van.... Ruthra, it's so obvious that you pushed your teasings too far, and she reacted in a violent way.... honestly, what did you expect? And if you knew that this could happen.... then why don't make me stay in her room and you with Artie's? Wouldn't have been that choice a little bit safer?"

Jasmine looked up at the sky in thought, "They didn't say....lets go anyway, if it is one of the destruction one's we can just "accidentally" mess it up.

Then Jasmine began to type in the number.

Ruthra sighed, "She was interrogating me about how I ended up with Artie, of course I couldn't tell her anything about the cave. So I told her what she needed to know, then she got upset and put a spell on me. Next thing I knew we were scratching each other up, and thats how I knew it was a weak spell for excorsing Casper.

I don't pull hair or scratch in a fight, it gets messy. Not I need a countercurse and a shower, not in that order...and I heard what you said about sharing a room with Vivi. _**she will have your head for suggesting it**_ and besides, she wants to keep an eye on me. You calling your girlfriend weak?" _Pervert_ she said that last part in her head.

Richard wasn't entirely sure that this was a good idea.... he has a bad feeling about this, but in the other hand, Jasmine always had good instincts, so he trusted her, with the bottom of his heart. He gave a small smile as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Okay then, let's see this cult."

Arthur took half of her explanation seriously, there is no way that Vivi snapped out for no absolute reason, it's just not from her nature, she must have said or done something to make Vivi do a violent act, and who said that he is the one who needs to suggest it? Didn't she just said that Artie will talk about this? And lastly..... when did he call Vivi weak?

"Excuse me.... but what do you mean with Girlfriend? What does it mean excatly? And if she wants my head if i'm her roommate, why did you suggest it in the first place?"

If there was a word that Arthur could describe Ruthra as a female, it would be *Strange* but also *Interesting*

In this moment, Ruthra knew...she fucked up. She smirked a bit, "I may or may not have said that you two should share this room so I can cuddle with Artie, hear me out. Demons don't need sleep and she would try and stay up all night cause she doesn't trust me, after that thought I may have said you were her new found boyfriend. She blushed and started the assault."

Fiddled wih her fingers as the room grew quiet, she could hear Artie scolding Vivi in the other room. She braced herself on her arms to look at Arthur.

So that's how she got pissed off, he doesn't know what Boyfriend means, but it must be some sort of word to tease perhaps? Now that he is thinking about it.... he really wants some answers from her.

"Okay, first of all..."

He layed her down on the bed, and by the sound she made, she is grateful for it, now he really wants to know what these words mean.

"Previously you said that i'm his Boyfriend, and Vivi is my Girlfriend, correct?"

He doesn't let her answer the question, he already knows the answer, and goes on with his speech.

"Can you explain me what Girlfriend and Boyfriend means? Is it some sort of word to joke around? Or.... i dunno, it has to do with feelings and stuff?"

Ruthra snorted, "Boyfriend and girlfriend is the beginning level of two partners, the partners share an interesting bond of care and protectiveness. The two tend to find themselves wanting to cuddle or be around the other, they have an undeniable trust for the other, but that can be called love.

An example is me and Artie, you know I'll go to hell and back for my Artie. Artie has even taken up scolding Vivi, even though she is the one who does that. We became partners, and all I was trying to do was get closer to Artie.

Vivi really hates me." Ruthra laid on her side and looked through books for the counter curses. She didn't bother looking up at Arthur this time, she was focused on feeling better.

Arthur's questions were finally filled with answers, even if a couple of more popped out, he wants to tend with it later, he..... cares for her?

He thinked about it for a couple of minutes, staring at nothing specific, if not the wall itself.... then an answer was brought in his head.... yes, he cares for her, he thought before about not letting the demon do anything to Vivi, did he not? So.... he is her boyfriend.... but does Vivi care about him though? Now that was a good question...

He decided to hit the bed, and it was better if he did it in this room... he doesn't think that Vivi wants to deal with Ruthra this night... or him, from what the demon said at least. 

"I'll go to sleep, Good night."

He took the small stairs for the bed upfront of Ruthra, and started to dooze off peacefully.

Ruthra sighed, he can sleep anywhere. She stood up and gave him an extra blanket, putting the nightmare repellent spell on it. 

She knocked at the attached room door, once opened she slipped in and turned to Artie. Her eyes were relaxed, "found the counter curse, and Marcus fell asleep on the stairs."

Artie looked to Vivi as she nodded, the two went in and Artie lifted Marcus up and put him on the bed on the floor.

Ruthra was going to question why but saw the look in his eyes. She was trading rooms, and Vivi accepted it. She moved into Artie's room and laid on the bed on the ground, she knew she was in trouble when Artie entered the room.

Though all he did was lay down for sleep, "When we're done with the job, we will talk about this."


	8. Kidnapping part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damsel is taken from the Knight. Now the princess is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Wow a cult! We got weird cloaks and everything! Who ever made the bucket list is pretty cool.
> 
> R: Yeah! It's pretty dope right? I wonder what we are supposed to do in this cult though.
> 
> Cult member: Hello, here have a complimentary muffin basket and bottle of wine!
> 
> J: Cool!
> 
> R: Heh! This cult isn't that bad afterall...

Ruthra was making breakfast by the time everyone awoke, she remained quiet as the haunt was discussed. Arthur was pretty quiet as well, had he seen who was in the room with him?

This thought made her smile gently, Vivi's wounds were healed and she seemed to be more excited. The woman looked to Ruthra, "We are still going together, but no fighting."

Ruthra shrugged as she ate her food.

Arthur sat on silence alongside with Artie, he doesn't have anything to say right now actually... if not talking about the strange little dream he had.

He is still confused on how this is possible, the dream didn't turned out bad or good, it was a strange one actually, enjoyable.... but still strange on his standards.

He has to discuss this with Ruthra, even if she's practically the teaser of this group, she could give him valluable and straight answers when she is asked nicely enough.

But right now the small dream he had, is the lowest of his problems.... he is more curious to know on how the team believes to tookn the horny Demon down, and if someone had the plan.... that's Vivi.

"S-So.... Vivi. What is our next move? Do we know where the cult is, and what sort of magic they can use?"

Vivi smiled at the welcomed destraction, "They study wicca and regular dark magic, according to the client, they meet in a forest in the edge of town. I want to be able to find their hideout and slowly interrupt the ritual, whatever that is." Ruthra shook her head, "If you must know, we may be dealing with murderers. If no one is missing, we might not be dealing with him...but if these people are smart...they would know how to really commit crimes."

Vivi looked at Ruthra, "What do you mean?" "You need twelve virgin sacrifices, and the ul-ti-mate Soul....Artie, sweetie, don't go...Marcus is going to be with you. I rather it me." Artie laughed softly, the sound it self calmed Ruthra new worry. He stared at her, "Ruthra, I'll be fine. Besides, I know you, you would go beserk without going full power just to get to me. Please don't burn down the forest though."

Ruthra blushed a bit, "Fine."

Arthur wasn't impressed by this supposed cult, twelve virgins to summon a demon... or at leaat that's what he was used a couple of times when he was still weak, these power hungry cults never change...

Now that he is thinking about the subject, is he still a virgin? He remember to do the nasty when he was still a simple portal, too.... be done with these annoying cultists. But does it count with his current body? Will he be targetted too? Only time will tell...

His stomach growled in the middle of his thoughts, gis lips formed a small smirk, he rarely needed to eat in the universes he came from, since absorbing someone and/or something is considered food for his body, and for that... he didn't needed food for a long time.... he guesses that his appetite returned by visiting this universe.... strange, but he certainly doesn't mind.

"So, Ruthra. What did you cook today? I'm hungry like a wolf."

"I was trying a new omlette recipe with sweet onion, it came out good. Here guys." She served everyone the dish and smiled as Vivi took a chunk out of her own. Something wasn't right and she could feel it, but what was it? There were no real threats nearby, and all demons in the vacinity aren't coming near them. She found herself looking at the destination through the window.

A thought occured to her, "Miss Vivi...did you make sure this was a reliable source?" Vivi looked up and frowned, "Are you doubting my leader skills?" Ruthra didn't say what she wanted. She shook her head, "I've seen things like this, it always turn out as a set up."

Arthur had a hungry hungry smile on his face, his eyes lit up (metaphorically) at the smell of the omelette in fromt of him, he didn't wasted much time and picked up the small knife and a small fork.

"Thank you very much!"

He started to cut a small piece of the omelette, and when he tasted it.... it was absolutely delicious! He didn't knew that he would miss food so much, ah... the flavours are just exquisite!

He felt the demons in the distance too, he wasn't allerted though, even the boldest dark creature wouldn't attack at day light, and even if there were some who would dare to do such a thing, usually are stronger than the host they want to possess or devour, and if they were smart.... they wouldn't attack anybody in this room when he and Ruthra were around.

Ruthra laughed a bit at Arthur's outburst, she relaxed a bit, she then proceeded to make more. Mystery had a bowl full of bacon, Artie was downing another cup of coffee, Arthur was staring at Vivi and Vivi was eating her fourth omelette. Mystery's silence was a bit unnerving, it was true that he didn't want Vivi to know of him. Three of them still knew, but Ruthra's thought process was interrupted.

Vivi had finished her omelette, "Okay gang, lets go out there and make a difference!" Ruthra chuckled and thought, _Deadpool_ before following behind. She could sense Artie's confusion. Artie found himself wondering how they made up so quick, and the breakfast was tease free. He instantly thought something was wrong, and Ruthra hid that kind of stuff well.

He shivered as they reached the forest and dread crept up his back, "V-Vivi...are you sure about-?" "Artie, trust me, nothing bad is going to happen." _that is what you said at my prison_

Arthur wasn't certainly positivist, but he knew that something wasn't right, nobody really bothered to talk with him, and he was completly fine with it after what happened in the van.... but this forest reminded him something.... something hard to take down to his own, but with some bruises, he walked out victorious.

Of course, this wasn't the same forest, so he shouldn't be worried that  _ **SHE**_ comes out from a moment or another... he didn't smelled any creatures, beside Ruthra of course.... so it meant that the cult didn't had any real treath amongs them.... but something was still odd, it was quiet.... too quiet for his taste, this wasn't going to end well in a pretty way if they are not carefull enough.

"Something is not right.... Vivi. Can we stop a little bit and check our surroundings? Also, mark that tree beside you... just in case."

Vivi didn't hear Marcus' warning, she already took the left path of the forest. Ruthra sighed and followed after her, burning the bark of certain trees to mark a path. She caught up to Vivi and stared at the path suspisiously.

They continued until she felt her passion burn in her, Artie called her demon name...he was in trouble. She searched around franticly, feeling Arthur's power surge in anger.

He was being distracted, Ruthra...no _Lust_ , grabbed Vivi and blazed a trail to Arthur. To see that a few demons were wih him.

Artie watched as the women took left path, his fear was at the highest peak. Being with Marcus was reassuring, but something wasn't right and Marcus knew it. He and Marcus took the right path, it seemed to be getting dark. Artie knew better, a black mist filled the two men's vision. Marcus began to get jumped by three creatures.

Before Artie could move, a fourth creature pulled him into the darkness. He remembered screaming out Ruthra's true name, Lust. He just hoped that Vivi and Marcus would be safe. Then everything got darker and he blacked out.

Arthur frowned a little bit at Vivi's behaviour, he silently thanked Ruthra for following her and leaving a mark on a tree, it seemed that Vivi was in a hurry and he was left alone with Artie, they took the right path... and oh boy if it was a terrible idea.

He  _ **KNEW**_ that something was fishy! A forest where even the birds were not singing? It was the clear sign of a controlled forest, and he already dealed with this! And he didn't tried to stop Vivi for a second time like a bloody idiot!

The dark creatures tried to pin him down, to have him as a big snack for themselfs, they obviously knew how powerfull he actually was, but as mindless beasts... they thought to have the upper hand, and made one wrong move to free himself.

" **INSOLENTS!** "

His heart sended a shock wave at the creatures, making them blast away to the nearest trees, he knew that he couldn't use his powers.... otherwise Vivi would have some serious doubts about it, all he could do is to protect himself, and hope that reinforcements would come as quickly as possible.

Lust was a demon of burning desire, and by burning desire, she literally torches anything she wants when angry enough. She was still partly in her right mind, making sure not to hurt Vivi. When she saw Arthur being surrounded, she sped up and chomped the heads of the first three.

She tossed Vivi to him as she took care of these lesser beings, devouring them whole. Once finished she turned to Arthur, "Watch her, call Mystery. Get her to safety."

Lust took to a mad dash to Artie's scent, she knew she went completely feral. Her long red hair grew longer and blazed with her fury, green came from her hands as she burned her way through the forest.

Artie wasn't surprised that he was kidnapped again, but he was surprised to see the contact. He was a returning cult leader that the group dealt with. Alway a close call with him, and like a sucker, they all fell for it. That wasn't the worse of it, he had called out to Lust. She would probably devour all the humans present, he knew she would.

"Hi Artie, hows it hanging.?" Jasmine and Richard were here...why?

Richard is surprised to see Artie here, and he was sure that Jasmine thought the same, he admits.... seeing him wrapped around like that was kinda funny... but it was a clear sign that this cult wasn't as peacefull as they had thought.

"Hey bud! How did you ended up here? Me and Jas learned a lotta new spells, wanna see?"

Arthur struggled a little bit to calm Vivi down, she tried her best to free from him grasp, but eventually, he was able to bring back Vivi in the hotel.

He excused the staff for her behaviour, and they simply accepted his apologies while making them believe that just a little brawl happened outside.

He thought that Vivi would stop struggling from the moment they entered in one of the rentered room, but she kept struggling against him... though much less than before, but she still tried to keep a fight.

He layed her on the bed, letting her sit on the bed while he kept an iron grasp around her shoulders.

"Vivi, calm down. I know that you're worried for Arthur but believe me... that demon would tear the world apart to save your friend."

Vivi looked at Marcus with teary eyes, "I believe that, but I still need to help!" She wanted to go, but Marcus kept her from getting up. Her body was getting tired, "I'm the leader! I should be able to protect you guys, even the demon! I know what she'll do, but I froze when she started doing it!"

At this point, Vivi was clutching his arms for support. She was crying, Mystery entered the room and gave Arthur a look that said go after her or the whole world is in trouble.

Jasmine stared at the dumbstruck Artie and sighed, "Rich, help me get him down." She was definately going to have bondage jokes after this. She reached on her tippy toes to remove the rope around his wrists.

Like a flaming gust of wind, Lust lunged at her newly declared enemies. Humans, demons, even fucking woodland creatures weren't safe from her. Lust sniffed the air before slowly entering the cave, knowing full and damn well that her mate was trapped.

The last time he saw Vivi crying.... is when she called him a monster, not for only on what he did to the purple haired man, but for the rest of his actions in a particular universe, and now.... she was crying for his moral support, and as much as he wanted to grant it.... he sucked at it.

"Vivi.... i suck at emotional stuff, and it shouldn't be a big of a shock, but try to hear me out, okay?"

First he wiped the tears from her eyes, he wanted to say and ask so many things to her.... but Mystery was here to ruin the fun with a much bigger treath at the moment, he couldn't completly express himself... but he hoped it was enough.

"First of all, you are a strong leader, okay? And strong leaders don't cry over silly things. I can accept it for sad films... but not in this case. I want to see a confident smile when i look at you, and your eyes shining for excitment of adventure. A real Vivi knows that Arthur will be safe when Ruthra is around him. So... don't cry... because we are here for you..... Vivi?"

He felt her hands loosening the grip on him, while she softly loosed consciousness, with a little smile on her face.

He felt his heart warming up at her sight.... yep, she was totally cutie to look at.... and he wanted to protect her.

He looked back at Mystery, turning back dead serious while he started to run out from the Hotel.

"Take care of her."

Richard holded Jasmine closely to his chest, protecting her from the hard wind that hitted them, they looked back at Artie while they continued to cut the remaining ropes he was tied in.

"Damn... your girlfriend is really scary when she is pissed off..."

Artie smiled at his friends, "Yea, she is something else. Hurry up, before she wrecks the world.She is a total babe, but she can go a little overboard." He began to bouce to weaken the ropes.

Jasmine laughed, "Don't be surprised Richard, I would do the same if you were kidnapped by a cult and not knowing if you were okay." She wasn't really thinking when she said that, but didn't change either. She was almost done when a voice stopped them.

The man who called the Mystery Skulls stared at the duo, "Didn't you want him on the table?" The man nodded, "The new bodies know better." Jasmine looked to Richard and apologized, she then proceeded to hit the man in the face with the wine bottle.

Vivi slept and Mystery kept watch, he was unprepared for a sudden gravity that hit him. He looked to see a scarred face, "Our final peices are here, now the master will reign supreme once again." He muttered something and Mystery blacked out.

Lust followed the scent, she was surprised that she could smell Arthur, Richard and Jasmine's scent as well. She was more agitated to smell Vivi and an injured Mystery. _Damn it Arthur! You had one job!_ She sped up to the core of it all.

Arthur stopped from his tracks, he felt a great danger insode the Hotel... that kitsune can't even keel an eye on Vivi for two damned seconds?! He fried to rush back inside the hotel... but the smell was gone.... Vivi was gone!!!!

He felt a sudden pain in the heart, totally unexpected and uncomprehensible pain.... the thought of Vivi gone.... it hurt.... it hurt so much.... That Kitsune.... **HAD ONE JOB!**

He returned to run inside the forest with surprising speed, his hearth is filled with rage and wrath, they took her.... **THEY TOOK HER AND HE DIDN'T PROTECT HER!**

Jasmine panted in pain as the three were taken further into the cave, it turned out that everything was a set up since the beginning. Jasmine and Richard were the pawns, Vivi was the bishop, Mystery was the rook, Artie was the King, all that were missing was the Queen and the Knight. Jasmine recognized the spell book, "Shit, they're summoning a pathetic pervert. I hated him when he was human! Called himself Greed, fucking asshole." Jasmine had her own experiences with the demon, that was how she met Richard.

Lust got closer to the group, then it occurred to her that it was a trap. She had to find Arthur, if he runs in...then everyone's fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that recipe, it really is good!  
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/146979/crispy-bacon-and-sweet-onion-omelet/
> 
> R: Oh my guuuuush!!!! It looks so tasty~


	9. Kidnapping part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice face satan's wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J:Well...fuck
> 
> R: He is not in the mood to bicker around.
> 
> Cultist that brutally beaten with wine: Those two die first
> 
> J: These guys are stubborn
> 
> R: We'll manage, we always do. MENTIR DORMUS MAXIMUS! *A couple of cultist fell unconscious before them*
> 
> J: *Throws axe, cringes when it gets stuck in a cultist head* Yea

Lust was beyond angry when she found Arthur, "I SAID PROTECT HER! **You had one fucking job!** now their all caught! If we don't have a plan, everyone could die!"

Arthur remained motionless by Ruthra's words, because he believed that it was his own fault too, Vivi just..... disappeared without any trace! **And the cult was going to pay for it!**

For a second, everything was pitch black, and in the next moment, Arthur was right in front of Ruthra, his eyes completly open and not human anymore, more a mixture of ghost and vampire eyes, his fangs and horns were perfectly visible, his back materialized his dark wings, and in the next second, he sended Ruthra to the nearest tree, holding her with his mechanical hand as he wrapped her with very strong ropes, so she could stay safe when he will bring hell upon that place.

" **STAY.... I'LL HANDLE THIS!** "

Arthur snapped his own neck left and right, loud pops could be heard when he stretched his shoulder blades, and with a last glance at Ruthra, he flied right into the cult's stronghold, if there was someone who knew where she was right now.... were these bastards right here,  **and he was going to enjoy killing every last one of them.**

Lust was angry enough at Arthur, then he attempts to bind her to a tree. She melted the ropes into nothing, the tree itself was crackling and burning. She new one thing that could save them all, and Arthur is going to serve as the bait.

These cultists were full of themselves, but they were sloppy as well. She was going to inform Arthur to find a large red glowing crystal, mainly admittably his senses were stronger. She dashed above the cave, scanning, no that she was sure Arthur would find them.

If he didn't he would have hell to pay, but rewarded with brownies if he succeded. He better not fail.

Artie was placed on the cross looking thing, his eyes were closed and this scared Jasmine. The dog and Vivi arrived unconssious and hadn't awoke yet, and her and Richard were the only ones awake. So to pass time until doom, Jasmine purposely screeched a familiar catchy tune.

Which changed into another and another, "When Jesus say yes, nobody can say no!" Cultist one was the first to try to silence her, but was stopped by Richard. But both were put down after Single Ladies, Jasmine looked worriedly at Richard and apologized.

Richard looked back Jasmine with the same worried look on his face, he had a plan to escape, but he wasn't sure if it wwas going to work or not.... counting on how many cultists are around.... he was probably doomed from the start, but it could buy enough time to Jasmine and Artie to save themselfs, the ritual cannot be done without them.... so he can only hope that they'll come back to save the rest of them.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. The others will come to save us from this mess... i'm sure of it. Besides.... even if they won't find a way here, i'll be damned if i let that asshole of a demon touch you ever again!"

Arthur continued to ran through the forest, following the scent on where of the dark creatures that kidnapped Artie, he was getting closer and closer....... his heart beated by the excitment of blood, they will pay for standing in his way. Following their scent, he reached the end of the line, a big barrier of branches standed in his way, he didn't wasted time to touch the ground and engulf the barrier with dark flames, and in a matter of seconds.... the barrier burned into ashes, this ridicolous cult really believed to stop him with something so miserable? Pah! They will have to do better than that!

As he stepped a foot forwards, a small smoke trap caught him off guard, he coughed a little... and tried to wipe the smoke away from him. He burned the small trap on his left leg, the next thing he knew is a cultist who tried to take him down, he grabbed his insignificant face and smashed him down onto his feets, he summed three other clones to resist the surprisingly numberous cultists, but now.... he had a bug to interrogate, much faster than he had thought.... so he was going to enjoy interrogating him, with the last of his miserable breath..... 

" **Hello.... little one.... I have some questions for you~** "

Lust slays more guards as she approached the faint scent of blood, the crystal was near and she was going to devour it. She can only hope that she wasn't too late, this crystal needed a large amount of power for the cerimony to work. It was desroyed once, but it needed to be devoured for it to truly disappear. It seems she should go screw with Lewis just for the hell of it, but sleep wouldn't hurt either...well relaxing.

Jasmine moved her head to Richard's shoulder, "Hey, remember that time we met Artie and Ruthra? I never heard a man scream like that in a long time." She wanted their last few moments peaceful, and rememberable.

The cultist spit at the demon that held him, "poshel na khuy, monster!"

Arthur slammed him harder on the dirty ground, so he was russian, huh? This mere mortal truly doesn't know what he is capable of... might as well give him some demonstration, he bited his right shoulder, sending the darkness that is temporally burning his veins, his pathetic screaming of agony was like music for his ears, oh.... he missed this so much!

" **Eto bylo ne priyatno, I yesli vy ne vozrazhayete..... i would like if you speak ENGLISH!** "

He sended small flames around the palm of his hands, just to give some encouraging to finally talk to him.... Oh, this was going to be  **fun!**

Richard layed his chin at Jasmine's head, the memory of that particular scene made him chuckle a little bit, Jasmine truly knew how to light up the mood even in the worst situations.

"Yeah.... that was hillarious wasn't it? Artie tried to cook something and Ruthra was trying her best to fix the dish.... it turned out horrible anyways. And that was the last time Artie has tried to touch the kitchen."

He nearly finished to cut down his ropes.... just a little more struggling and he was going to be free, he just hoped that this was going to work.

The cultist screamed, but he wasn't complaining, he had been dealt worse. He only grinned at this new challenge, "kudryavyy veshch' vy." He gave a loud laugh and looked the thing in its eyes, "YA ne budu govorit'" He was but a soldier after all and he will continue to play his role, to save his little friend...and the noyfriend he never met. Meanwhile, Jasmine prayed that her help would come. At least help Marcus and Lust, but the man was stubborn.

"Hey Rich? If there was any anime you could live in...what would it be?" She was stalling, she knew it. She knew that she was going to have to confess, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to admit it somewhere happy, not here.

Lust approached a small ledge, peering down, she saw a fairly large crystal.

Richard continued to cut his ropes in complete silence, nobody noticed it, and neither Jasmine did. Her question was completly out of the blue... she is scared, and he can perfectly understand her, but it seemed that something more was behind that worried tone.

".... That's a good question. I will think about it as we go home."

He finally freed himself from the ropes, he passed the knife in Jasmine's tied up hands, her reaction was all he needed to boost up their morality, now all he needed to do, is wait for the opportunity to strike at the perfect moment.

Arthur started to like this mortal, he is a pure masochist, one of his favourite kind to torture, he always loved to push their limits to the top, because every living thing... had a breaking point, and this guy was no less.

"Alrighty then... you wanna play like this? I'll grant your request."

He started to slowly suck out his soul, so slow... that it will take him a while to notice it, but later.... the only thing he will scream is to beg him stopping, and if he will satisfy his questions.... he might give him back on what he is going to take away from him.

Jasmine breaks free in record time, "Its funny how our RPs bring us to places like this, I'm not complaining, this is how we met. Somehow you turned a fat couch potato into a fat war godess." This still puzzles her to this day, but she eyed the weapons on the wall.

"I don't have a battle axe....I want it." Makes grabby motions at the weapon.

The cultist felt strange, this character was doing something that was done only once before. He laughed, "You should suck something that is actually there, monster." Though it seemed to only get agitated.

Lust was biting into the crystal and with each bite was a tingle of magic, she had a total of five counterparts and she was no where near the center of the crystal. The cerimony is starting soon, she had to hurry. Though this was a wonderful power boost, she was actually worried for once.

Not for her, but her friends.

Richard opens his personal book of spells, there was a couple of new ones writed and learned by the cult, he might thank them by giving them their own medicine.

He layed the book on his right hand, and with he opened it with his lect one, he stopped at the new page, he quickly casted a Quen on himself, Artie and Jasmine, this spell was going to hit hard those who will not expect it.

" Animae Fiammix Oscurim!"

Dark Fireballs hungrily chased their vessels, these little things were half conscious to attack their enemy before they disappeared, a couple of novice cults were knocked out by their own fears, since these fireballs is what it rappresented them.

Richard looks satisfied by the outcome, but the danger was far than over for them, he saw Jasmine grabbing the war axe and quickly standed beside him, he never thought that he was going to ever see her away from her admittedly cozy couch... and looking at her now, he sees a confident and strong Jasmine, he is very happy and proud of her....

He wonders if Jasmine feels more than friendship between them as he does.... 

The russian guy has finally started to feel the pain in his body, of course, the start wasn't that bad... but Arthur made sure that he will feel every last drop of his soul sucked out temporaneally.

" **Are you going to talk? Or do you want to suffer a little bit more?** "

The cultist was laughing histerically after his comment, talk? To him? He'd accept death first, and he was going to grin through it. Except he heard a familiar battle cry, "Glupyy rebenok!"

Jasmine yelled as her axe landed on the head of the guy she beat with a bottle, "I saw them being in Vivi, you get Artie!" Without thought she ran through the door, slaughtering her own set of men. She saw a man with a tatoo, licking the bluenette's neck. He was holding her by the throat, "You...you're already here...."

(Lust is to busy to give her POV)

Arthur liked his spirit, he still wants to oppose him.... good, he would've been disappointed if this was enough to break him, he wanted to play around even more.... but his time was precious, and he didn't wanted to waste it on this mortal.

Another one tried to attack him, he was quickly taked down om the ground by one of his clones and brought the mortals face to meet with his cultist buddy.

" **He just came here in the right moment, i wanted to see which one of you gonna talk or die first.... shall we see?** "

Both of them started to suck our their soul way more faster than before, the venom could be temporaneous by choice, but it still would hurt like hell, and a little beating could encourage them a little to talk.

" **I ask you again.... where is the bluenette?! Where is Vivi?!** "

Richard didn't like the split up idea one bit, but if they wanted a chance to pull this out completly, then there was no other choice, he ran inside the room where they kept Artie hostage, and when he entered.... he saw a girl toying around him a little, trying to break his loyalty with Ruthra, little did she know... that it wasn't going to work.

"Ventus Totalius!"

The girl was quick to react and used a Quen on herself, making the spell break alongside her shield, a fellow mage... this was going to be interesting.

"Quen.... Where did you learn that spell?"

The girl only smirked at his question, then raised her shoulders in a mocking way.

"Nice try, but fellow mages never ever say these sort of things now, do we? I will have my fun with this Blondie.... but first is your turn."

The scar was unmistakable, afterall, she was the one to give it to him. The perverted demon, he was here and he was human, and he was being gross. Jasmine tightened her hold on the axe as he dropped Vivi, "We defeated you...how?"His face turned into a grimance, "I bowed down to a new master, a master who will get his ideal world. He will dominate everything, he will-" Jasmine rushed him and hit him with the butt of the axe, "If you don't tell me how to get rid of that bitch with Richie, I will kill you so bad that there will be no afterlife for you!"

The man loudly gulped and nodded, she was feisty and frightening...just like he likes em.

There were only to things that this man would admit, one was that he actually liked being a stepfather to young children and that the little brat made him soft. His pride crumbled as he heard her battle screech again, "Fine YA voz'mu tebya, no mne nuzhno, chtoby dobrat'sya do etogo glupogo rebenka!" He growled at the pain and watched the demon.

Richard focused completly on her movement, a wrong step and he could be burned, electrocuted, melted all by once, she was much thougher than he had thought, both of them were struggling to emerge victorious, this woman.... he had a bad feeling about her.

He saw her phanting along with him, but in her eyes... she was full of energy, and in a matter of seconds, she giggled a little bit and breathed with ease in a matter of seconds, how did she recover so fast.

"My, my.... for a rookie mage who has to use a book to cast spells you hold the ground quite well...."

That voice.... she sounded much older and wiser than before, the colour of her eyes changed, alongaide of her hair, her appeal changed in what seemed her mid 40s, his eyes widened at the realization... she was a witch!

"Unfortunately for you, i am WAY more experienced in magic! Let me give you a demonstration on the first spell you tried to use on me, hmm?"

He started to panic, he tried to use Aard on himself, his mana was too dry to cast it! The next thing he tried is to use Yeerden, Axii.... even Igni wasn't enough for the mana that remained in his body, he clenched his teeths and waited from the blow.

" **VENTUS TOTALIUS!** "

The wind hit him pretty strongly, and instead to send him on the floor, he was practically flying out from the room that Artie was hold as a hostage, he paniced.... and there was nothing that he could do to protect himself from the fall.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

He felt his back colliding with the wall, it hurted.... it hurted so much! He needed help, and fast!

Arthur frowned a little bit... he expected much more endurance from the like of him, it seemed that this little guy was his weakness.

" **See? It wasn't that hard, was it?** "

He gave back their life essence, he let the kid ran towards the russian, he waited them to do their little small talk, when they were finished... he expected their full cooperation.

" **Now... show me where she is. And fast! I don't have all day.** "

The cultist looked over the 'child', "Nettie, naydi chto otrod'ye." The child began to darken and his body turned into one of Domovoi, the little spirit that he cared for. The creature had always cared for, that had protected Jasmine. He stood up, "Jyust follow Nettie, I wyill be following."

Jasmine yelled as she saw Richard flung like a rag doll, the idiot had told her how to stop a witch. Then she was going to do the impossible, she was going to try the Mother Method. She of course meant her mother and thanks for the axe actually being apart of this place so Quen was completely nulled. She threw it, and missed her her head. It only chopped off the dominant arm, which made her start to shrivel up. She wasted no time to run to Richard and began healing him.

Richard's back slowly started to heal, his bones and ribs were healed thanks to her advanced healing, and his mana started to fill up in his veins once more.

The witch slowly recomposed herself, her eyes widened at her lost arm.... she spent so much time to actually look good in this young body that it was all wasted!

"YOU LITTLE!-..... I WILL SEND YOU BOTH DIRECTLY INTO OBLIVION!!!!"

Richard was nearly lost into Jasmine's carefull and soft touches, that he didn't saw the huge trail of fire coming towards them untill up close, he quickly touched the floor and summoned a brick wall before it was too late.

"Murdom et Petrux!"

Albert growled softly, "Volk Al'fa!" His body began to shift and grow, he was already six feet...but his wolf form was a sporting seven at the least. He sniffed around, Nettie leading the demon to the bluenette. His Jasmine was here as well, he roared as a a familiar smell hit him. _blood_. He growled and ran further into the base, he had to find those kids.

Jasmine was smashed into Richard's chest, "Her attacks are weaker since her arm is gone...I guess you can say I disarmed her!" I witch screeched, not because of the pun. A large growl erupted from behind the duo, "ALBERT!!!" A great wolf man stood before them, everyone knew magic didn't work on werewolves...let alone an angry russian. She looked around to Artie, he still looked well and she turned to Richard. A smile vibrant on her face, "Come on, this isn't over yet!"

Arthur was much more calmed down now.... Albert and Niette explained a lot of stuff while they ran to save their beloved ones, he felt kinda bad for attacking a good ally such as them.... but he couldn't know their true motivations, so the three settled it down on what happened in the forest, and agree to start over to introduce each other better once this matter is settled.

Niette kindly brought him to Vivi.... and thank heavens she was actually alright, no bruises, no blood.... though he smells saliva around her neck.....  **a demons** **!** Thankfully she didn't wake up and see him like this, of course Mystery saw him in the state he is actually in, but he agreed to keep this a secret from Vivi, alongside the fact that her dog can actually talk.... they both knew that she will discover it sooner or later, but right now.... it wasn't the moment for that.

Arthur layed Vivi near Mystery, they may not see eye to eye.... but Vivi's wealth was important for both of them, so it was a temporaneous peace between them, at least untill Vivi and the others are brought back to safety.

Richard was able to sit up from the wall thanks to Jasmine's support, his wounds may be healed.... but his body is very...... very tired at the moment, it's the pros and cons of magic spells, it's only natural that his body is reacting in this way.

"Now what Witch? You can't take the three of us singlehandedly."

He looked back at Albert and silently thanked him for the rescue. He simply nodded back as his focus are centered on the weak witch, which could still hold a couple of tricks if they weren't carefull enough,

"Four of us, exactly." 

Arthur walked in and had a little smirk on his face, he doesn't mind to show himself in front of these humans since they are clearly experienced with paranormal.

"You don't mind if i join in, right?"

Jasmine swirled to see Marcus, "HELL YEA! Got a new toy and a new recruit!" Albert grunted, he had known Jasmine for a long time and he is surprised on how human she was. Jasmine stared at the witch as her mouth twitched, the demon who had licked Vivi entered with a bleeding Mystery and a struggling Vivi. Albert was the one to say it in his gruff wolf voice, "Vozmozhno, vy ser'yezno travmirovannogo ostavit' Kitsune, chtoby zashchitit' svoyu zhenshchinu?" Jasmine face palmed and brightened, "You still don't have your Queen!"

The witch cackled, "You can serve that purpose!" The demon smiled and lifted his hands. Jasmine realized that Albert was going to serve as a pawn, The demon began to chant unidentifiable words. Nothing happened. He tried again, Nothing. He was finally angry,"Why isn't this working?!"

===meanwhile===

Lust finally chewed through the crystal, she mentally cursed Arthur for making her do this. She was going to take it out on those assholes who did this, a true genocide.

Arthur faked a gasp as he looked back at Albert, his left hand on his chest as he spoke confidently.

"Albert, you hurt me. I would NEVER leave Vivi alone without a backup plan, isn't that right Mystery?"

Arthur's clone tapped the demon's shoulder, a smirk could be seen on Arthur's and Mystery's face, as the clone hitted the demon in the face, hard. Mystery freed himself from his grasp and the clone picked up Vivi before she fell on the ground, he looked back at Mystery, the plan worked like a champ, even if they expected hitting him while he was summoning their supposed master, the look on his face would have been priceless.... oh well, they'll have to bear with that face as Mystery will devour him.

"It's all yours buddy, enjoy your meal."

The clone layed Vivi next to the wall, he kept him there.... in case someone else tried to take her once more, Arthur looked back at the witch, oh she was pissed! And it was a glorious sight!

"What? Did you really expected that it was going to be so easy to slip under my nose, missy.... you can't fool this nose, not even in a hundred years."

Jasmine snickered, "Welp, I think I should get Artie down. The mere thought of him-!" The room came crashing down, a very angry Lust appeared. She was well in control of herself, and the way she stood said she didn't want to be. She cut Artie down and collected him, Jasmine, Richard and Vivi. Once she looked at Arthur she found herself happy he was alright, but her voice was the opposite. She was pissed beyond recognition, "Marcus, Mystery, when you two are done playing, you are to return to the van. If you forget, then you will face the wrath of me and Vivi."

She turned her back to them as Jasmine called out to Albert, "Starik, ne otstavat' ot neye!" Alberts eyes practically lit up, "You actually said something correctly!" She grinned as they flew off in a red haze, Albert looked back at the party. He nodded to Marcus in acknowledgment and yelled, "Derzhite Netti s vami! Ona lyubit etot Sorta material!"

Arthur nodded as the wolf in front of him leaved, though he doesn't know what to do with Nettie... he'll find something to keep it entertained, he looked back at Mystery, the demon was long devoured and he licked his muze in self satisfaction.

"Did you enjoy devouring him?"

A loud bark escaped from Mystery, it only made Arthur and Nettie silently giggling at his little embarassment, he turned back where the witch was.... only to find out that she wasn't there anymore, his nose quickly entered in action, sniffing for her scent, or anything related to her! That damn witch escaped! Mystery tried to sniff her out too, since he has supposedly a stronger nose than Arthur's, but no luck either, and if he couldn't smell anybody around.... then that person was long gone. He looked back at Arthur and shaked his head in self-disappointment.

"It's okay, Mystery. I'm sure we'll meet her again soon enough, right now.... let's go back in the van before the group starts to get worried for us."

Mystery standed beside him, and in a matter of seconds, they reappeared inside the van.

"We are back."

Richard yawned a little bit for the exhaustion, that fight was though...... he felt as if he wasn't going to wake up from the bed and/or couch for an entire week.

"If you guys don't mind... can you drop us in our home? I'm affraid that we are not in the mood for a walk...."

"Not a chance, your coming with us to the hotel room. I will not be making stops other than that destination, I will not." Ruthra said after returning to her 'sane' state of mind. Jasmine laid on Richard's chest and gave a soft snore, lightly holding her new enchanted axe close in rest. Ruthra smiled, despite her age she still acted like a young child. She soon met Albert's gaze, "Hey old man? How did you know they were in danger?"

"Serdtse monitory v svoi chasy, ya razyskal yego." He said it so plainly, she shook her head while starting to drive. It was peaceful, everyone dozing in the back seat. Everyone was a bit banged up, but alive. Ruthra smiled before breaking the silence, "Hey guys? you wanna go to the beach?"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow at her question, beach?.... it sounded certainly nice, it was a busy night and the beach sounded as a perfect stress killer.

"I'm in, just don't expect me to dive into the sea."

Richard was certainly interested.... but he doubted that he or Jasmine was going to be able to go anywhere tomorrow after what happened, gotta ask her first if she wants too though....

"I think me and Jasmine gonna skip it.... but, we'll see Ruthra."

Ruthra frowned, "Kidnapping part 3, if you want to avoid it then accept your fate." She was not going to miss this opprotunity, she has sensed Jasmine's fear and as tempting as it was to bring it up, Ruthra was just relaxed. She pulled up to the hotel, before making any arguements, Richard was lifted bridal style in Ruthra's arms. Jasmine was laid on top of him and the two were carried to the shared room of Artie and herself. Artie was still outcold when she returned, "Seriously, we scold him to think that no sleep was bad for you and now he's sleeping to much."

Ruthra couldn't help but smile at her bae, she gently kissed the top of his head. Albert had taken Vivi and Arthur in his own arm, in a similar way she had done to Richard and Jasmine. The baffoon was to large to try to attempt to hold a tiny couple in two hands, he was not that gentle. Once inside the group had made themselves comfortable, all asleep, or in Ruthra's case shed energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: not good with russian but here's a translation:
> 
> "Fuck You!"  
> Arthur: "It was not nice, and if you do not mind"  
> Cultist: "Kinky thing you are" "I will not talk"  
> "Stupid Kid!"  
> "Fine I'll take you, but I need to get to that stupid child!"  
> "Go find that brat"  
> "Wolf Alpha!"  
> "Did you seriously leave an injured Kitsune to protect your woman."  
> "Old man, keep up with her!"  
> "Keep Nettie with you! She likes this sorta stuff!"  
> "Heart monitors in her watch, I tracked it"


	10. Explainations and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur finds out about this universe and hangs out with Vivi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: How did we get dragged to the beach?
> 
> R: Ruthra basically treathened us a Kidnapping part 3 if we didn't cooperate.
> 
> J: I'm so proud! Look at her bathing suit... on second thought...don't
> 
> R: *Quickly looked back at Jasmine* Not looking, not looking.....

After sleeping in through the day, Ruthra began to sing in the highest of notes. Even if getting a few wrong, she belted into song, Artie had said when she isn't trying she can actually sing. She was in her bathing suit, being one who doesn't sleep...she gets bored. With mostly mortals who need sleep, she found herself having to wait for someone to awaken.

Arthur was the first one who woke up for the melody in the kitchen, maybe because he was the one who was more rested than the others. He layed Vivi down onto bed.... holding her on his chest was.... surprisingly satisfying, he caressed her a final time and woke up from the bed.

He entered inside the kitchen room to find Ruthra cooking something that smeeled quite exquisite, it isn't really his busness on why she is dressed like that, but the curiosity was pretty strong with this one.

"Ruthra, can i ask why are you wearing that.... bath suit while you are cooking?"

Ruthra flashed a grin to Arthur, "The beach! Artie and I haven't gone together yet! Besides there might be things to do at night, you know since I can't sleep and all. Its pretty boring trying to find something to do without waking people up, so I am embracing the beachiness!" She was topping off her egg benedict with a cheesy sauce. Her bright yellow bathing suit felt cozy with the apron tied around her, it felt like one of those trophy wives with a tv show. She chuckled at the image in her head, "This life is far from normal to be a reality tv show.

Artie awoke after Marcus and approached the two, "W-Wow Ruth, you look good in yellow! Whats the occasion?" Ruthra laughed and did another plate of egg benedict, "Remember Art? I said that we had to go the beach today with a for a day of relaxation and fun! We deserve it after everyone nearly dying and all, **_not that we would allow that_**." She did more dishes as the rest of the crew awoke, of course she made a rather large breakfast and Albert and Vivi would likely be the two to devour everything.

Jasmine was quiet as she ate, she could make it look like she was still asleep by her dazed look. Though she knew she wasn't fooling everyone, especially Albert, who was looking at Richard with a death glare.

Richard instead, was still half-asleep, but he could feel Albert's death glare on himself..... he doesn't understand what he did wrong to receive such a treatment from him, he looked back at Jasmine with hopefull eyes, maybe she knew what was all this about.

"Uh.... Jasmine. Is it just me, or your dad doesn't like me very much?"

Jasmine jumped slightly at being addressed, "U-Um...nah thats just his face." Her smile said drop it but the look she gave her 'step' father said stop or there will be hell to pay. Ruthra chuckled a bit at the sight and began her morning ritual, "Hey Richard~ how would you feel if Jasmine was your girlfriend~?" Albert is now shooting daggers at Ruthra as Jasmine began blushing, straining to listen.

Richard's face was covered into shades of crimson red, that question nearly made him skip a heart beat as he loudly gulped, h-how would he feel Jasmine as his.... Girlfriend? He freaked out a little, his body shaked at the million answers he could give to her.

"W-Well..... i-.... I-...."

Arthur interrupted his answer, he didn't wanted to start this day with a brawl between one of Artie's friend and Jasmine's step father, what the hell Ruthra was thinking?!

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer her, it's just her and her teasings...."

Richard quickly shaked his head, true.... this was cruel by any means.... but it was one of the rare moments where he could expreem himself, and if he shows to Albert that he is a good lad, he won't attack him, right? .... Right?

"I-If Jasmine would be my Girlfriend-.... I would be the happiest man in the world."

He tries to give an embarassed smirk at Jasmine, but quickly covered himself when he saw Albert practically trying to kill him with his stare, he shivered in fear... but didn't regretted for a second that he answered the question, he wanted to say it out loud for a long time... now Jasmine knew... that's all that mattered.

Jasmine was bright red at the confession, her eyes darted to Ruthra who gave a knowing smirk. Her tired smile became more genuine, and she laughed. She turned to Richard and pecked his cheek, "I like you too you weird piece of bacon, I wanted to confess when I thought we were all going to die....but I sorta panicked and talked about anime instead. Though any anime with you would be fine, as long as its not Attack on Titan!" She found herself rambling and smiling gently at Richard.

Then she looked to Ruthra, "Instead of being Lust, you should be Cupid! You know exactly how to pair people into couples, and love!" Albert growled for a moment and he stopped at green glowing eyes for Ruthra, he knew he'd catch hell from her if he kept this up. So he watched the two from his seat, cursing silently. Nettie gave the opposite reaction and began nuzzling the boy, she gives her blessings.

Artie chuckled into his cup, those two had been dancing circles around each other since he'd known them. Though Ruthra always meddles in people's lives, but its their own fault that they react funny. Ruthra sometimes fine these things cute, so she calls it her vitamin A for adorable.

Richard looked back at Jasmine with small tears in his eyes, he gave a small smile, it was the best he could do, he never was good with smiles, but from her reaction... he knew she appreciated it.

He tangled his fingers into hers, and started to ramble about all the stuff he kept hidden in his chest.... she liked him.... she actually liked him! He was so happy!

"I don't know where to start Jasmine, there is so much i want to tell you.... I love your smiles, it always makes my dark days turn into happy ones, your kindness-.... your kindness is what keeps me motivated everyday, oh and-"

Arthur loudly coughed at the two young couples, while he is relieved that Albert is not making such a fuss about this.... they should really continue these kind of conversations privately.

"You two should start eating, before the food gets cold."

The two writers nodded at his words, they shared a smile, they had the fork with one hand, and they holded their hand in the other, they sat a little bit closer, and started to eat.

Meanwhile Arthur noticed Vivi's silence, he at least expected some kind of reaction from her, but she seems more focused with matters in her own mind, he layed a hand on her shoulder, and worriedly asked.

"Vivi, is everything alright? You look down..."

Vivi blushed at Marcus' concern, "Um, no its nothing, I'm okay. Anyway, we should get ready for our trip to the beach. We deserve a break." Ruthra raised an eyebrow. She wasn't going to press those two...yet~. She only smiled at their adorable awkwardness, the women went to put on their swimsuits and the men sported swim trunks. Jasmine blushed a bit at the revealing skin, she was already pudgey, but she was always self conssiouss about it. Though most would find this quite pleasing to the eyes, she couldn't help the blush that grew on her face.

Vivi's outfit showed a little more, but her thoughts were a bit....jumbled to talk it out and Ruthra smirked. She turned to Jasmine, "Geez Jas, if I wasn't into Artie I would steal you away from Richard." Jasmine blushed and Ruthra laughed, but all halted as Vivi spoke, "U-Um Ruthra?"

"Yes Vivi?"

"I-I'm sorry that-"

"I forgive you blueberry, you were only looking out for Art."

Vivi coughed, "You-You think Marcus likes me?"

Jasmine and Ruthra answered, "Without a doubt." _Geez Arthur, your so obvious_.

Richard was unsure if to wear a swim trunk or stick with his regular clothes, he was that kind of man who wasn't too buffed or too fat, he never really cared about what others think about his naked body.... but what if Jasmine may found him.... a little bit ugly? He didn't have certainly a beer stomach, thank gosh no! But he never hit the gimm either since.... he finds it only a waste of time, and thanks to his costant growing a little bit taller each year, he dodged from being fat, he was simply.... flat chested, that was the right word!

"Oh jesus on a bloody cross, just wear that swim trunk already!"

Arthur growed impatient about this, he was the only one left in the bathroom, Artie and Richard took turns on dressing up for the beach, he obviously skipped it and already decided from the mere start that his torso won't be naked towards anybody.

"Alright, alright, sorry i'm coming!"

He went out from the bathroom, he felt a little bit akward to be exposed like this, he rarely went in a beach to be completly honest to himself... of course, his two friends were only clueless on what all this fuss was about.

"Oh for the-.... Richard! Stop panicking damnit! If it's any consolation for you, you look exactly the same as Artie muscle wise, you may have a little bit of stomach that it's hardly even noticable, but dude, it's nothing to be ashamed of for christ sake!"

Richard nodded at his words, Marcus certainly knew what to say to boost someone's morale, he didn't questioned on why he isn't wearing any summer clothes, he and Jasmine saw his exposed form perfectly, and if Artie and Vivi didn't knew anything about it, he wouldn't be certainly the one who wants to ruin someone's identity. They gave to Artie the simple excuse that Marcus felt uncomfortable with his skin exposed, luckly he accepted it and didn't tried to dig any further.

He looked back at his best bud, Artie, and with more confidence he asked if he was ready too.

"Everything settled, Arthur?"

Artie jumped and looked away from Ruthra, who enjoying the attention, and nodded. The beach was just outside the hotel, much to the realif of Albert, who sometimes change with emotions. Jasmine stretched and walked out to the hot sand, she found herself looking at Richard's chest. The chest that she always cuddled against or felt self in, though...it was never without clothing.

She blushed a bit and saw Ruthra jump into the sand and disappear, "R-Ruth! We have to go over the rules!" She searched frantically around for the demoness, only to be lifted up. Or really pushed into the air by the demoness head poking through, "Rules?" "Yea, like no magic in broad daylight! We don't want the Ghost Busters here!" Ruthra pouted before coming out of the sand, "Noooo~ Fair~!"

"Otstoy." Albert stretched his body was actually that of a bear's, but his admirers were not complaining. Many women looked from afar at the eldest man, his face and size intimidating, but he himself was a giant teddy bear. Unless angered that is, then he turns into a mama grizzly. Artie grabbed Ruthra's hands and pulled her away, prompting on showing her something.

Richard couldn't stop to glare at Jasmine's outfit, she looked..... breath taking, in a good way! Richard was never a guy who cared about a girl's appeal, their breasts size, or their butts..... but damn if Jasmine looks astounishing! And of he could judge.... he'd say her body is just..... perfect. Everything about Jasmine is a soft spot of his hidden arousings, her personality, her hair style, her appeal.... gosh, he could go on and on....

"J-J-Jas.... You look-.... beautifull...."

Arthur had the same problem with Vivi, he couldn't break his glare away from her body, her small frame.... and her petite body made her already cute, and now.... with her swimsuit on, she looked even cuter. Now he already heard that when you have this kind of arousing around the person you are interested, it means that is 'of your taste' or something like that, and now.... on what he feels around Vivi.... he could safely say that this is 'his kind of girl'.

"Vivi, if i can be honest, that swimsuit on you looks.... good to say the least."

Jasmine laughed a bit, "I was actually thinkin the same about you, wow we really are insync." She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the water, "I never get tired of the sight, of light dancing on the surface." She stops at the end of the beach, her head resting on his arm. She felt a bit embarrassed, "We have to do this proper so, Do you wanna go out with me?"

 _Did Marcus just say that_ Vivi blushed and looked away from her new friend, "Thank you, s-so...do you wanna go swimming with me?"

Richard looked at the sea in front of them, she was right..... the lights on the water's surface were very pretty to look at, standing there and alongside with Jasmine was already more than he could hope for, his excitment was already high and when he believed that it couldn't be any higher, her question made it reach the top. He layed his chin on the top of hear head, enjoying their closeness as he answered.

"I-I would absolutely want that....."

Arthur was in a harder situation than anyone else on the beach, her question was tempting.... very tempting he might add.... but he had to refuse. It's a shame that this was going to be a wasted opportunity to know her better, but what he could even explain if she sees his uncovered hands? He just hopes that she won't make such a fuss about it.

"As much as it sounds fun..... i have to decline your proposition with a heavy heart. I haven't brought any swim trunks with me, and i.... don't like to show my body in public very much, i hope you understand....."

Vivi sighed and looked to the sky, "Well we can hang out on the beach if you want, I am pretty sure that we can even just enjoy the sun." She was starting to think that Arthur and Marcus maybe related, or rather they acted the same way. She found herself smiling softly, "Hey, lets go play in the sand!"

Jasmine watched Vivi and Marcus go into the sand and begin a castle, "You know, as long as I'm here with you, I'm good just being here watching the ocean. Just let me know if you want to do something, k?"

Artie laughed as he pulled the energetic Ruthra through a cave, the rocks were glowing blue in here. Ruthra found herself looking around and stopped to look at Artie, he was trembling slightly. It was unnoticed by him, but she knew why it was happening, because of her. She walked over to the blonde, "Artie?"

He smiled as he grabbed her by the waist, "This can be our romantic spot." Ruthra kissed his neck and smiled.

Richard loved enjoying the view together with Jasmine, and as much as it was relaxing to do so.... they should do something today other than this.... he looked back at her, and as if she readed his mind... she looked back at him, he had a cheesy grin.... he was satisfied with the plan he just made.

"Jasmine.... I brought some money with me, is in the van so i'll have to go back and get my wallet but it will take only some minutes..... would you like to have some ice cream with me? We can even search around for a bufeè and finally.... have a nice bath in the sea, how does it sound?"

Arthur started to dig the sand around the sand castle, the waves of the sea barely reached their little sand building..... but if the wave was going to hit harder, they could say goodbye to it, and.... it was surprisingly fun building alongside with her. But as he was digging their defense.... he noticed that Vivi had some small troubles building the towers, the walls were pretty decent.... but if she continued making those mistakes.... their castle will fall in no time.

"Vivi, let me help you with that."

He gently grabbed her small hands, they were.... warm and smooth, he guided her to make the circles of wet sands better, they traced some lines to make them seem as brick walls, some open windows here and there... and the top was the most crucial point of the whole tower, one wrong move, and everything could've falled down, so he guided her on every small step, and in the end of the first tower, they were both satisfied by the result.

"There see? Our first tower is pretty neat, don't you think?"

Jasmine swoon, "Sure, but I must warn you...I um...c-can't swim very well. Though you can protect me in the water, won't you?" Jasmines eyes wondered to his features to make sure he wasn't laughing. She could always tell, even if he couldn't.

Vivi's heart throbbed and she smiled again, "Thanks Marcus, you wanna watch the sunset later on?" She was going out on a limb and hoped that Ruthra's advice would help. She let Marcus' hand remain on hers and mourned it when it left, she was actually enjoying this guys company. No wonder Ruthra was teasing.

Richard smiled back at Jasmine, he softly squeezed her hands before he left them "Wait here, i'll be back soon." he ran towards the van to get the wallet and came back as fast as possible, his breath was shaky, he definetly wasn't a guy with high stamina.....

He showed the wallet in his left hand with a cheesy grin, he wrapped his right hand around her shoulder and with a little excitment in his voice he asked.

"Shall we go then?"

Arthur found her question a little bit odd, he doesn't know what is so interesting to stare at the sunset.... but he might find the answer with Vivi. He..... actually liked the idea, so as he finished digging their defenses, he answered with sincerity and honesty.

"Of course Vivi, it sounds nice. Oh! I'll take care of the walls design, you keep building the towers, if you need any help, just ask."

Jasmine was happy that Richard was caring, but that thought made her frown. She looked around as they neared the ice cream stand, "Hey Rich? Do you know where my stepdad went?" Of course she could still feel his presence on the beach but it unnerved her that she couldn't locate him. A familiar gruff voice asked for her flavor and she jumped in surprise at Albert. It was a funny sight, a large intimidating man with scars, manning a tiny ice cream stand.

She leaned against Richard more in furious fits of giggles, "Albert...how?" Albert shrugged a bit, the umbrella above moved with him. He shook his head, "Vy ne khotite znat'"

Vivi poked her lip out as she created another tower, it being better than her original but not as good as Marcus'. She smiled slightly, "Hey Marcus, you think this castle would protect us from Zombies if they ever come?"

Richard was a bit intimidated by Albert, he could've sweared that in the hotel he was glaring at him with killing intentions, now he acts as if he wants to help them out in their........ date, and the thought of it that this was technically a real date made his cheeks redden in realization He looked down at Jasmine.... her bare back was leaned against his chest, it doesn't matter how many times they have slept like this.... his body always melt by the interaction.

"S-So.... Jas. What kind of ice cream would you like to have?"

Arthur observed their halfly finished fortification,the sea waves had no chance to interrupt their building, the sand trench prooved usefull.... and it added style at the castle, though would it stand to a zombie attack if it was actually a living castle? Depends on the zombies, he supposed, the screamers would be a nightmare to stand against with..... but if they talked about zombies in general, he thought they couldn't stend a foot inside of it.

"In my opinion, they would be at our mercy. Our castle is unreachable, we would stand victorious at defense in a matter of seconds. Good job with the towers too, Vivi. They look as if they mean busness."

Vivi smiled, "The sunset looks awesome from here, our castle has the best views." She found herself leaning into his side, this was a peaceful day and they were going enjoy the night with a good movie. Marcus seemed to be in thought and she took it as rejection, but didn't move.

Jasmine smiled, "Why Vanilla of course." After receiving her cone Albert flipped the open sign to closed and darted a glare at Richard, "Izvinite my zakryty." Jasmine scowled and gave a sly smile, "Lets share!" Much to Albert's dismay.

Ruthra and Artie both exited the caverns and looked up, the sun was setting and Ruthra was restless. Artie smiled as she stopped to look a baby sea turtle, "You know the beach is cleared out...I think everyone should rethink their options..." Artie shivered, "Love you are devious to no end, I'll go order a few pizzas."

Richard had four eyes fixed on him, both of them seemed to challenged him into the response he was going to give, Albert's was like ' _If you dare to say yes, i'll gut you open and i'll feed you to the wolfes._ ', while Jasmine was like ' _If you dare to say no, i'm gonna feed you the whole ice cream with me in front of everyone._ ', he twitched his lips, he was practically dead either way, one brutally and the other by embarassment, might as well enjoy the ice cream with her while he can.

"S-Sure thing, Jasmine. Let's find a cozy place to sit down and enjoy the Vanilla ice cream."

He gently grabbed Jasmine's hand and started to walk around, anywhere far from Albert was good for him.... he just hoped to find the right spot of the beach.

Arthur was lost in thought to find a logical explenation on what he is feeling right now, Vivi's body is leaned in his..... the contact made him shiver since half of her torso is exposed and naked, it felt..... warm and cozy, and watching the sky was oddly satisfying, maybe this is the reason people tend to do this...... he saw Vivi's worried glance, he wanted to reassure her that she did nothing wrong.

"Sorry.... i was lost in my thoughts. Never cared to watch the sunset ever before, i have to admit..... it's..... nice. Plus you are with me, so it's even nicer."

 _Or something like that_....... He sucked so much with these emotional talk, he hopes that Vivi doesn't mind it very much.

After putting on the Central Intellegence, Ruthra left to retrieve the others from the cold of night. She went to Albert first, who was getting ready to run over to the two cuddling on the beach staring at the disappearing sun. She chuckled as they shared some ice cream, she sunk into the sand and slid over to the unsuspecting couple and grabbed Richard's ankles. After a good measured scream she rose and laughed, "Movie time weirdos."

She proceeded to Arthur and Vivi, the way that the two were blushing was evident enough that her plan worked. She eyed the castle that was created and decided to take an interesting approach, "Arial ATTACK!!" She jumped out of the sand and went for the innocent looking castle.

Richard glared ferociously at the disappearing Ruthra, that woman wasn't even glad that neither of the two interrupted their own romantic hours, he was a little disappointed that it was already getting dark.... he wanted to enjoy the sea alongside with Jasmine, but oh well.... maybe an another time. He gave back the remaining Vanilla cream, as he picked her up to her feets and started to go back in the van without any rush.

"So Jas..... what movie would you like to watch tonight?"

Arthur and Vivi were ready at the appearing Ruthra, they shared a satisfied smirk before Arthur proudly shouted their unison defense, being with her was sooo much fun..... they talk they shared was very nice too, and..... he feels as he actually likes her.

"VIVI! Unison Catapult Attack!"

They grabbed each other's hand, and with a strong jump, they playfully tackled down Ruthra on the sand, before quickly holding her up, not risking if she got other plans to destroy their marvellous castle.

"Gotcha!"

"Nooooo! Curses! Not alone though! Nettie use Earthquake!!" Nettie did indeed come from underground, but she didn't destroy the unsuspecting kingdom...she conquered it, "BETRAYAL!!!!" Nettie snuggled at the entrance and watched the three as they stared.

Vivi laughed as Nettie made herself cozy in the entrance, "I guess our kingdom can't be protected from everything...haha, she does seem satisfied though." She held the struggling Ruthra as he adjusted his hold, Ruthra was laughing as well. Despite her partner going behind her and taking control over, she could tell that Ruthra was a lot more relaxed than earlier. She bit her lip, "H-Hey Ruthra...I'm sorry for trying to excorsise you."

Ruthra chuckled, "Don't worry, I was surprised that you didn't do it sooner though. Though you seemed to make one mistake about mentioning it....tickle tickle!" Ruthra began to tickle the blue captor's sides and she squealed.

Artie had finished setting everything up, Jasmine and Richard had came in and landed on the cozy bed.

Richard landed his back on the cozy bed, in the reaction of that touch, he moaned and purred, in Jasmine's neck....

"Ah it feels sooooo good to hit the bed again.... And Jas... Are you sure about that Movie?"

Arthur had another unknown action in front of him, Ruthra was moving her fingers around Vivi's exposed flesh, she seemed... to enjoy it since she was laughing.

"Hey, what is this..... 'Tickle Tickle' about?"

Jasmine nods and lays on his arm, "I think I should go take a shower though, be right back!" She dashed to the confines of the bathroom and Artie chuckled, "You two seemed to have enjoyed yourselves."

Vivi was too busy laughing to hear Arthur/Marcus, so Ruthra sighed, "I'll explain later...actually when everyone goes to sleep tonight, we need to talk." The seriousness in her voice caused Vivi to pause. She had only known her for a few days, she was sure Ruthra was almost serious. She was always teasing, but this gave Vivi something to work on. Ruthra sighed and began tickling Arthur, just for the hell of it.

Richard tuckled himself in the bed a little deeper at Artie's words, he is still unused by the idea that their friends will see them together in a whole different light..... n-not that he doesn't like it or anything.... just.... it's surprising for himself that he become Jasmine's boyfriend.

"W-Well..... Yeah..... We did. We had bought some ice cream..... we wanted to go in a buffè then, inside the sea.... but time flew as we enjoyed our day together......"

Arthur was confused on Ruthra's sudden change of mood, in a moment she was..... moving her fingers around Vivi.... now she was doing that on his stomach. At the start he didn't felt nothing...... but then, a strange feeling hitted inside him, and he was..... giggling?

"R-Ruthra..... W-What are you doing? It feels..... funny....."

Artie grinned, "You know, now I owe Ruthra $20...she said this would happen. I thought your nerves would stop you." He could hear the Ruthra's laughs even now.

Ruthra finally stopped after rending them unable to move, "I had another trick my dears~, now to the hotel room for our comedy movies!" She picked them up and let Nettie perch herself on Ruthra's head. As the demoness carried them away, she could see a familiar outline in the shadows. She frowned but quickly lost it do to Arthur's struggle to get free of her clutches, "It's either this or the teasing, take your pick!"

Richard felt a little bit offended after hearing that Artie and Ruthra betted money on their relationship, he calmed down since he knew they meaned well.... but sometimes they are a bit... extreme.

"Jasmine picked a movie for tonight, dunno if you guys will actually like it.... So tell us if you wanna change it."

Arthur started to struggle for freedom, he found her.... tickling quite enjoyable but at the same time very invasive. He didn't know that flesh could be so sensible.... he wonders if Vivi would actually like to receive some ticklings on time to time.

"This! Absolutely this!"

Ruthra chuckled deeply as she made it to the hotel, she of cours watched the movie that Jasmine picked. Resident Evil was a joke, but then she her movie back on. Central Intellegence, the comedyof comedies. Though everyone didn't stay awake for long, it was just her and Arthur remaining.

She walked from the room first, after casting a protective spell over the gang, she had to admit...there luck was shit. She walked out to the beach and inhaled the cold air, she smiled at the vast moon. Like greeting an old friend, while waiting for Arthur to join her.

Arthur wasn't impressed by the Resident Evil movie franchise either, especially the last one! It was such a letdown.... he doesn't even know why they had maked it in the first place! Central Intelligence was more entertaining.... though it's a shame that Vivi fell asleep on his chest, while Richard and Jasmine did the same unconsciously, he layed her on the bed.... he will join in the sheets later.

He remembered that Ruthra had something to talk about for tonight, she sounded rather serious for one who was 'tickling' both of them, he joined her in the open beach, not sure if this place was the best for a private talk.

"Isn't the hotel room better? There could be some dark creatures who could attack us at any moment, and if we finish on the newspapers.... you're going to fix it, with amnesia of course."

Ruthra chuckled, "Though a little publicity never hurt, but this is rather serious. Arthur...how much do you really know about this universe? Other then the basic I possess Artie, Vivi doesn't remember and the pac man ghost is dead?"

Arthur shaked his head at her question, how is he supposed to know more? Most of the time he was near them.

"No, i don't know anything else really, and to be completly honest.... did you expect otherwise? I don't recall having the time to discover much of this universe."

Ruthra allowed her gentle smile relax, "Well let us begin with Artie, first off, he is from a wealthy family. His mother is Morgana and his father is Uther, yes like those old stories. You know Lance, but we'll get to him later. Morgana was...a very strict woman and was lenient on having a girl, thus dressing Artie in a dress anytime she could. This action caused her drunk of a husband to advance him and do...things, when Morgana found out she didn't blame her husband. It was Artie who took the brunt of the blame, that is when Lance comes in.

From what I know, he was well feared by everyone except Artie. He had been a wrestler in Mexico, an assassin, a thug, a motorbike gang member, and quite the fucking warlock. His anger is what made Hell itself freeze over, and people used to call him Diablo or some shit. Once he found bruises on Artie, he confronted his sister-in-law and the two parents were found dead not a day later.

Artie was with Lance, so they couldn't pin it on him...but he has friends in all the right places, like the grim reaper. Also, that guy is not as bad as he seems. You should come to watch them play poker sometimes...off topic.

Once Lance gained custody, he made every measurement to making him comfortable. Even keeping his highly leveled spirit friends in check, since Artie has always had been able to sense them. That first year of school was when he met Lewis and Vivi, Miss Blue was the one to become his friend. Then Lewis saved him from suffocating in the lockers at school, then they became friends. That is when Vivi found out his ability to sense spirits, they became the Mystery Skulls after middle school. Is that all you need or do you have questions?"

 _Lucky bastard_ , was all he could think of Artie's past. Not that he is not happy for him.... but he could've liked having that kinda past at least once.... and now that Ruthra asked, he must know something.

"Actually, yes. Do you have any idea why i cannot leave this universe?"

Ruthra hummed in though, "Dude, I told you before...it could be a large amount of things keeping you here. You sorta have an emotional link with our little crew, not to mention Jasmine and Richard seemed to be fond of you. Albert....could be better, it could be Mystery. Though he wants you gone more than anyone, I tried pinning it on Lewis....but that wasn't the case."

She stretched out a bit before sitting into the sand, "I will continue to look, but personally I think its you."

Arthur doubted that it would be Lewis who it's keeping him here, he is so weak and laughable that there is no need to even bother with him, unless Artie is near to the discovery of his location, then he must visit him, and makes things VERY clear! 

"Eh, not that i mind staying here for a little bit. This universe is not so boring as i thought...... and here at least you are somehow likeable, even if you are extremely nosy in other's people busness, you and privacy are very far from each other. Artie is kind of funny, and very lucky that he is not passing what i had to.... His friends seem okay, those two together really are something, Nettie is a nice side-kick, Albert is an overprotective daddy towards Jasmine...... And Vivi..... well, i think that i actually like her."

"Welp, lets head back, Mystery should be done fighting those demons. I told him I was going on a walk, I just never told him when." Ruthra lead the way to the hotel, calm in body and mind. At least that is what she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is her go to SONG to wake people up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTEzIoyw4zc
> 
> egg benedict is good!: http://allrecipes.com/recipe/17205/eggs-benedict/
> 
> More Russian translation: "Suck it up."  
> "You don't want to know"  
> "Sorry We're closed"


	11. 4th of July: Grill in you (I/II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a 4th of July chapter in May, some campfire and fireworks are in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: This has to happen
> 
> R: Not against the idea! Let's do it >:3 (Gamer semi-cat face: On!)
> 
> J: Yea, (puts on Batman pajamas)
> 
> R: *Blush!* You look-.... super cute in it....
> 
> R: Oh, this is going to be one of those long chapters.... well, i guess it's a nice way to say that we are back with this fanfic, burrito love~
> 
> J: What a way to say, "Nice to be back" right Sweet Bacon~
> 
> Richard: Yeah..... this is where we had started, it's kinda nostalgic~
> 
> Jasmine: Think that bucket list will make a return?
> 
> Richard: Hmm..... we'll see
> 
> Jasmine:...It really is on the list!
> 
> Richard: Heh, the fun begins! Burrito love.
> 
> (Oh ye, possible typos in this chapter, though it shouldn't be a surprise anymore.)

A few weeks passed since the witch escaped and Albert gave in to Jasmine's relationship with Richard. They joined the group a few days later and to celebrate Vivi proposed camping trip to get to know everyone.

Ruth decided to revert into Ruthra for a bit to rest her physical strength. One of the reasons she enjoys being male, (Ruth will be HE until further notice) she doesn't tire easily.

It was also the first week that Arthur was living in Vivi's home. After their beach day, they all agreed to separate for a little bit since the danger seemed parished by their teamwork, Lust or Ruthra for these weeks, returned in their old house, welcomed by the sickfull worriness of Lance, as if he can fool anybody with those pretended feelings...... Jasmine and Richard also returned in their home, unfortunately they were pretty far away from the rest of the group, and a little camping like this could help to know them a little bit better.

And him...... well, he was resting in that comfy couch he grew up to adore doozing off, the TV programs as usual were trash, or it was some kind of media that tried to excuse their poor attitude last year....... or, pretty lameful 'talent shows' and for how cringy it does look like, he has to admit that at least some of them were pretty decent, or he would dare to say..... good, but the TV Series and Films that hooked mostly his attention, right now he enjoys a very interesting one called Lucifer, sure it had it's weak episodes, but overall, he thinks that the 2nd season was pretty damn good.

After that season ending and the start of the hiatus for the 3rd reason, he didn't found anything particullary interesting, thank his own good star that Vivi was there to save those boring days, he doesn't know how..... but she is always capable to find something relatively interesting and engaging, and for that..... he was really grateful for her. And by thinking of that blue haired cuteness..... she was standing right in front of him to discover his little sleepover, and he couldn't know if she was amused, or a little bit irritated.

Vivi sighed, "Have you been here all night?! This is totally unhealthy, Ruthra said this would happen. If you fall asleep on our case, I am letting Ruthra put you to sleep. Now do you wanna see what I have?"

Vivi didn't know how to feel with Marcus, he was a grown man who acts like a little kid sometimes. For some reason, he remained her of Arthur. His actions and habits like him, when she questioned his relationship between the two, He would say new friend and old roommate.

She decided to scold him on staying up late to binge watch Lucifer, which she would have done but he won't know that. She ended up irritating him and offering a look at the next case. Jasmine and Richard's first _official_ case with the group.

At least this was a haunting out of town, this time.

Arthur groaned a little bit when he had to sit up from the ever so cozy couch, as he moaned a little bit.... his bones softly cracked a good couple of times, and if that wasn't enough, when he stretched his arms and neck, they cracked as if it was normal to do so. It was a clear sign of unhealty attitude.

"Hehe.... whoops. I might have doozed off a little bit too much in this couch, didn't i? And what case are you talking about? Aren't we supposed to go on this.... camping?"

Vivi's excitment could not be contained, "It's a haunted forest that sometimes campers go missing, it should be fine."

Arthur's interest was picked by that announcement. They were going to camp where campers were missing? He tapped a couple of times the free space in the couch to let her sit beside her, and with a little bit of rush he said

"Tell me every single detail, i'm way too curious to slip this one off."

"Turns out, this certain campsite is a site to a gruesome murder of a man and wife and their children. Five bodies were found, mainly cause the murderer killed himself later. Now people go missing around midnight and there were rumors of a grey man walking back and forth to the lake, six feet, but covered up so can't see his face. Think Arthur will be upset?"

Arthur got up from the couch and started to do some small exercise around the house, her question had a pretty obvious answer, which wasn't the one he wanted tp gave her, because he knew she wouldn't have the heart to force him intp thos after what he had passed, so.... he had a plan b.

"Well.... what if we don't tell him about it? Like.... we are simply going there for a little bit of touring as we set up our camp. Plus, the fireworks should distract him enough from the real reason we're going there, how does that sound?"

Vivi blinked with a smile, "Ah, your devious mind intrigues me as always. How very cool, I will hope that we tell Ruthra. He would be rather angry if we do this without his knowledge. I am still trying to figure out why they just won't return female, but the male is....something. Not teasing, but annoying."

Arthur couldn't have said it any better, sure Ruthra was quick in battle..... not very good in physical strength, very full of himself always thinking to be the top from everyone else, and he is annoying, shortly a good list on what he hates from a person, at least Lust is somewhat pleaseable to stand around, but Ruthra can't wait two seconds to disgustingly kiss and cuddle Artie right in front of everyone.

"Warn Ruthra? Huh..... good luck with that, he is always super close with Arthur, it's just so uncomfortable to watch that you can't immagine...... so your question is a good one, why they just don't remain a female? She is very much more likable anyways..... even if she is like a big teaser, at least you won't feel sick in the inside as you watch two men going intimidate with each other..... bleh."

"Aww, you sound almost jealous. Though why summon me if you were so disgusted by my actions?" A clone spoke with humor behind the two then her expression changed to relieved, "Don't call my female name Lust unless you need help, she is Ruth. Lust is the demon she is."

Arthur turned around to face the female version of Ruthra. That was rather easier than he had anticipated..... eh, at least he didn't had to suffer a good couple of hours watching himself and a demon with a man version cuddling each other..... that was pros for himself, and probably for Vivi even if she is genuinely happy for him.

"One, i never knew your real name, you just called yourself Lust a couple of times. Second, I don't need you here just to tell you how i feel around you and Artie, but to ask you a favour, which might or might not interest you and/or piss you off. Vivi, you can do the honours."

Vivi began to inform the clone of her plans, the clone wasn't pleased but shrugged it off. It sighed, "You don't really surprise me, but I love a good case right now. As the male~."

The clone disappeared in laughing smoke, much like a wizard.

Rip-Off...... he annoyedly shouted it in his mind...... nevermind, his ways to disappear were cooler anyways................ why did he even began bother about it?! Ugh, this universe was just getting weirder and weirder.....

"Yup, see? Totally annoying. But at least he accepted our plans, so props for him i guess...."

Vivi was focusing on the spot where the clone disappeared, "Something was off with it...did you notice something off?"

Arthur didn't even flinched from that statement, was there something in Ruthra that wasn't off? From all they know, he is doing that on purpose, so what would be the point to even matter if something was wrong with his clone from all things?

"What is so off from Ruthra anyways? It's not like he leaves without being a show-off. "

Vivi tilted her head, "That was not normal show off from that demon...I guess we can't dwell on it for long, I have to contact the guy. Be right back!" With a twirl, Vivi was off to her room.

Arthur lowly chuckled as Vivi leaved in her room and slowly turned around to see what was so off from the copy of it this time. He checked the floor..... he found..... green sand, the usual when he pulls off his tricks. So nothing out from the daily unnatural event with Ruthra, must've been her preoccupation on the work that made her think otherwise. He still grabbed a handfull of sand from it and took it to the working table, even if it wasn't anything particular from his usual green sand, he still wanted to examine it later, just in case. He went back in the living room and sat in the couch, resisting the urge to just lay down in it once more and take a quick nap..... it was strange but...... from the day he moved into Vivi's house, he stopped having those nightmares, or at least they weren't so frequent anymore. Huh, it must be the house that is not haunted like Arthur's, that would be probably the case.

========

With Richard and Jasmine, they were packing for the trip but there were a few disagreements. It involved blowtorches and spears, "Richard! You can bring a tent but I can't have my blowtorch!"

Richard rolled his eyes as he was packing up the heavy objects with his magic and float them in the closed entreance, the van had enough space fpr it and he was really glad about it.

"We need a tent, Jas. It's where we can cover while we sleep. And a blowtorch would just set the forest on fire.... why do you want to bring one in the first place?"

"Richard...this team has rotten luck, I need more then my axe, throwing knives, and machete. This is for protection, and an easier way to light a fire." Jasmine said, putting on her pleading eyes. He can not resist.

Richard tried his best to don't look at her face..... but she showed herself right in front of him...... and damnit....... he couldn't resist that puppy face.

"F-Fine....... J-Just promise me that you won't set anything on fire."

"I would never start a forest fire unintentionally, besides I like the smell of fresh dirt, pine, and forest. I plan on making a lodge or cabin in a forest and just enjoy the sights sometimes, of course never set the forest on fire....on purpose. Does this mean I can bring the Rocket Launcher?"

Richard quickly layed down the Rocket Launcher from Jasmine's hands. Bringig self defense weapons was one thing, bringing a Rocket Launcher in the middle of the forest was another....... and why it had to be always a forest where everything was cursed?

"Maybe you should avoid that........."

Jasmine laughed, "It is the 4th of July weekend! Fireworks, though I think Vivi has that under control. Okay then, you win for now."

She kissed him and returned the rocket launcher back in it's rightful place above the arsonal.

Richard smiled at that small but emotional kiss from her, and returned to pack up the stuff in front of the entrance, the van wasn't still around and they had an extra ten to twenty minutes before they arrived, he wondered what they should do while they are waiting......

"Jas, is there anything interesting on Netflix right now?"

Jasmine froze, "I haven't checked at all...but we should now...and bring portable chargers, I feel like we will need them." Going toward Richard with hands together. She opened them to a leaf, "Be free little spider, but if you return You will be mine and I will turn you into a dridder. Then you will be a good soldier to my army of arachnids to overthrow the government and take over the world as the Empress of Earth."

She watched the spider actually bow and take its leave, she turned to see Richard staring at her with a mixture of humor and confusion. With a shrug she went back into the house intent to find a show to watch.

"I won't even ask what was that about...... though you'll have to explain me one day how and why does a spider bow in front of anyone."

He opened up the laptop and started to scroll down the list of Netflix TV series, maybe they could see a couple of movies too before the night goes down and the investigation starts..... at least they have to find something to keep Artie busy from all that is going to happen. He would be paralized by fear for sure.......

"Hmm...... any reccomended Genre's for Artie?"

Jasmine contemplated for a bit and smiled, "Sci-Fi, he was always into the space type stuff...add a little Fantasy and Drama to the mix....and comedy, not a road trip without a few laughs."

She watched as he created a Playlist of movies, music and shows. For a few chuckles she downloaded a few games, Gang Beats and Dead by Daylight. Much to Richard's dismay.

"How much you want to bet that Artie will hide for the rest of the game in a precise spot for the simple fear to meet the player killer? Dr.Freeze would be his nightmare....."

He chuckled a little bit as he had closed the laptop with a little bit of magic in his veins, the sound of horns outside the house warned them that they were finally here, he brought the laptop on his right hand and with his left one he wrapped it around Jas' shoulders.

"Here they are..... are you ready to go Jas?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, walking along side her boyfriend to the brightly colored van. She was greeted by a familiar male face, "Ruthra! You’ve gone dude mode, please don’t start a magic fight with Richard again."

Ruthra flashed her a dastardly grin, "Wouldn’t dream of it~." Jasmine frowned for a moment but brought the smile back.

Richard smirked as he was beginning to float right outside the stuff they wanted to bring into this camping, he could see Ruthra's surprised and worried look while he kept floating them right in the back of the van.

"I hope it's no problem if we're bringing some of our camping gear with ourselves....."

Ruthra shrugged, “You might not need it~" a slick warning was allowed, even if it wasn't. They should be prepared.

"I'm positive that we need it, Ruthra. Afterall..... we are staying there for an entire day."

They could go on and on with verbal challenge, most of the times Ruthra wins with sudden change of subjects that might or might not make him uncomfortable to hear about, but when Richard wins at that, it's when Ruthra couldn't come up with some of those typical uncomfortable jokes, but that didn't stopped the apprentice to enjoy that small victory.

_That little...._

Ruthra smiled deviously, "I prefer the term "Jungle Fever" it's when you make bottomless-!" At that moment, Artie forced Ruthra into a kiss that shut him up.

That little scene made his skin crawl a little bit, he was still unused to see two dudes kissing, but he has to start learning to do so since they will probably do that for the whole day together, and Ruthra would try anything to make him uncomfortable in any way possible and as he saw..... neither Marcus was so pleased by it. He coughed a little bit to take their attention, luckily for him they stopped making that act.

"If you guys have stopped doing your thing, i think it's time to pick up Vivi and Marcus."

Jasmine nodded, she knew what was at the end of that sentence. Ruthra was acting strange as well, he would never let Richard get away with winning or let Artie woo him from a comback.

She only shrugged it off for the moment as they left off to Vivi’s place.

Meanwhile Arthur is re-watching Lucifer's semi last episode, he could sin a good couple of things about it even if they are minor, but since it doesn't really bugs him that much for how well thought the season was in the end he didn't say anything, as the quick credits rolled down he couldn't resist to call out Lucifer's mother stupidity.

"Then why aren't you telling them? And i guess that's what you get for making such a rushed choice..... "

"Maybe she still have hope, if all three make it back then she could finally get her family together. Die in peace you know..." Ruthra appeared behind the couch, a tired smile played on his lips.

He looked down at this Arthur and sighed, "Hope you guys are ready, we are going to be here in an hour."

He heavily yawned as he broughts his legs on to the couch once Ruthra leaved it, he jerked his left hand a little bit and with a tired voice he added.

"We are always ready, demon. Now no creatures allowed in this house until we return from our camping trip, now sho and return being overprotective with Arie."

Ruthra chuckled, "Whatever you say, not that I really care for being here. See ya~." Ruthra Poofed into smoke and in ran downward into the ground in a mini mushroom cloud. Vivi came out from her room with bags of stuff for the trip, "Welp, this should be enough. Hope there is lots of snacks for the way.

Arthur didn't thinked twice to know perfectly the fact that Artie would bring snacks along the road, he personally always did when-....... when things didn't go down to shit. But he doesn't regret his choices, the action he had made could've been done differently...... but they had seen it coming, he doesn't believe in Redemption, he believes in Punishment. And HE deserved every second of torture..........

"Is that even a question? Come on, Vivi...... it's Artie you are talking about....... why wouldn't he bring Snacks?"

Vivi sighed and frowned, "Well...now I know the demon has been taking care of him...but he has been really depressed lately. He has been dead set on finding that Lewis guy, all he tells me is that it would be better when he finds him. He would sometimes go a long time without food or sleep, the demon said they had enough of it and began taking care of him. I just can’t help but worry about the silly noodle, and I guess it is good he found someone who can help him. Even if it were a demon, and now that I think about it...that probably explains why he never asked me out, he was gay."

Vivi paused with a thoughtful look and shook her head, "I'm rambling, sorry."

Arthur shook his head at her conclusion, she was only half true by the statement, one she wasn't going to be any better with that prick of a ghost around anymore, but she doesn't have to know anything about his identity in the first place. Second, Artie really liked her, people can call him biased or anything, but this girl is the cutest thing he had ever seen....... and it's impossible that Artie didn't layed eyes on her.

"He's not gay, but bisexual. Don't you remember how much they kissed some weeks ago in the beach when Ruthra was Ruth? I don't really think he cares about what gender the demon is, he loves it...... and believe me, i am as confused as you are about it. But it seems for being a demon it protects him, dearly too."

Vivi smiled at Marcus, "Wow, that thought never occurred to me...huh, well thanks for the insight." A knock at the door caused her to silently curse whoever it was. The door flew open and Jasmine came straight in, "Aww, you guys were having a moment...oh well. Come on! Artie said that you two better hurry while Mystery is being held back from the snacks."

Arthur saw as Vivi rushed out from the door to save the snacks from ol' Mystery, he silently chuckled at the little scene she made and he slowly too started to go out from the house as he thanked Jasmine for her little rescue.

"I'm sure Vivi will be grateful for the warning, she really loves her snacks...... "

he stopped in front of Jasmine as a quick doubt came in his head, nothing malicious of the sort..... just surprised and confused. He wanted to clear this doubt before it could vanish from his worries.

"By the way, what is 'having a moment' means exactly?"

Jasmine smiled, "Having a moment means to have that silent moment to realize how much you care for the other person. You can have it with anyone, but each feeling is different. Like...I would do almost anything for Richard, but I would have more limits for Arthur. Get it? I will carry the bags you just go."

Arthur nodded woth a half-sure mind, what would Vivi do for him that for others wouldn't anyways? It's all so confusing, if she takes so much care for Artie, he doesn't know why himself from all people should get a better treatment, it's not like he expects it to have it if she learned what he had done before in the past....

He didn't wanted to dwell on it with Jasmine, so he just brough what he thought was essencial, a laptop and some personal snacks and drinks and he is set before shit hitted the storm.

Jasmine grabbed the bags with ease and put them in the van, she watched Vivi lock the doors and turn out the lights before returning to the van. Artie and Ruth sat in the front and Jasmine and Vivi spoke and Richard and Marcus sat side by side.

"So, Vivi. How was your first weeks with Marcus"

Richard has decided to start the conversation first, he knew that it would take way too long to let someone else talk first, and he was kinda curious about it, plus it was a good excuse to have something to chat about..... his wrists were slowly healing from the tight gropes, the window of the van showed a clear half circle on both of his arms, they wouldn't vanish any sooner..... it might even leave a mark on his skin for a very long while..... but they didn't hurted anymore, and that was a relief.

Vivi's head shot up and she hummed in thought, "I guess it has been calm, he stays up late watching Lucifer...other than that it's pretty cool. Jasmine what are you playing?"

Jasmine snickered, "Words against Humanity, like cards...but on a cell phone. And funnier."

Arthur tilted his head a little bit, he was taken by surprise by Vivi's modesty, he could swear that she was displeased by a couple of other things too, and if she didn't said it, it means that perhaps she doesn't mind them that much, clearly staying up late worries her.... might as well to try doing something about it in the future. He desired to start a conversation as well.... that little game that Jasmine talked about sounded rather..... dangerous.

"What is cards against humanity? You secretly destroy the earth with that game? With cards?"

Jasmine stared wide eyed at Marcus and snickered, "I wish they had something like that...but alas it is a show called Yugioh. Cards against Humanity is a card game that is soo vulgar that it's funny. The cards they have is soo funny that even the most inappropriate person fines it to much. It could be dangerous, racist, and other stuff and nobody cares."

Richard was hit by the nostalgia of the old yugioh series, he loved it as a child, and now thanks to the people in the internet..... he can watch back the good seasons of it before it became more of a Michael Bay series with card monsters than Yugioh.

"Oh Jas..... do you still remember when Yugi and the Pharaoh were the main protagonists? Those were the good episodes...... mystery, memorable characters, likeable villains, all vanished in the new Yugioh series........"

"Yea, this new stuff makes no sense at all. We never found Yugi's parents.. I actually stopped paying attention after 5Ds. I but the fourth Yugioh kinda ruined everything."

Richard nodded approvingly, the fourth ruined every hope he had for the Yugioh franchise. Meanwhile Marcus simply stared at the two completly oblivious on what they are talking about, it does sound like an anime series he should check out once..... and he decided to look up for it when they made a tent in their desired place.

"Uhm...... not for anything guys, but can we talk about a subject we all know and understand? Something maybe even important like..... what are we going to do after we set up our tent for example."

Artie snorted at the conversation, "We should get everything set up and done, and preparing dinner. Ruthra?"

The man side eyed Artie as though brought from his thoughts, "Yea babe?" "You've been kinda quiet, you okay?"

Ruthra shugged, "I am fine, and I'll help with the site before going for a swim." He turned back toward his window and a peaceful distant look came upon his face.

Richard shifted a little bit worried towards Ruthra, sure he felt a little bit uncomfortable watching two man kissing and talking dirty to each other when you are heterosexual, but he was still his friend, and he could perfectly see that something wasn't quite right with him in this moment.

"Ruthra. If you are worried for something you can tell it to us."

Marcus snorted at the other side of the van, he had his arms crossed as he slowly rolled his eyes at his worriness. He knows that he is nothing that he is showing at Artie and Vivi..... but heck, he could be a little bit more friendly sometimes..... something must've happened to him.

"Ask him everything you want, Richard. He won't tell you a thing anyways."

Ruthra didn't have anything to say, something wasn't right and he wasn't sure what it was. He wasn't pregnant, he had checked when he was still female. He has a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but what and why only him.

He had been in thought since explaining things to Arthur/Marcus. He remember seeing something watching them, but could not sense them. He would have to keep this from everyone, so their fun won't be ruined. The real challenge was to convince Jasmine, who was a natural overprotective worrier.

Marcus wouldn't be too foolish to ask...would he?

Arthur shot up his eyebrows at Ruthra's continuous silence, from how he started to know this side of him, he wouldn't take two seconds to respond back in some way if it wasn't anything serious, meaning that whatever he was so grumpy and silent for, weren't good news. If the demon..... and he was disgusted to think about, was perhaps pregnant with Artie's child....... then the demon wouldn't be foolish enough to return as a man...... it would kill the child without the uterus....... so it couldn't be that...... or so he hoped for.

He stood still a little bit to be more aware of his circumstance through his soul...... and he felt it..... as they closed to the camping point, everything started to get stronger and darker..... the demon is perceiving this too..... but it doesn't seem aware that it is an actual treath, he has to warn him and the writers as soon as he can when they camped down.

He composed himself, and collected his smug smile. He tapped Artie's shoulders a couple of times, and with a self-sure voice he tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, bud. I'll ask what is ol' Ruthra grumpy all about okay? Ye kids just enjoy your camp while i deal personally with this stubborn demon's mind."

Artie stopped at the site and smiled thankfully at Marcus, "Thank you, actually Marcus you might not realize it...but he has been really comfortable with you. That is something coming from me, and means a lot to him."

Ruthra wasn’t listening to the conversation, he seemed occupied with concentration. He sees it, but why? Who is this guy?

Arthur cringed a little bit at Artie being so sure of himself. Yeah sure, Ruthra believing that he can't do actually harm to anyone might bring himself to the friends list, but if the demon knew his full power, it wouldn't let him near Artie for a good couple of meters.

As he actually looked back at Ruthra.... that bloody demon was slowly exposing its own worries, something that it clearly wanted to avoid if it didn't told to Artie everything. He lightly tapped his shoulders too, finally receiving some attention to the crew.

"Jeez, still grumpy in front of everyone? I hope you don't mind what waa that about after we stopped."

Ruthra fixed his expression and looked to "Marcus" Then flashed a threatening grin, "Then see you later mortal!" He jumped from the van through the window and sprouted his wings to soar. He knew which site they were headed to so he headed there first, he arrived before them.

The spot was near the lakeside next to the cabin they were staying in. Arthur had taken extra procaution to make sure they were safe from any storm, this was also the cabin they were supposed to investigate. It was dusty and dirty, so he began to use his wings to push the mess out. In his peripheral vision, a shadow moved. He turned all around, but couldn't find anything.

He growled, he couldn't sense his stalker. He finally concluded that this wasn't Lewis, wasn't big enough. There was also no scent, he scuffed as he heard the van pull up. He relaxed and went to go greet everyone.

He silently cursed the demon for making things even harder to calm down Artie, he slowly started to get suspicious about this camping, fortunately Jasmine, Richard and Vivi were his dear friends, so he blindly believed in their words..... he feels absolutely terrible to make a fool of his other himself, but he understands that when it's needed...... it's unfortunately needed.

As they pulled down from the van, he had some serious killing intents at the demon, making it's lover so worried for it's own little worriness is quite unacceptable, the demon clearly doesn't know how to act cautiously........ this might be even more complicated if the demon looses his shit, he had to have some serious talk with him.

"Okay kids..... make camp around here, i'll see what Ruthra is so unbelievably nervous about."

He hurried up to catch up at the staring Ruth and quickly pushed him behind a tree that nobody could see them or hear them, Arthur wasn't clearly amused for how he dealed with this situation in the first 10 minutes.....

"Now listen here, Ruth..... just because we both feel dark presence outside the van it doesn't mean that you can simply fly out alone like a bloody idiot and let Artie wonder why you had done it. Or you get your shit together, or you'll sit beside your little boyfriend. Got it?"

Ruthra growled, "Do you not see it? I feel the presence of this place and it's weak,but since the beach I had been seeing something. I have followed it to Vivi’s place, stalking outside. I could not get close enough to see what it was, it disappears each time. I could not sense it, that is why I am freaking out. I always see it, but never sense."

Ruthra’s face fell into a tired and anxious expression, "I think it is hunting you, and it is smart enough to hide from me. Just don't worry about it, as long as I focus on seeing it...no one should worry."

Arthur shrugged off that theory as if it was a fly, the doubts of someone following him from all the people were extremely rare, not to mention they wouldn't know anything about this universe's excistence.

"There are always little dark creatures luring around homes Ruth..... if they disappear before you can even see them is because they don't want to be a meal from us, fragile but smart creatures. Now bring this nonsense of someone following us right up your arse and go back asking sorry to Artie. My nose is far stronger than yours, i'll keep in lookout, just to be sure IF you hold some kind of truth in that crazy theory of yours. Now go before he starts to suspect something."

Ruthra wasn’t paying attention much, "Right...do you smell anything then? Absolutely nothing?"

Arthur already directed himself towards the camp to calm down the worrying blonde, he shrugged off it's question a little bit, but didn't minded to answer it anyways. The Demon has to know to stay put.

"I do, little harmless dark ones. Some may be stronger and more dangerous but that's exactly why we're here, so..... will you join with Artie or you'll stay in these woods for a little bit longer?"

Ruthra shook his head, "I sense them as well, but the one across the water has nothing to it..just look." Across the lake stood a hooded creature, all visible were it's glowing red eyes. It was looking at Marcus, and not moving. It was slowly turning into the mist around it.

It stayed a little longer as Marcus turned around, but once having eye contact...it left.

Once Arthur has sensed what kind of creature he was, he quickly dragged the Demon alongside with him, he doesn't know how they reached him this far........ but they weren't good news, and so they had to prepare, and be careful of them. It wasn't certainly the worst thing he ever encountered, that little rogue is way out of the league from the Dahaka. Or Shedrak......

As they were close to the camp, he stopped in a safe distance from curious ears, that little rogue wouldn't dare to set foot any closer and plus, they usually hate the fire, once turned towards Ruthra he didn't have a smug smile or a complete jerkish one, it was serious..... and a little bit worried.

"Okay..... i have no idea how it followed me through here, but i know how to deal with it. That little thing you feel to appear and disappear continuously, is a small and cunning rogue. You can't see him because his reaction is fast, so any eye contact with the creature is useless and meaningless. What you should try, is to keep a check on him with your sense, i already have a trick to get the nasty little bastard....... i hate to say this but...... this requires teamwork..... are you willing to listen me out?"

Ruthra growled a bit, "Fine, but will Artie be threatened? It has already been following us, and I really want to take a bite of it's Soul." He was no fool, he knew it was after Marcus. It was not a good thing to admit that it really was after him.

"We might not like each other, but I don't want to see you go down by the likes of it. I would never let you live it down."

Arthur got back his smug grin when he head some words he didn't expected from this Demon, he was really surprised by it's wprry, but morw even on another fact.

"You truly think that a nasty little rogue can take me down? You must be extremely worried for your boyfriend in that case........ they are just simply hard to catch, nothing e-"

He smelt the rogue's scent, it was close and yet a tad far, the scent was getting stronger and stronger as he followed it, and onve he couldn't mistake that smell he grinned at the super nervous Demon.

"C'mon..... i think that i know who HE is. The plan is simple, they are usually good to keep in check one scent perfectly, though when a second party disappears..... he could re-appear right behind the rogue as he is busy keeping in check the other. From then on he'll be easy to catch. Everything sounds good?"

"Depends, can I have the soul? I might need a little snack after all this trouble. Though...I might want to play with him a bit before that."

"Sounds like fun, let me in on it and I won't tell Vivi, Richard and Arthur that you two are keeping secrets. Also, it is weird to have two Arthur’s in one universe isn't it?"

Ruthra turned to see the short tubby woman grinning deviously behind them, "Um...how?"

Jasmine pointed to a spider crawling away, "My minions are everywhere~"

As Jasmine and Ruthra were busy priding each other, Arthur was already on route to set up his trap for this little rogue, he leaved a shadow clone of himself so they couldn't notice his little pre-adventure, he was sure Ruthra noticed it, but it seemed that it didn't disturb it, it was going to be easier to deal with this anyway.

He slowly appeared behind the small dark rogue, and lifted him up his hoodie, bringing them in an eye contact........ slowly they both grinned as they gave a little fist bump, Arthur ended up genuinely chuckling as he slowly posed him down.

"Zark..... my spymaster! How are you doing old fart? And how did you found me?"

Zark mumbled words it seemed Arthur could understand, "Wasn't tracking you down on purpose, actually looking for something. Found yourself an interesting universe here, ain't you in a relationship here?"

A..... Relationship? No, he certainly wasn't. The closest he could call a Relationship with someone could be Ruthra as a Frenemy, Arthur as his usual weak himself just right in front of him to remind what kind of useless little twat he was....... his friends at least seem to keep their cool around him even after what they had seen, Mystery still hates him and he hates him too, and........ Vivi?........ They were....... just temporal conquilines, until he found a way to get out from this bizarre universe........ right? He shook his head at his spymaster as he wanted to add HIS question.

"Always putting your nose in my personal life, you haven't changed a bit in these last weeks...... and no, i have no bond with anyone, so you can breathe easily. But since you are here...... what are you exactly looking for?"

Zark gave a chuckle, "All I know is that it has a _personal_ vendetta against someone in your little group. It even went so far as to take a spell book from this universe to open an Evil Portal, but it shouldn't concern you."

Marcus' eyes widened at his sentence and brought him far away from the camp, he didn't wanted any of them to hear about this, not when they were celebrating...... so he pushed Zark a little bit deeper into the forest, the creatures around them didn't bothered him, but these sudden news did.

"He what?! How did that happen, and where he took a damn spell book?"

The old Spy tilted his head in thought, "Can't find the book, but the owner of it seems to be in your little group. I am not surprised if someone was in trouble, if you care so much then I suggest you only tell those two you were with. The both seem strong, though one being human would be tricky. I can't wait any longer, I have to locate him. See you soon kid."

Arthur stopped him before he could disappear into thin air, he had lots of question before Zark went back into his own little busness, and they were crucial for him and the little team he needs to endure for..... who knows how long, and thus their problem was his own problem too.

"Before you go, Zark. I wanted to ask something....... did you perhaps know something of the disappearance of humans around these woods? And if you do..... have you any idea why is this even happening to these humans?"

Zark decided to use the native tongue for this, "I don't know brat, but you want me to look into it? Hmm, just give me a day. I'll have your information for you."

Arthur nodded at his old friend, and let him do whatever busness he had in this universe. Zark was one of his few loyal subjects, he understood his pain and why he was doing certaing things that could be seen as simple raid for power, but Zark knew better......

As he was vanishing in the darkness, he walked back to the group he leaved behind, they certainly would wonder where is he right now, except Ruthra, that demon can sense him perfectly where he is.

"Apologies, i had some stuff to do...... So, how is Artie doing exactly? Is he comfortable?"

Ruthra scowled at Arthur and turned his attention back to Artie, "Sorry about worrying you love, you know I didn't mean it."

Artie smiled, "It's okay, I was just wondering why you were acting like that." "Detox darling, I am still coming off my...female self. Anyway, you should answer Marcus. He asked how you were."

Artie turned to Marcus, "I am fine, thank you for being concerned and the other thing."

Arthur simply nodded at his answer, and turned outside the camp again, if someone was even wondering why is he so distant right now, he was more focused at everything around them.

Anything could jump at them, and literally meant so. And if that wasn't enough worry for his busy mind, he had to wonder where that purple prick could've got an actual and authentic spell book, something like that in his hands could cause disasters.....

And the worst of it, he couldn't just go there and take it away from him, that idiot would follow him back in the camp, and surely Artie doesn't want to have nothing to do with him, since he still foolishly believes that he is still alive.... but in all fairness, Ruthra did erase a part of his memory.... but even if he wanted to go there.... they would notice that he disappeared instantly, which brought him onto being forced to sit tight, and guard their little camp.

Vivi looked at Marcus with worry, he seemed distracted and for some reason Ruthra was distracting everyone from noticing. As she looked at the two men, Jasmine was killing Richard in Dead by Daylight.

"Noooo! Richard! The nurse just wants a kiss! Haha! Eek! Someone has a flashlight!" The two were of course playing with Mystery players.

Though she had a feeling that she knew a certain youtuber who was streaming at the same time with this game.

Richard was busy to create a distraction on Jasmine while Artie and Ruthra were busy at getting worked on the generators, he felt a little bit bad for using the pallets at Jasmine...... but in his opinion, she was already heavilly advantaged over him for using the nurse, any chances to escape from her loving grasps was highly futile, and so, he accepted to distract her 'till he was still standing, they were laughing and jumping around a little bit as they tried to outsmart each other, it wasn't long until Jasmine noticed that the generators were getting repaired, and so..... he started to escape..... or so he believed.

"Okay guys, spread out, Jasmine is coming for you!"

He was relieved when they gave a thumbs up towards him and started to silently co-ordinate on their spreadout, it was one of the few games that Artie wasn't truly scared about, in fact..... he found it quite fun, except the unexpected strikes onto him that sended fear in his veins, but over that..... he was having fun.

Just when Richard started to repair one of the generators, he heard the nurse's heartbeat around him, he knew he had to hide, she knew where the generators were...... but he was sooo close to get this one done with, until he heard Jasmine chuckle in delight once her plan was set up. He immediately started to get nervous once the generator was done, she knew where he was when he made that mistake to finish the generator.

"Guys, she's coming for me! Guys! Halp! HALP!!!"

Jasmine smiled deviously as her victim ran, she had hooked enough times for an insta-kill. Laughing like a maniac she destroyed Richard and cooed as the nurse rubs his character's face, "I will kill your friends now sweetie, but know...that I love you~"

Then the slaughter was on, she managed to kill everyone except Marcus and Ruthra. Thanks to the perk she used, istead of five generators they needed seven. Also, her totem was still up that made work slow for them.

"Boys~ Come out to plaaay~!"

Marcus was able to calm down a little, and actually started to play alongside with this little group, just to distract himself from the imminent danger around them, hopefully his darkness is enough to keep anyone daring approaching them.

He was fixing the generators one by one, he kept himself to a great distance from Ruthra and Jasmine, and when the monster tried to actually hunt him down, he always found a way to hide, now he only hoped that Ruthra wasn't going to fuck things up.

"Jasmine, if I give up Marcus...can I leave?"

Jasmine's eyes grew wide and in her most innocent voice she spoke, "Why yes, and you get a lolly pop!" Ruthra was the old man and pointed directly to Marcus, "He's doing that generator. Kill him!"

Jasmine luckily wounded him so he is easy to track, "Hi Marcus!"

Arthur quickly flashlighter at her, and started running with the perk that granted him movement speed, usually the players out of safety always choose to stay around the nearest house after blinding the monster, but he instead, has chosen to crouch around the woods and patch hinself up, as Jasmine started her research where she believed he was hiding.

Once he completly patched himself up, he noticed the totem behind him, it could be a big advantage for him, since Ruthra is simply playing the traitor, so he is already disadvantaged by himself, so it wasn't a question if mirally was wrong to destroy the totem.

He saw that only two generators were left, and one of them were already repaired, he didn't risked to go and repair the last generator, Ruthra would simply betray him a second time, like they always did with him....

So he choose to hide around a little bit, until Ruthra was forced to repair the last generator, and if he was going to get down, he knew where the emergency exit was in case she started to guard to main ones.

As he predicted, Jasmine hunted Ruthra down, and he continued to press WASD around a luttle bit, just to don't give her any clue if she was any closer to him, as anyone expected, Ruthra wasn't exactly happy for that. The demon immediately started to curse at her.

Jasmine snickered, Marcus heavily underestimated the nurse. Once wounded, she can track you, and if you destroy a totem thats a big sign of where you are. So once she killed Ruthra she managed to find Marcus, "Marcus, you fought well...and thanks to my perk...INST-KILL!"

The nurse killed him and Jasmine won with highest points, "That was fun...Who wants to be the killer next?"

Marcus was tempted to play the killer next, but the darkness that slowly was surrounding this little camp has set his priority elsewhere.

He slowly sat up, and started to give an excuse to the little team, his green eyes didn't show any kind of emotions as he explained his little situation.

"I forgot something in the van, i hope you don't mind giving me the keys, Artie. It will take just a second, i promise."

Artie sighed and gave a whine, "C-Can't Ruthra get it? I really don't want to part with the keys." The demon chuckled, "It's just Marcus, _it's not like he is running off with the beloved van_ Right Marcus?"

Arthur nodded at the demon's question, more out of necessity than the whole truth, he didn't needed the van..... neither the keys if he had to open it, possessing it would be much easier, the darklings were worriedly getting closer to the camp, he could be one great distraction while the rest could be taken care by the demon itself, he had some twisted and dark souls to burn tonight.....

"Yeah, i just forgot something in the van, it will take just some shorts seconds, a promise."

Artie sighed and passed the keys, "Huh? Is it me or has it gotten colder?" Ruthra growled before pulling the blond close. He forced a smile, "You're just jumpy dear."

He openly cringed in front of them as the demon was behaving anyhow else than a demon is supposed to, he knew that they had their own conscience..... he just had to figure out what Ruthra's specific personality is before judging upon him. He took the keys and started to head off towards the van, the darklings slowly started to leave the little camp and followed their biggest 'prey'. All went according to plans, they still don't know what is the curse about this place is yet, but after dealing with them and leave one alive for interrogation..... they shouldn't have too many problems on the matter. He wickedly grinned at the thought on what he was going to do with them, these weaklings are anything but intelligent, cunning or strong at any level..... they were just meaningless and useless..... a waste of breath, undeserving at the power they could ever obtain in their spiritual body. Once completly out of the forest, and closing towards the desert..... he was ready to whipe most of them out in their existence, he removed his left glove, showing his robotic arm that started sparkling with the dark fire accompaning it. He stopped in mid thought for a second..... should he use his personal arsenal on these weaklings?...... No, they weren't worth it. Short and nearly deadly sparks went through the weaklings bodies, they fell down unconscious...... it was...... anti-climatic..... he knew they weren't a big deal, but this is a new kind of low. He heard a loud gasp behind him, he nearly unleashed his burning chain on it, before he noticed the kind of deadbeat in front of him....... Purple...... He angrily growled at this deadbeat, these....... purple ghostlings were even lower than those useless darklings he just fulminated, his eyes glowed with anger as he approached the scared deadbeat, he looked down upon him and spitted out his words like poison.

 

" **What are _YOU_ doing here....... Deadbeat?"**


	12. Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis knows what is happening, from a disturbing source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Way to cliffhanger me!
> 
> R: You gotta admit.... it was a nice cliffhanger! ;3
> 
> J: You will be surprised
> 
> R: I already am surprised for the title of this Chapter..... what else are you planning in that lovable devious brain of yours, love?~

The frightened deadbeat shrank back and chirped in fear, it had been frightened by Master Lewis' new company and came out in fear. Now this scary being is being very mean to it, it backed away as he neared.

" **I asked you a question....** "

He neared even closer towards the purple deadbeat, all the little voices in his head telling him to make it sufffer for the mere reason of existence were quickly cutted off, information was more valuable right now.... He layed his Mermaid hand on top of the deadbeats head, all struggles from his grasp were completly futile, and thus, when he finished, he harsly loosened his grasp from it.

" **There, we're mentally linked. Now answer before i decide to end your miserable life.** "

"M-My Master has a scary new friend telling him bad things and he accepted it!" The little one didn't tell this scary being that she was actually going to find the use to be friend and ask for his help.

Arthur slowly lifted up his left eyebrow, he didn't expected the Deadbeat to give up upon information so easily..... and as much as he despised the purple deadbeats..... he admits that they have some kind of resolve before giving up on the information that someone requires, something clearly wasn't right, but he wanted to play along..... he didn't have this kind of fun for a whole weak. He layed the grey glove back in his robotic hand, his mind was racing at the possibilities he could give back as a response, he slowly lifted up his eyes at the trembling deadbeat, their expression didn't change and it seemed highly serious about their answer.

" **... Explain. Who is this..... 'New Friend' of your Master?** "

"I don't know his name, he wears a cloak so I don't see his face and he says that he wants someone to pay. It involved the blonde man, that is all I know." The deadbeat trembled slightly, she wanted to help her Master. But doesn’t know how.

Arthur slightly leaved a chuckle from his nostrils, it did seem too good that Artie didn't made enemies for himself, he expected it from his universe..... but this Artie? He didn't expected him from all the people to make enemies..... and for what kind of revenge the cloaked creature wanted upon the blonde? He clearly was in danger, but..... why should he care about this? Artie is not his responsability, Ruthra already took that place with delight..... yet if felt...... wrong, to not warn his otherself. Sure, he could be a weakling in comparison of himself..... but he was still an alternate version of himself, he was like..... a brother, still virgin from the horrors of life.

" **Ah.... Artie. Why do you care about the life of that blonde? Aren't you born in the hatred of your Master, the very same hatred towards his old friend? Why are you suddenly worried for his life..... if you're worried at all.** "

"We are born from his emotions, he has the hate and anger with him...but I am from the love and care. He still cares, and confusion is with the stranger. The stranger was trying to lock me away as well, but I got away. My Master needs help, and I might need the blonde one for that."

Arthur stared blanklyy at the deadbeat for one second.... then two..... then three..... until it passed a full minute, his blank face turned into a sadistic grin and slowly started to chuckle, then..... it turned into a very sinister laugh and ob the verge on finishing it, it turned dark then he stopped with a grin that he would give to his worst enemies.

"Sloooooow claps for you...... Deadbeat. You nearly made me believe your little story, nearly until you fucked up your last words...... you want the blonde near that ghost..... what do you think.... that i'm oblivious about what he can do?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?! YOUR LIFETIME IS CLOSE TO AN END, DEADBEAT! I SUGGEST YOU TO EXPLAIN THYSELF ON WHY I SHOULDN'T END YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!"

 **"I AM THE PART OF THE MASTER THAT STILL SEES HIM AS A BROTHER!!** The deadbeat chirped, screwing her little eyes shut with glowing tears. She got away from one bad being into the wrath of another, luck was just never hers.

She didn't look up to the being as she spoke again, "M-My Master n-needs help, if you're g-going to kill me FINE! B-But let me h-help him before he completly loses himself."

Arthur was amused on how much it believed he was going to help..... He from all the creatures in this universe, help the one he hates the most, she picked the wrong person to ask for help. His grin turned into a wicked one as he looked down at the Deadbeat, she had balls, and she was telling the truth, one thing she missed though......

" **Do you think that I care? I have no reason to help your pathetic 'Master' out, if he turns out completly mad, do you think that I want to help him out?! I will enjoy every second as he will loose control of his own sanity!!! His suffering would be my pleasure!!! What made you think that someone like me would help someone like him out?! Young Deadbeat, you picked the wrong creature for help.** "

The little deadbeat gave the being a deadpanned expression, "But...I didn’t come to you Mister...you came to me"

Arthur gave a quick roll of eyes before he showed the dozens of unconscious darklings behind him.

" **That is why i decided to come in the desert, not because i came to you. Know this, young deadbeat, you can't have Artie with you, he is under my protection as well, so whoever you came for, except if it was Artie, i suggest you to make your plead quick and return or run from that mansion.** "

The deadbeat puffed her cheeks, "Then...Then...I'lll....*hit dog sound* j-just know that he still won't be safe...if this continues...they will...*whine*."

Arthur looked curiously at the Deadbeat, why was it whining that much? It is what he hated the most about a living creature, they should steel themselves..... not cry in the corner just because they can't have everything they wanted.

" **Stop Whining.** "

He ordered, but the deadbeat didn't listened at him, his words went into deaf ears as the Deadbeat continued into her self-depression, he lifted up his left side lips and growled a little bit, he slapped the Deadbeat slightly, to get her attention.

" **Stop it, and listen. I can't give Artie to you.** " And before she could resume crying, he layed a finger in fron of her little black eyes " **But..... I can help. If, you do something for me as well.** "

The spoke rubbed at the harmed cheek as she looked up at the stranger, "B-But you said you weren't going to h-help...you're a meany hitting is bad! What would you even want me to do?"

Arthur ignored her little whine about how hard he had hitten her, that was the main problem of purple deadbeats, they never learned that the world ain't fair.

" **I'm not doing this out of charity, and yes, i don't like your 'master' as you could see. But, you said that a cloaked stranger came there, i can despose of it in change of a fair deal, and you said that Arthur could probably help. Well.... look deeper in my soul, and tell me, who i am, maybe this will change your mind if me going there for a short visit could help.** "

The little deadbeat gave the being a glance and tilted her head, In the subconscious that made her up was a stir of familiarity. She had a feeling that she knew this person, "H-Hermano? Why did I say that?"

That was a start.... but Arthur's time is precious, he got Artie's van keys as an excuse to bait out the darklings from the camp site, and staying here for far too long could make one of them worried enough to search for him, so with a quick flinch from the darkness he released from his body, he looked around if someone who knew him in this universe sees him.... everything felt calm, that little group were still there, they even built up their tent for tonight, maybe he had the opportunity to deal with this ghost once and for all, and maybe.... it was what this universe kept him here. To finish off that prick once and for all.

" **Look carefully, Deadbeat. Because i don't show this to everyone.** "

He slowly lifted up his left hand in front of his cheeks, his facial hair, excluding the goatee on his chin disappeared, he squeezed his eyes shut as he brought his eyes towards his eye sockets, once opened, they were amber. He carefully brought back his small proportion of hair from his face, and they remained black, while the rest returned Yellow.

" **Now you should recognize me. I would call you blind or a liar if you say you don't.** "

The deadbeat chirped in confusion, "You? But you are different....I don't understand. Hermano, I don't get it....what happen to you?"

She was going to into hysteria trying to figure this out, what Lewis, if he were here, would have felt is hitting her tenfold. She trembled slightly and looked to the ground to try and figure things out.

" **What happened between me and your pitiful 'master' is none of your concern....** "

His appearance returned to his original form, his hair returned completly black, that once were spikes now had a smooth line to the end of his collarbone, his eyes went back on a bright green, and his facial hair covered his whole face. He only hoped that he wasn't going to regret this decision to show this side of his face in front of this weakling.

" **What you should know is that i come from a different line of universes, so who do you see right in front of you, is not the little third wheel you damn well know.... I won't be fooled by your Master fake words, no longer. I am something completly different from that selfless, moronic, self-loathing, mechanic. I... Am... A God... And you!..... Will make a deal with me if you want the safety of your Master last longer. Because believe me... The Demon will come for him, sooner or later. And you can trust a word of a God.** "

His eyes were burning in Anger, he was letting his emotions taking the better of him again for a second..... This shouldn't have happened a second time..... the flame in his green eyes started to calm down. Something in this universe was clearly wrong, different from what he was used to.... it felt like it was against him, trying it's best to show his true colours in front of everyone..... but he wasn't going to let that happen. Not now, not ever.

While Arthur went through his internal conflict, the deadbeat thought for a moment in suspicion. He looked like the blonde man, and for the moment he felt like him. Though how could she be so sure it was him? She had seen the stranger change shape before, and the demon he speaks of was that scary woman from before.

Oddly enough, the strange being said not to trust the one that claims to be a God. Though who should she trust, both seem too dangerous to converse with. She wants help for Lewis, but this guy is just too mean.

When Arthur had complete control of himself again, his behaviour made a whole 180•, as his tone changed from a threatening one, to a more comfortable and welcomed tone to the Deadbeat.

"But enough about angsting over the pasts of different universes... let me talk about a creature, worst than most, a wild and dangerous soul, with a heart of fire, a creature... that has wronged us both... a demon. You want your master's safety, do you not? Well, me and you had a rough introduction... but i do believe that we can make a deal like behaved creatures. So what about this.... i'll see who this.... creature is who visited your master, and you, in exchange, will keep my other self far from your master, deal?"

The deadbeat puffed and thought for a minute, would it be possible for this being to be trustworthy. She looked him in his eyes, there was something there. She frowned, "I...don't know, why would you do that?."

Arthur was satisfied on how this conversation was going, earning the Deadbeat's trust could bring him on what he actually wants, he was no longer interested in the ghost's soul... that cloaked mysterious figure got his real interest, someone worthy to hear out and if it pissed him off, simply absorb his power to see if it is any different from the usual souls.

"Well, i do admit it would greatly help me out as well, otherwise, i wouldn't have a reason to help you out, and you would've been under the Demon's grasp if you ever tried to get closer to my other self. On why i do this, it's simple, i would like to meet in person this mysterious figure, if he was looking for me... or my other self, i would like to know the reason behind it, doesn't sound logical?"

The little deadbeat nodded and thought more on the strange being, "He was...different, but also interesting to listen to. Then he started to talk about a Self Proclaimed god that was very much trying to find the Master, and how he was after the blue lady. Master Lewis was sure that the blonde one was supposed to be with her, but it's you."

She looked around him a bit before continuing, "The Stranger has a scary feeling book that makes Spirits strong and fast."

Arthur floated around himself a little bit, sucking in this little but viable information from the Deadbeat, it was no surprise that not many liked him getting in control, having rivals was a daily routine, still... how one of them was here was a mystery. And... what did the Deadbeat mean by Vivi being with him instead of Artie? Last time he checked, she was close with others too.

"Hmm, he sounds like trouble, i can deal with him, it's probably one of those who never appreciated my hard work, bunch of cry babies, really.... Well then, shall we go in the Mansion?"

The deadbeat thought for a moment and then turned to the being, "Swear to me that no one will get hurt."

Arthur had a smirk of victory written on his face, yet it was gentle and somewhat..... charming to the deadbeat, he approciated the little deadbeat and crouched towards her.

"You'll have my word, that your friends won't get hurted, if you help me kick out this troublemaker. i could even grant you a wish, but i'll believe that all will end well, and we'll meet in the middle of the desert, on the moon, to thank each other for the voyage we shared. Sounds good?"

The deadbeat chirped with a smile, “Okay!"

She was charmed as he smiled to her, but something was off about his wording. With a tilt of her head she spoke, "What’s a voyage? My name is Soprano by the way!"

Arthur passed the Van keys to one of his clones, a sharp glare at each other ended up with a little nod, the order was delivered through his other self and in an instant, it disappeared into the darkness of the night. He recollected his smile at the deadbeat as he half listened her question, on what he heard, it was enough to give an answer of some sort.

"Well, little Serprano. A voyage is like.... a journey, a road that is passed through with company, hopefully that helped out your question...... And if you don't mind, i would like to ask you something as well... How does your Master feel about my other self right now? I would like to know in what emotional phase he's in."

Soprano looked at the being and got sad, "He is Confused and angry, but the stranger is making it different. Master is feeling more angry than confused right now, but the confusion is still present."

Arthur scratched his skin at the simple memory on what Lewis could do once the team doesn't pass through his Mansion before that stage of his pitiful emotional breakdown, he starts to roam around the desert, slowly perceiving souls around him, the emotion that drives him still alive gets stronger, and thus his powers could be awakened, what he could hope for, is that he still had to know how to recognize a soul, otherwise it couldn't end up without a fight...... not that he would mind..... he would love to make his ass suffer any day, of any week. But he had something far more terrible for that silly little ghost.... something he deserves to suffer through more.... it will never top on what he from all creatures had to suffer through one lifetime.... but damn if he wasn't going to let this opportunity go when the chance was there.

"Then we should move on, the faster we get there, the easier is to hide my identity from him...... for how much he was on this phase exactly? Can he start to recognize..... other living creatures?"


	13. Ass-umimg wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: This is for the cliffhanger
> 
> Richard: We love cliffangers~

Ruthra was seething mad, he knew that this was that prick's clone. Something was off the moment one of the crawlers tried to touch Richard and Vivi, and the magic tasted off.

Richard shot open his eyes for a second, his vision was blurry as he tried to see what was happenung outside through Jasmine's hair, from what he could understand.... they were bickering at each other again, he leaved a small moan of frustration as he diacovered the sourcecof what waked him up, he brought hos fave back in Jasmine's hair and hoped to get back in his slumber.

Jasmine snuggled against Richard's chest and gave a content hum.

Outside, Ruthra was sending curses to Arthur and kept watch outside. He didn’t need sleep and he had managed to put Artie to sleep, but Vivi was having a moment with his clone.

The teasing will come upon his return.

Arthur's clone waited for Vivi to fully go into sleep, this bicker between him and Ruthra wasn't her concern, nor what he was naturally, on why he cared so much.... it could be to avoid any more complications on his messed up life, the clones of Arthur's soul tended to be more emotional than his original one, they were one step from obtaining true perfection... and all of it was wasted for one mistake they made... and... if he has to be honest as his clone self... he wasn't even sure if they had a second chance for it.

He slowly pushed a pillow under Vivi's head, and a couple more in her hands, at least she wasn't going to feel cold this night... she would freeze to death if she visits his home for more than ten minutes... this was a little summer in comparison. He lifted up his eyes on Ruthra as he crouched out from the tend, he was.... or looked pretty pissed, he wasn't exactly sure why, over the fact that he messed up his other clones pretty badly, he didn't look like one really caring as lon as it turned to an ally. He sat up from the green grass and looked back at him in the eye.

"What's the matter? Is it wrong to bring back the Van keys now? Are you always so unsatisfied for everything if it's not about your golden boyfriend?"

Ruthra huffed impatiently, "Technically you are my boyfriend, just a different version of him. Second I'm not even sure if it's you I'm mad at. Though, you are a part of it."

It was odd that this feeling hadn’t subsided, "Besides, your blue beauty would love to have you back."

The clone shook his head ar both of Ruthra's statement, it was clear that the demon didn't know how alternative universes work... he would be an example of it.

"Me from the seven you had seen in combat, i was never yours technically or spiritually, you would be something i've never met if it wasn't for our reborn... if i tell you who i am phyically from the seven, you would never believe me... and as for Vivi... i was an idiot back then... and... it was one mess of a relationship, it was best for all of us to end it, and i, started to do so... making her far from me as possible. And, just one thing, demon. You don't know what real pain is like... and, even if my other selfs despise you for some reason, i hope you'll never experience it."

Ruthra smiled with his own emotion, "I hope I do end up receiving his full hate, but I think I shouldn't tell you why."

The clone stared in his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to understand if what the demon said was one of his way to be a jerk.... or actually talking seriously. One swift sigh leaved from the mouth of the clone, as he tried to reasonate with it, before it would regret it.

"I'm not here to judge your power and your abilities... but going against my big self? Big no-no, rookie start my friend. However strong you believe to be, it's not worth testing it out with someone like him, angering him is the last thing you should do to someone so unstable, if you are not on for a Deathwish..."

Ruthra gently laughed, "Ahh, but I do have a good reason for this. I am only telling you so he can at least expect it, if not sooner. I know he's more powerful than me, but this change nothing in my planning. Even if he sees it coming or not."

Ruthra stretched his arms and stood up, "I am going to canvas the area...keep an eye on them."

The clone was trying to add something else in his sentence, he wasn't really worried on how the Demon ended up, but a fair warning was fair and square, and thus, on anything he wanted to add, he couldn't. His former master was calling him back, and the fragment he is from his soul, is bound to go back when he's called, he silently waved away from Ruth, with a surprisingly blank and monotunous face, and like that, he disappeared in the dark.

Ruthra shrugged as he walked through the night of the surprisingly calm forest, _Was this a prank?_ He thought sourly. People supposedly died here and nothing happened, then he came to a clearing. It was unnaturally dark in this area, even though the moon beamed straight down.

The demon chuckled before turning around, he had to check. Something was keeping him uncomfortable, he wanted to look around but that proved to be the wrong decision.

Richard's dream was disturbed once more... and it wasn't of what it sounded like a daily bicker between Ruthra or Ruth and Marcus... No, he heard... something unnatural out of the tent, something creepy lurking out on the silent forest, nothing even creaked, that..... thing was the only source of a certain sound, and it creeped him out, theoritically, if he closed up completly his tent, the thing couldn't smell them... but then there was Vivi... who was in the other tent, not too far away from where they were, and he'll be damned if he lets one if his friends end up badly for his own cowardice.

So he took a deep breath, and slowly crawled out of his tent, the creature... wasn't that far from him, and the mere look sended him shivers down his spine, it looked like.... it was ignoring him.... he doesn't understand why but he took this opportunity to quickly snug in the other tent and bring the unconscious bluenette outside the tend and bring her inside theirs, she was going to be there if they had to actually run away in a sense.... if that...... creepy creature actually did more than look silently at them, he tried to avoid it's gaze, but.... human curiosity couldn't keep him away from looking at his blank but black eyes... and suddenly... he understood, it was a trick, a trick that the creature tried to inflict upon him, he forcedly broke eye contact with the creature, and it brought a sharp pain in his head, he quickly snugged inside the other tent, and completly closed it up, he just hoped the thing would leave them alone after, it understood that they couldn't control him with eye contact... he just hoped someone would come back soon if that wasn't going to be the case...

Jasmine turned in her sleep, her back feeling cold. She slowly opened her eyes to being alone, though she could see why. A weird creature at the tent of Vivi, slowly reaching for her weapon she was met with an odd sight. A tiny black ghostie creature laying on top of her dagger, it had red eyes and stared right at her.

"You are the cutest little thing I ever seen, who are you?" It curled around her arm and nuzzled her, “If I go fight that thing...would I win?" She didn't need an answer to this question. Ruthra roared and as she turned toward the entrance she saw the creature take off, "Ruthra! Go after it! We're fine!"

Without second thought, Ruthra dashed off in the direction of the beast. Jasmine crawled from her tent and walked to Vivi and Richard, "Let's stick together this time."

Richard quietly scratched the back of his neck, he felt bad for leaving Jasmine alone in there... but their friend was in danger, he should've probably done it differently... but what else he could've done? And that.... thing.... Nearly tricked his actual focus.

"Jas... A-Are you okay? I-It didn't look in your eyes d-did it?"

Just then he noticed a little darkling behind Jasmine's toes, his eyes shot up in fear, he tried to mumble out some worda from his dried off lips, nothing came out from lunge, his brain was still a bit fried for the near mind control experience... an experience hevwouldn't reccomend for anyone. Shakingly, the one thing he was capable at the moment is pointing at the dark figure.

Jasmine tilted her head in confusion, "Oh, you mean this little sweetie? He actually warned me not to use my Throwing Dagger on that thing, Sweetie...don't worry me like that again."

She made sure to add a threatening noteat the end before seeing to Artie.The blonde was shivering in fear in the corner of the tent, "Come on Artie, we're sticking together on this."

Richard was struct on words, he didn't know what to say, or how to explain himself in this rushed act, he could've sweared that beast wasn't that close before he tried to leave the camp... and try to bring the group in one tent, just to keep everyone safe, but that thing.... it was so fast and.... horrifying, something he never saw before.... he felt Vivi's gaze upon him, it could've been of worry or out of.... curiosity, his brain and emotions were way more busy handling the horror he just saw a moment ago, and all he could do is nod at Jasmine's advice.

Ruthra wasn't one for chase downs, but he had to get this creature away from the camp. Something wasn't right though.

He didn’t think this certain creature would attack humans, more over humans guarded by a demon. The scent of Arthur should have turned it away as well.

Meanwhile the remaining team, grouped up readied themselves, the curse of this place could strike them in any moment, confidency crumbles as darkness surrounds them, their sanity intact, yet close to madness. The ground shakes, and the horrors of this place revealed right in front of their eyes, their formation ready and confident, darkness won't claim them without a fight.

Jasmine was right in the frontline, her axes sharp and eager to meet a cursed flesh, Vivi and Richard standing with each other, they carefully casted protections on their companions, hopeful it will protect them from their impact, while Artie was behind all of them, his traps and quick wits were ready to get triggered from these foul creatures, he was scared... but stubborn and confident enough to stand with his friends, even if they had lied to him of this place, the formation was done, and the darkness... attacked.

Jasmine lashed out at the first fiend, a squelch was heard from the impact on flesh and bone. As the axe got stuck in its head, she used the other to slice it off. The upside to dual axes, they hit harder...the downside, they were heavier than most weapons. This causes the wielder to be slower than most, but that was why they were in layers.

Jasmine took down the main threats, and it filtered out to Vivi and Richard, then fewer went to Artie. Not like the other two would let any passed, "This feels oddly like a scene from Lord of the Rings!" Jasmine yelled as she beheaded an "orc". Vivi snorted before sending a spell at the horde, "You shall not Pass!" Then everything paused before all the creatures scattered. Jasmine paled a bit, "Um...please tell me a giant shadow fire beast isn't coming for us...."

That beast ended up being a very late Mystery in his Kitsune form, the little black spook on his neck and chirped proudly. It....fetched Mystery...well then.

Suddenly, a mysterious, yet gloomy voice come out from the darkness that still surrounded them, it was slowly vanishing just enough to show them a road in this cursed forest. It seems that the curse wasn't going to leave them until one of them was going to come out victiorious from it.

_"................... Their formation is broken........... Maintain the offensive!..................."_

Richard looked astounished by this sudden voice, he looked around to see where it came from, nowhere to be seen.... or any trace of where it came from or what it actually is. He looked back at his companions and his girlfriend for comfort, he wasn't sure if he was getting mad or... an actual voice talked to them. 

"Uhm... guys... did you hear a voice too? Or was it just me?"

Jasmine looked around with axes at the ready, "I heard it too, and it sounds a little too eager for us to let our guard down. So...lets not, Prepare for anything!" The upside to being raised by a wolf...you know how to protect your pack, the downside...there is no downside.

The ground was shaken when the undead were raised from their eternal peace, there wasn't a lot of time for them to prepare from their attacks, the undead attacked without a second of doubt, the worst of all that their soul wasn't inside them, they were hollow. As Jasmine charged at the undead the voice spoke from the shadows again.

_"................... Barbaric Rage and Unrelenting Savagery........... Make For A Powerful Ally..................."_

Jasmine ignored the voice and cut a few of the bigger enemies and Mystery attacked the ones trying to attack Artie. Vivi and Richard were forcing the enemies back but quickly losing mana.

They fearfully watched as a resurrected ogre with his giant shield charged right into them, they tried to avoid it but this particular undead wasn't foolish and changed his track right where they tried to avoid him, he sent them into air and violently into two large trees, both of them were too weak to even move a muscle, casting anything was way out of the question for their bodies, the voice in the dark sounded amused yet.... sad.

_"................... How Quickly the Ties Turn..................."_

"Yea right!" Jasmine chopped at it's legs, blood streamed down her face. A smile played at her lips as the being fell, "Skatert'yu doroga!" 

She chopped off its head and turned to the horde, "I'll clutch this, don't worry guys." Her eyes were gentle as she turned to her friends, then hardened into a fierce gaze toward the enemy.

The monster were a bit shaken by the single wrath of that women, however their formation wasn't broken yet, and as the ties were changing yet again, a horrifying dead commander surges from the ground, his armour still intact but clearly very old, he bashes his shield with his sword as he unleashes a shrieking roar, the creatures around him got back their morale, yet their number were clearly getting decreased, it seems this place will fight to the last breath.

The unyielding commander was standing proudly in the camp of field, his void filled eye sockets gazed through the eyes of the long survivors, and for a very short consideration, he lifted up his rusty sword and charged with all his might at the living group.

Jasmine smirked, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She focused her mana through the axe and connected it to the sword of the commander, "I'll never let you hurt my friends!" She gritted her teeth as he pushed at her, but she wasn't letting that blade anywhere near the group. There they stood blade to blade, one impossibly large and the other is beyond scary when angry, "Mystery...get them out of here! Richard! When this is over...I'm going to snuggle you and not let go!"

Mystery growled before taking out half of the small fries, he used his tails to grab the three tired humans and took off into the forest. He knew what she was up too, he had seen it once or twice. Richard, of course <3, struggled weakly. Mystery sighed, "We'll only slow her down if we stayed, trust in your beloved...we both know she'll take care of it."

Usually Richard and Vivi would struggle against the idea to retreat and leave someone completly alone against a horde of undead and whatever lies beyond the fog, yet the place itself looked like it denied their leave, it didn't took long enough for the trio and the kitsune to figure out on why nobody came out from this forest ever since, now Mystery didn't have much of a choice than guard them as Jasmine had to battle against the proud undead Commander. He collected his head that Jasmine tried to cut off with her axe and placed it back where previously was, with a furious shriek, he called up the remaining undead, four creepy and twisted looking dogs, and two crossbow men, ready to release their dart in the face of the human. 

The young apprentice couldn't just watch and let her die... he could at least do something, anything to give her a chance from the crossbows at least... He opened up his book much to Mystery's disapproval and mumbled a mysterious spell under his breath and with the last of his force, casted it on Jasmine, hopeful that it will be enough to protect her a while, it didn't took long enough for him to loose consciousness afterwards.

Mystery continued to protect the fallen three as Jasmine gave this being her attention at the moment. It was lucky that Richard had passed out, then he would have known something was wrong. She wasn't smack talking in this battle, and unless it was serious then there would be nasty name calling.

She chopped at his legs and twirled the axe upright, just have on his head. With a growl she snatched upward and brought the head with her axe, "Why are you fighting me? A commander such as yourself should not be taking just anyone's orders."

The commander looked at the living human a little bit dumbfounded, he turned towards his men a little bit slightly and started to laugh hysterically, his men once understood what the human asked they started to laugh in their own creepy way, even the undead dogs found her question funny, and so the rest of the defeated undead who arose from the terrain again slowly became a coreography of twisted laughter, the commander looked back at the shocked human and didn't wasted to use a common language for this lost soul of this cursed land.

"Orders? Me, taking orders? You are a fool.... do you have any idea where you even are, or you just presume we fight because we were 'ordered'? You and your companions were bold enough to stay for an entire day in these cursed lands, so i take that you have a minimum of idea of where you are, if all of you don't.... then you're indeed a bunch of fools, just like the last victims of this place."

The commander dislocated his own head from the grasp of the human, and placed it back on his neck, with a few twists to left and right he looked down at the human again, his glowing eyes were dead serious comparing the last time that were filled with laughter, he looked at the whole group of humans for what looked like an eternity before he raised his hand with his palm closed, and everyone stepped back a little bit and layed down their weapons.

"You look strong enough to pass through.... at least you five have some combat skills.... and that's enough for me to let you pass. Break this curse if you can, we all linger to finally rest and return our soul where our beloveds are, we can't follow you since our body is doomed to stay in this place, you have my sympathies, and all i can do for you is to wish good luck."

Jasmine put her weapon to the side and saluted, "Um...What we know is different from your reason, it should help to learn from the source then by rumours. Um...After some rest." Jasmine fell forward as her mind grew blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translation: Good Riddance


	14. That Name You Hear When You're Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO RUTHRA FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: Hm, best work yet~
> 
> Richard: Their first meeting... this has gotta be interesting!

Yellow eyes peered through the darkness, looking longingly toward a purple/magenta mansion in the distance. Her little body came from her hiding spot and she chirped sadly, she wanted to curl up with her brothers so badly. To cry, but the stranger...Arthur needed to see Master Lewis. It was odd to consider this, but she had to give it a try. She wanted to give Lewis a chance to be less angry, and why is this...Arthur looking like this?

Arthur followed impatiently the little deadbeat to their little master's hideout. The spot was exactly the same, as he remembered it, no detail was different from where he comes from... not too different at least.

His cold gaze followed the scared to death deadbeat, he knew. or he presumed so, that she feels the source of income of his darkness, circling around this shell of a body, still surprisingly intact and somehow healty, always on guard for nasty little creatures that wanted a bite from one of them. Surprisngly enough to him they avoided the area of the distant mansion, at least he knew how to keep them away at least... he's not completly an idiot, a small plus that he noted for later to sign it under.

"Hey..."

He rolled his eyes on how the deadbeat jumped from the mere sound of his voice, he didn't have time to reassure her and it wasn't even worth it for his precious time. He kept looking at her, with a calm and cold gaze until she calmed down enough to listen at what he has to say.

"I've been meaning to ask, are there armours and portraits in that mansion? You know... like Mrs. Pissy, or Mr. Wannabe dracula? Or even that obnoxious luchadore that acts like a tough guy? I would like to know if there is actually any difference from the mansion i know of."

The little deadbeat hummed, "Actually we have the knights and moving paintings...but there is a weird vortex of doom in the basement."

Arthur sighed unimpressed by the news, it sounded like the mansion was just as he remembered to be, that vortex of doom sounded like the big ol' trapdoor that Mrs. Pissy pulls... the purple prick should really start to decorate his place better in all of these universes, at least the Demon version Lewis had style... over his little ambiguity to stab him in his back metaphorically. He decided to start floating while they continued their march towards the mansion, there was this little hill of sand that he really didn't wanted to fill his clothes with, much less explain to the whole group why he was filled with sand in the first place.

The deadbeat hardly payed attention to it, she passed through the hill with a hurried pace, it was obvious that she was very worried for whatever was going in that mansion, he picked up his pace a little bit as well with curiosity flowing in his mind, he didn't really remember this kind of deadbeat with Lewis in any universe he had visited before.... so he was wondering how much exactly she knew about his master if she served him so loyally.

"You do know that he'll recognize my soul the moment i step in the mansion, right? He could turn his deadbeats.... even you against me if he wants so... So i'm wondering what do you want to do about that, because he won't be happy to see me, that's for sure."

The deadbeat jumped and stared curiously, "Control? He doesn't control us, we are his emotions and parts of his Soul. Only the others are effected by him cause they are his dying emotions, I'm what died with him. He is...Overprotective of me."

Arthur formed a slight pout with his mouth, it was clear as day that she wasn't informed about this tiny little detail Lewis can do to them, he was fairly sure of himself that he wasn't a special case... every ghost that has deadbeats has total control of them, it's why they excist in the first place, granting them freedom is nothing but a choice. They were at the doorsteps of the mansion, and he wasn't in the mood to fight off more deadbeats than he had to, and she was... obedient and respectful at least, she deserved a fair warning.

He grabbed her head before she could float in the main entrance of this mansion, she made a squeaky noise as her body was rotated towards the black hearted creature, or a demi-human-god... for most of the people he met was more of a matter of perspective and he didn't really have time or the need to correct every single one that he was still partially human despise all of the changes both physically and magically.

"Not to mock your experience of your own existence... but i have a fair amount of lifetime knowing what i am talking about, you're a part of his emotions, there is no doubt about it... but that doesn't make you only an emotion... you've consciousness and you're your own tiny little ghost, and as you probably know, consciousness, especially when it's pretty close with the master, grants him total control over you and any other deadbeat he has... you simply don't remember when he commends you or not, it sucks for you, but that's how it works."

The deadbeat huffed defiantly, "Not to mock your existence... but the stranger has been trying to teach my master how to control us and he came to the same conclusion~. How can you be a god and you aren't satisfied with answers unless you control the outcome?"

Arthur's eyes lit up a tiny bit with curiosity... this deadbeat was an awful lot bold from how she presented herself. He ignored her little comment on how little she knows about him to judge what he truly knows... it's not her fault for not dealing with someone like him on a daily basis... yet he honestly found her strong belief in what she says really amusing, a grin formed from his lips, and not a warm or friendly one...

"We play smart now, don't we, little deadbeat? Now tell me if you're so smart... how is it that your comrades are lined up right in front of the doorstep, ready to hunt me down?~"

He lifted his left hand a little bit forwards, showing her the disturbing form of her former deadbeats, there was no joy or happiness in their little eyes, just thirst for a delicious soul. Granted, Arthur wondered why she wasn't turned into those monstrosities as well... but he was pretty sure that she got the concept that the mansion wasn't safe anymore.

"It looks like he was able to control them while you were gone.... or he simply refused to tell you something very important~ Whichever the answer is, it looks like i wasn't wrong afterall... You owe me a Surf's Up pizza after we're done here~"

He winked at the deadbeat with a playful grin, and picked her in up, ready to storm in the the entreance of the mansion... Oh............ he was going to have a blast tonight, his night wasn't going to be so boring afterall! His grin turned into a wicked one as he was ready to... give a little life at this mansion, he looked back at the deadbeat with that grin still on his lips.

"Be ready to give me an indication on where they are right now... the sooner we'll stop your benevolent master, the faster we'll free your little friends out from his control."

It was an odd feeling, but the deadbeat gasped, "Th - Those aren't my brothers and sisters, that's Master Lewis!" Indeed the skeletal ghost formed but it wasn't right. His flames were supposed to be pink! Not grey is blue! His eyes were pitch black with no irises and he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that a strange person has his deadbeat. She shrunk back, "Something is wrong!"

Now that Arthur focused on the multiple creatures forming into one in front of them.... he too slowly recognized Lewis' soul.... he could feel that something was wrong... even if Lewis was famous for bringing himself into trouble... this never happened before... he took a glance to both Lewis and the Deadbeat, the climax builded up faster than he had expected, and so he was left a little bit unprepared... nothing that seven minds couldn't handle and a plan was made out in no time.

"Okay then.... here is the thing, little deadbeat.... find your brothers and sisters while i'll distract him, and try to bring them here.... it could be very much a trap.... but we don't have a lot of options here."

The deadbeat nodded, "Okay...please be careful with him." She zoomed away from the two and went to the basement.

Once the deadbeat went off to try and fetch her friends.... or even save them if they're in trouble. He could finally confront Lewis... how long was the last time he has beaten his ass to the ground?.... Too much to leave this golden opportunity out, it was time to kick some sense into the purple prick.

"So... you were able to learn into duplicate yourself in other forms, claps... veeeery impressed, i'm sure the circus would totally love to have y-"

Arthur quickly blocked a flaming punch from his old friend... he chuckled maniacally under his breath, and shot up his twisted glare to his flaming purple ones. "Oh Lewis... this is no way to treat an old friend now, is it? I hoped we could chat before i would've showed you what pain truly is like, but-...."

With a small gesture, he sended Lewis back in the mansion in the speed of light, Arthur slowly floated inside the mansion as well his eyes lit with monstrous vengeance, his back slowly covered in a black pitch aura while his hands slowly materialized a chain with the flames of the void and a dagger capable to suck out any energy from the entire universe. He maniacally licked the chain in front of his face and any sense of regret for what he was going to do to him passed in a matter of seconds.

" **Have it your way then....** "

Lewis was in pain, he couldn't see or hear. All he felt was rage, and someone fighting him. He wailed as this persona continued to take over his very being, that person...tricked him. He screamed as it continued to fight this enemy, he was being dragged backwards into the blackness.

Outside the body, the grey was fighting. Whoever this is harbored hatred for the ghost, someone unknown to him. Oh if only he knew what his selfishness has done to his tiny friend. Grey growled and lunged to the stranger, but he wasn't going to fight...only give the allusion.

Arthue noticed the silence from the purple prick... he didn't say anything as he was emotionlessly fighting him back, pitifully... but he was giving a fight... yet something was... off, his arrogance and overconfidence at this state of his excistence was very well known and Lewis wasn't showing it off to him, not even a surprised reaction on how different he is from how he last remembered him. His obsession for a fight yelled him to ignore it and continue to attack him, it might as well be some sort of trap, he might even recognized that his soul was completly different from the innocent and harmless Artie, and plus... if he was gone... Vivi wouldn't get hurt by getting back those damn memories, he couldn't let him touch her or anyone else.

" **Playing the silent game won't save you from anything, dear old friend... Grow a couple of balls and fight me back! Or you just attack when somebody isn't at your level, little coward?** "

Lewis felt himself being drained, his anger dissolving into fear and pain. Even through all this his thought was on Arthur, why? Arthur killed him for Vivi, yea the two were breaking up but that was no reason to kill him. That night, however, was different now that he's looking back.

Whoever this guy was, he was literally knocking some sense into him. Meanwhile, the little deadbeat was trying to figure out the energy shield without being sucked in. That stranger wasn't here, to her relief, and made it a little easier. She looked around to the window and saw Dark Arthur was fighting Master Lewis.

"He better not hurt him" She huffed dangerously.

Once again, Arthur deflected a flaming punch from the silent and emotionless Lewis... and every swing of fists turned slower and slower, something definetly wasn't right... he has more stamina than this, he couldn't be an exception... no Lewis is short of self-confidence and wrath, he even made him a little bit bored out of this 'fight', he decided to end it when his pattern of attack returned in an obvious one, flipping him over the ground with his chain, he wrapped him around with it and before Lewis could move any further, Arthur sat on his back while he waited for the deadbeat to return.

" **Don't even try to struggle, the more you move, the more it will be uncomfortable for you. This is no ordinary Chain, so don't even think about dematerializing, your mana is restricted from your body as long as you're under the Chain's spell.** "

**Meanwhile**

**_He was defeated...no matter~ He is not my priority._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist! The mysterious man is actually ***Static***
> 
> R: Burrito love! You can't pull off such a cruel joke on muh! ;~; I'm dying on the inside from curiosity! :O
> 
> J: :3


	15. Jasmine's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reunites without Ruthra....things are discovered about the night of Lewis' death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: Almost Over huh?
> 
> Richard: You know it, love. It's far from over ;3

Jasmine awoke with a start, Richard was rubbing her head soothingly as Vivi and Artie paced around the camp area. most of the dead had disappeared. The leader awaited her awakening to give her obviously missed information, regarding the case. Marcus and Ruthra hadn't returned yet and their lovers were overly worried. Mystery had informed them that he knew where Marcus was and ran to retrieve the not human.

"R-Richard?"

He gently smiled upon her and brushed the small chunk of hair in front of her eyes, he was glad that she was alright and continued to worriedly look at Arthur and the letter in his hands, they returned back at the camp safely, but their problems were far from over, he gently shushed Jasmine back to sleep, she needed her strength for tomorrow, he had no idea what could happen.

"Hey... glad to see you back... go back to sleep a little bit longer, alright? There is something that i'll have to tell you when you wake up."

Jasmine snuggled closer before falling asleep, though the peace didn’t last. What she saw was a bit disturbing, Marcus with a maniacal grin and covered in gashes and blood. His eyes pitch black and he panted as a shadow appeared behind Jasmine, her eyes widened at the sight of-

Jasmine sat up in a panic, Artie and Vivi both stopped to look their way. Tears formed, "I-I think I know what's going on."

The young apprentice cursed a couple of words under his breath when she had woken up in the worst moment possible, her tears alongside with Artie's whom he tried desperately to hide made the situation even worse, that letter was already a big impact for the blonde, a crying friend wasn't going to help out. Completly missing out her shaky words, he immediately tried to calm down his burrito love.

"Shh... everything is fine, Jas. It was just a Nightmare, nothing more."

He gently cuddled her shoulders while she sobbed her fears out, she never really liked to cry in front of anyone, especially towards her friends or worse... her lover, but if she didn't try to hold them back then her Nightmare had a big impact upon her. The smell of dirt and undeath bones surely didn't make the scene any more romantic, but they weren't really worried about that, especially not Richard for the situation they're actually in.

"Everything is alright, love. Nobody is hurt..."

"I don’t believe that for a second, Sweets. Something is wrong, I feel it, usually these feelings aren't wrong and you know it."

Richard hid his curl of disapproving lips and gently passed the letter from the surprisingly dry terrain, and passed through Jasmine's fingers, without saying anything, he leaned her body into his, so she could take as much comfort possible for the news she had to read.

" W-Where...Who sent this?"

The black haired young man looked tired and exhaustedly away from her gaze, the answer for her question could be only answered from the shocked and tired blonde of their companion, though if he had to guess, only one logical solution came up in his mind.

"I think those creatures did... they recognized the heir, i think... Arthur had a Grandfather of some sorts, or someone way more ancient from how the letter looks like."

Jasmine snuggled against Richard's side, "It's a trap, I don’t want anyone near this place until the group is back together! We **All** Have to be at the top of our game, I have a feeling we're going to need our strength."

The moment those words left her mouth, Jasmine drifted into a peaceful slumber. Celtic Music began to flare as she dreamed in a meadow land, and a floating bracelet appeared before her.

"Take it, you and your friends journey begins here."

The apprentice relaxed as he watched Jasmine slowly drifting back to her sleep, he brought up the letter back to his face and readed it again... he can't still believe this was from Artie's ancestor, even the signature with the last name is Kingsmen if he had any sorts of doubts, some trace of blood but it could've been easilly from the cursed place, Vivi was doing a masterful work on calming the blonde down, nobody knew him better than her, maybe except the demon who literally lived in his body for a couple of months, if not a whole year. Mystery snuggled in with the duo as well, he was in his dog form since he never liked to admit it out loud, but he loved being cuddled, even for an ancient beast like him he can find comfort in the most simple of things, he looked back down at Jasmine, and he thought that maybe... just maybe he would take a little break himself, the tree was comfortable enough and the time was just around midnight, it's not like he would sleep... he would just take a short nap before he would patrol their camp for the night... that sounded a plan alright to him before he quickly fell in slumber alongside with Jasmine around his hands.

Surprisngly enough, the spirits kept the noise down and protected the group from dangers as they regained energy from the fight. More so Jasmine than anyone, turned out if you push her far enough, she comes back ten fold and with a vengeance.

(Back to Marcus)

"I told you, he's fine! He's just knocked out for a while."

After Marcus completly calmed his soul down, he released Lewis begrudgingly from his chains without ever breaking his gaze from his slumbering skeletal body, if he didn't knew any better, he would think that he was harmless after the little show he tried to pull off on his skin, again. Yet for how low he knew Lewis could fall, neither he believes for a second that he was THAT weak, he was always able to pull off a good fight from time to time, no chance that he's this weak without on purpose to look like one, maybe he wasn't so foolish as he thought and faked it out... yet with his soul that was calm at the moment was hard to tell...

The deadbeat huffed impatiently and tapped the skull of her master. He was knocked out and hadn't even stir from this slumber. She was going to say something as she looked toward the Arthur, he seemed to be in deep thought of some sort.

Her brothers and sister were equally anxious about their master, but their panicked fly wasn't helping anyone.

Marcus watched Lewis' body with a bored expression, he could nearly fall asleep from boredom, but if he doesn't watch him out, who the hell will? It should be that Demon's job since they were the one opting for it in the first place, he couldn't even shaking Lewis up a little, his fight was so overwhelmingly disappointing that he can hardly recognize from the ones he fought, Vampire Lewis and his bloodthirsty underdogs? Now that was a fun fight, the demon Lewis? Was satisfying to chase... and every other time he had to do it. But this one? He just didn't have any of those in him, only his expression could tell how much disappointment he felt in that moment.

He cocked up his eyebrows when he felt his heartbeat fasten up, which shouldn't yet happen, maybe he had something in him... something passive perhaps, or something else that he wasn't willing to show up in whatever he tried to accomplish with his bad excuse of a fight, as he slowly rised up he glanced back at the deadbeats.

"Well lookie there... your sleeping beast finally woke up."

The deadbeat jumped and dashed to her Master, "M-Master Lewis! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Soprano? I am so sorry that I let him get to me like that! My littlest one, I should have listened to you! Dios Mio, we have to warn Arthur! That guy will be after him!"

Marcus slowly brought his left leg towards Lewis' chest, preventing him from taking a step further from where he wanted him to be at the moment, he leaved a couple of disapproving glances at the purple ghost before he made sure that he would obey to him, the whole galaxy can damn him if he lets him roam free after the little outburst he just had some hours ago.

"Hold your horses just right where i see them. You're NOT going anywhere, not until you answered, every, question, i have for you. And you best hope that i will like every one of them, or you can kiss goodbye to your free roamings outside of your mansion, got it?"

Lewis growled as he looked at the guy with his deadbeats, he should destroy him...but something was telling him not to try. Unfortunately, Lewis was never good at listening. He pushed the guy away and formed two fireballs, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"It doesn't matter who i am, what matters is keeping you at bay until they arrive."

With a small chuckle, he sended Lewis' butt right back to the cold floor, his flames proved to be completly harmful when he tried to cast them upon him, the dagger hidden under his belt absorbed it in an istance, he looked back at the ghost, unimpressed that he answered questions with his brawn than his brain. Which unfortunately for Lewis, only proved him right that he should be kept under surveilance.

"If that's the best you can do then i strongly advise you to stay put. Seriously, you're the biggest disappointment of a treath that i've ever encountered before, so take this advice and don't try any other of your little hocus pocuses on me."

Lewis growled as flames covered his arms, "I don't have time for you! Leave me alone, or I'll make you!" Soprano was trying to calm her master, but he wasn't thinking straight. She huffed as the hothead stared the guy down.

"You? Making me doing something? It's good to see that you still have your sense of humour at least. Stay where you are, if you don't want some of your bones to be broken, the choice is fully yours."

That was Marcus' last warning to the fuming Ghost, he might still not recognize his soul for some strange reason, but he must have some sense of danger, and if he doesn't... Marcus will enjoy to teach him a little lesson on who is the strongest both in brain and brawn.

Lewis growled but stopped as Soprano moved in front of him, "Master! He is Arthur!"

" **You little brat....** "

Marcus growled at the insolent deadbeat that dared to mendle in their affairs, yet he quickly stopped before he lost control of his own sanity. He has to remember that the deadbeat is not his.... but Lewis', he hates how untouchable they can get with that bloody rule, and now he had another problem to deal with, Lewis was looking at him in shock. And this grew him impatient.

"What!? If you have something say about it, spill it."

Lewis was frozen...Soprano said this is Arthur...why did he dye his hair black? When were his eyes green? Wha-...

Lewis facepalmed, "He...He didn’t do it...."

Marcus lightly tilted his head from a slight confusion "Which part? The one where i kicked your ass two times in a row this night, or?....." he let the second question hang for a slight moment, before coming to the conclusion that Lewis probably has finally picked up, maybe this night wouldn't end up so horrible for the purple ghost afterall. "Ooooooh, you mean the cave part, don't you? Funny story actually... still chuckles me up on how dumb you looked when you fell..." he broke in a couple of akward chuckles "Y-... You should've seen your face when you fell, it was like 'Aaaaaaargh!'-...." this time, he broke into laughs "It-.... *chuckles* It was quite funny actually. Maybe not so for you since it surely hurt like hell, but, it payed up quite nicely honestly..."

It was either the ghost ignored the comment or he didn’t hear it was beyond Soprano, she felt him aching and went to comfort him. Though her siblings stopped her as he looked around, he was angry at the wrong person. Then it clicked, the woman with the red hair and green eyes....was she?

"I know you know who I'm talking about, that red haired woman with the green eyes...she was the one who killed me, wasn't she?"

Marcus slow clapped him unimpressed, though he wouldn't admit that he was slightly surprised that Lewis from all people came to a conclusion of his own.

"Great work, detective. Though you're only half-right, see, they used the chance of your friend's depression and anger to push you into your death, you should've seen that coming in a cave with an entrance full of rock teeths. Though the demon is less of a prick right now, so you could put that in consideration... If you even can."

Lewis felt a confusing anger fuel him again, "Less of a- THAT THING KILLED ME AND IT'S STILL WITH THEM!? If you are Arthur, then you would be doing everything in your power to protect everyone you care about!" He was visibly trying to calm down, but the heightened flames had another plan.

"He **is** safe, flame head. And if i must repeat myself i said that they're no longer the same... the demon kind of developed emotions of their own... i have as much idea as you do on how that even works, but, they were actually protecting Artie's soul for a while, pretty much since they possesed him, if you ask me, he is alright as he is, protected and safe."

He was growing tired of him, how hard could it be to get it? Demon's not an asshole, not completly, develops interest on that Arthur, and gets mushy mushy with feelings, thus turning into a decent being. He was fairly sure he didn't had to be a world traveller to come in that conclusion... even if he and that demon does have to settle down their second round as promise. And now that he thinks about it, Vivi is still untrustful of the demon, he guessed dealing with the right kind of demons gave him new perspectives upon them.

"You certainly have questions on the situation, and i won't be the one answering them. Better, i'll leave your killer to explain it, it will be delightful to watch, i assure you..."

He lightly tilted his head to the entrance of this wrecked and shaddering mansion, a small grin formed up from his lips as he looked back to the dazed ghost.

"And it looks like i won't have to wait too much... and if you don't want this night to be any worse than it already is, i suggest you to don't attack them if i were in your state."

Lewis growled but stopped being flamey, he wanted answers and he was going to get them. A growl alerted them to the arrival of the full sized Mystery, and a pissed off bluenette.

Marcus wasn't less surprised from Lewis when the whole team came up to this place instead of just the demon... he had a bad feeling about this, but he wasn't certainly going to show that to Lewis, he won't let him to fuck up their identity.

"Not a word about my name or who you are, got it? Zip it, and if you must, just call me Marcus."

"MARCUS! OH MY GOD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE FOR ONE HOUR! THEN WE FIND OUT THAT YOU MADE OFF ON YOUR OWN! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN’T KICK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!?"

Marcus flinched at Vivi's sudden outburst... granted he might've deserved that, but her yell still hurt his ears like hell. He gently leaned his left hand on one of his ears, and gently tried to calm the fuming bluenette down a bit. "Ouch... i get it Vivi, you're angry... can you at least hear me out before you'll scream at me even further?"

Artie looked around with hopeful eyes that dimmed as he searched, "Ruthra isn't here is he?"

He looked back at the blonde, he shook his head quite disappointedly... even if Vivi was surely the most disappointed of Marcus in particular right at this moment, they all wondered where did that demon gone to, the black haired man in particular could've sworn to feel his presence close... did that jerk left him alone to deal with all of this? He certainly hoped that he was getting a bigger punishment than he will if that was going to be the case. He looked around the calm desert with a hardened and slightly angered gaze, until he gave up trying to locate him. 

"No, didn't seen him and i still can't see him."

Arthur sniffed, "H-He saved us from some creature and never came back, I have been calling him and he hasn't answered yet! Wh-what if he's hurt!'

Vivi calmed at his frantic behaviour, "Hey, he's not going to be hurt. You know he's strong and he knows you worry, he'll be alright."

Marcus was still a bit confused on how to adress the demon... he, she.... they... which seemed like the most appropriate since they can change their gender... most weirdos would be jelaous of the demon now that he thought about it... though he started too to worry for that creature, their score was still from getting settled, and who was going to explain the ghost beside them? That he defeated him alone? It would blow his cover up even more... there was one thing... and he hoped the demon would play along with it once they showed up.

"Well... now that you're mentioning him, i've found this ghost laid unconsciously on the floor when i arrived. My guess... is that he's scavenging this mansion right now, so he should be coming back pretty soon."

Arthur was rubbing his arm, "I have a bad feeling all of a sudden, I hope he's-"

"Alright?" A familiar wicked voice snapped the team's head up an two terrible faces were there.


	16. Without a Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch is only the start of our problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Change of plans...big reveal after this Chapter!

Mystery growled, "We destroyed you!"

The disgusting man grinned upon the group with malice in his eyes, "That's cute, thinking you could stop progress. It's destiny, for this world can fall."

Marcus stopped himself from correcting this creature on the ideology of 'destiny', he is the damn emblem of how destiny is just a concept and not a reality, he should've continued to suffer in those universes yet here he stands alive and well, free from the chains of a twisted joke, he collected his thoughts which didn't took too much and asked them a question instead.

"What are you exactly doing here for? We overthrown you, it wouldn't be wise to get your own ass kicked a second time."

The demon chuckled, "Aw, but that is because that pet stopped our plans, but now...it's not here. We have all we need to restart our plans, to bring forth our master!"

Lewis looked up in confusion, "Marcus...who is this clown?"

Marcus was a little bit fed up from these kind of beings... he has met too many of them in his damn excistence, to the point on knowing where this would exactly go into, he sighed exasperatedly, his mood completly ruined by the days he spends in this cursed universe, he's almost done playing nice with anyone who thought is better than him. And if this universe couldn't bring him on a more ironic level, somehow in someway it decided to have a sense of humour and make Lewis' question keep him out of burst out from anyone else in his life, and since he felt totally in control of the situation, he answered him with a small smug grin on his face.

"Oh them? just some thugs of some ancient god, who thinks just by siding on their side, it will make them somewhat superior from anyone else in their way. In short, posers."

Without actually having a mouth, he managed to make the 'O' face and looked back at the two. Then he spoke louder, "That's stupid! Everyone knows that those always backfire on the summoners!"

The witch laughed, "A sacrifice we are willing to make! Our Lord will prevail against this useless world!" Though as she monologed, she failed to notice something at her feet. Though Vivi did, "Wait, who is the pet?"

"Silly human! That demon! It was supposed to reek havoc, not become your friend! Though when the master finds it, it would wish to stay in lane!" Though all train of thought stopped. As the witch turned toward her partner, he was holding the being, who was completly spotted by the legs to the face. Bonds found his hands and feet, she looked up to see the blond.

Arthur had tears running down as he gritted his teeth, **"Don't you ever talk about Ruthra like that again! Leave him alone! "**

Marcus grunted in anger at the little trio in front of him, if he was foolish enough, or unfamiliar with what Ruth/Ruthra can do... he would be a little bit worried for them... that's certainly not the case, he fought them first hand, it's impossible that they could just capture them like this, without them disappearing or eating them sand, the only logical conclusion he could come up with, is that they were bluffing it, a scare tactic, basic but sometimes functional, not this time it was not. He chuckled under his breath as he slowly brought up his hands and started clapping at them, he didn't hesitated to step forwards without a trace of fear, they all looked surprised... they must think that he's a fool to challenge them, but it's quite the countrary....

"Impressive... Very... Impressive. But is this what's supposed to scare us? Please... if the demon would be here, they would laugh even harder at this...... **poor** attempt. Is this what's your all ' _magnificent_ ' and ' _unreachable_ ' power that can do? Mimic someone's body? You little pests just make me pity you."

Without further ado, he turned perfectly towards the witch, she was getting really annoying to deal with, and this was just the second time they met each other... now or she scrammed forever, or her soul would be a much worse place than any hell they could ever immagine to be possible. Out from the human's sight, he left his right eye in a normal green and the left one slowly turned into something that looked more alike the ghost's, but instead it was bright green, then half of his face turned from the very darkness he was born from, it wasn't monstrous or horrifying to look at, but it did make his statements very clear to follow.

"Now you listen here... these...." He carelessly pointed around his back with his left hand, making a half circle until reaching the limit that his hand could go at, "Are obviously your.... little goons for your self proclaimed obmipotent divinity. So, here is how it will go, you and your sidekicks will tell us exactly where they actually are... or this time none of you will roam on this earth any-more. Did i make myself clear or you would like a little......... **Showcase**?"

The witch frowned then laughed, "Someone interesting~, and what can you do that our Lord can't counter?" The image disappeared from view and her partner growled with a grin.

Marcus fell into soft yet dark chuckles, he cooly took a couple of steps back as he followed the source of her pumping soul, she was close.... pretty close indeed, he turned on his left a little bit, and with a swift motion, he grabbed her with his left hand by her neck, making her slowly visible to the human eye. With a proud smirk, he leaned closer to the witch's ear,

" **Oh trust me... i can do far worse things than your _lord_ could ever immagine...** " His voice slowly turned back to normal from his booming deep one, he took one more look at the witch and released her like a sack of potatoes, he needed her breathing to talk afterall... "Now... will you tell us where they are... or do you want all three of your excistence's to meet my little hell?"

The witch laughed, "Even if I did know where that pet was, I wouldn't tell you!"

Vivi furrowed her brow at Marcus, she knew he was different. Though something still felt off with him, but her attention was on Arthur. He had to calm down and breath, the sooner they find Ruthra the better.

Marcus' grin started to turn into a ferocious grunt, with pure impatience, he lifted the witch's head up towards his gaze by grabbing a handful of her messy and unclean hair, he really wasn't in the damn mood for games.

"Oh you will.... and I will make sure that you'll spill **everything** that i want to know. Starting with your.... divinity...."

He started mercilessly absorbing her soul out, her painful screams were music for him, this is what he wanted to see... someone begging, kneeling, shaking for mercy, someone that fears him, and he loved it.

" **Let's start our session, shall we?** "

======== Meanwhile ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷

Ruthra stood up, blood flowing from his arm and head. His breathing shaky and his ribs hurt, who ever this guy was...he knew his weaknesses. The cloaked figure that had been stalking them for ages now, and now it seemed determined.

Ruthra’s eyes widen as the cloacked was removed, it was

====Abruptly Ended÷÷÷÷

The witch laughed at the pain caused, "Do it!"

Marcus tsk'd at the Witch, he grinned twistedly and started to suck out her being more slowly, yet for the witch, it hurted even more than before.

" **Where is the fun in that? You, get a chance to live, wrecked witch, all i ask is for you to answer my questions... isn't that simple enough for you?** "

"Marcus stop!"

Jasmine was leaning into Richard as she forced herself awake, a bracelet gleaming brightly as she approached. Her face was tired but stern and her voice was going to be heard, "If you torture her then whatever summoned will be stronger, and we are not letting you have all the fun!"

Marcus felt like a fool for letting the witch have what she just wanted, he had to admit that it was surprisingly cunning for the likes of witches like her, it reminded him to never underestimate an opponent, even if they looked defenseless. He dropped her on the ground, with her life source slowly returning in her body, and turned towards Jasmine.

"Well, thanks for the warning... but what should i do then? The Demon will stay in danger if we don't act."

Jasmine facepalmed, "Dude she doesn't know...and I think Ruthra’s in trouble no matter what we do. We can't kill her!" The bracelet shone brighter and Jasmine knew exactly what to do, "Vivi can you do a tracking spell?"

Vivi looked shocked, "Well, yea I can...but what does that-"

Jasmine turned to Lewis, "Ghost dude, ever tried to filter any power to someone? Good! Come here!" She didn't wait for Lewis to do anything and dragged them together. Just then, Vivi’s eyes glowed pink and she passed out.

Jasmine, despite being weakened, caught her and she inhaled. She looked to the sheepish ghost, "You knew her!?"

Marcus was frozen, his attempts to distance her between Lewis was all for naught, he knew perfectly how this was going to end... her loving the ghost again, and he, alone... now he really wanted to leave this universe as fast as possible, too many bad memories surged up in his head, he couldn't and didn't want to deal with any of this, any, longer. Once they've found the demon, he would say his goodbyes and find a way to return where he belongs.

He started to walk emotionlessly towards Jasmine, she clearly had no idea what was going on between them, and truly, he didn't wanted to be the one to tell her, he just wanted to know one thing from her.

".... Did it work?"

Jasmine moaned, "We have to find out when she wakes up, this never happened before. Marcus? Something wrong?"

" **Of course there is, _Marcus_ is never satisfied with a certain.... conclusion.** "

Marcus' eyes widened at that voice.... _that voice_.... he couldn't forget about even if he strapped away all of his memories, he looked at Richard's sleeping body and saw his eyes glowing bright white, this couldn't happen... not today.... not now.... yet here he was, standing, always hiding behind someone's body, and he was unlucky enough that it was the young apprentice's one, and all that damned thing could do, is calmly smiling to everyone, and of course, time has frozen, for everyone except the ones he wanted to keep in the dark dimension.

" **It's been too long, my friend...** "

Jasmine practically growled at the newcomer, and it was in Richard's body! She was still tired, but rage gave her energy. She side eyed Marcus, "Marcus...get whoever that is out of my Boyfriend's body!"

The stranger calmly smiled towards Jasmine, she wasn't sure why but... it slowly calmed her down, she panicked by this unexpected reaction of course, but she still felt some kind of... safety around the strange host.

" **I'm not here to steal his body, Jasmine. You can be safe in that..** **.** "

It was difficult to read any kind of emotion from his glowing white eyes, but Marcus could recognize his glare when he saw something he didn't like, and that were bad news... very, bad news. The stranger calmly pointed at the bracelet that Jasmine was wearing, clearly unpleased by it's presence.

" **Though you can't be safe with that in your hand, most of the times it means well... but it is a tricky being... It will _ALWAYS_ want something back from the host, be careful with it's use.** "

Once he was done with his warning, he returned in his neutral attitude, and neutral with big bunny ears, Marcus knew he was less... kind from the moment he layed eyes on that bracelet, and now... he had to deal with a moody _friend_.

"What do you want, Azremis?"

He flashed a smile to Marcus at the mention of his name, and it was one of the creepy ones, he always hated that shit... to say he was uneasy around his presence was a compliment... he took a couple of steps closer to Vivi, checking, wondering, analyzing on what happened before he made his presence, and it looked like his plans changed.

" **I was going to bring you back where you belong... but this...** " His chuckle was just as gentle as menacing, Azremis was someone that neither Marcus would screw around with, and he usually hated someone being always a pass longer than him, but this time... he would shut his mouth before he would screw over his _kindness_ , " **This... is a much more interesting situation. You know me, Marcus, my work is usually atop from anything else, but you are a friend... i will make things easier and harder for you, it is the perfect punishment and gratitude... i'm sure you'll be thankful once you returned in the living world.** "

Marcus instantly panicked by that statement, he knew Artemis, he knew that he always had a trick under his sleeve... that playful, arrogant, little-

His thoughts were cut off as Artemis snapped his fingers, he passed out in a matter of moments and fell to the ground, fairly close to Vivi, which it helped him to execute his plan, he was kind of proud of himself for executing both his work and his friendship with this troubling, but deep down kind soul of his... he would be happy here.

" **Now it's all upon him... or the bluenette will forgive him, or... her decline will torment him for the rest of his excistence... how exciting~** "

Vivi had flashbacks every hole in her memory was being filled, every crevice being a memory. Though something was different...the ghost, Lewis. She didn’t love him anymore and had moved on, her heart....

Her heart belongs to Marcus now.

(That escalated quickly.)

Meanwhile Marcus woke up in a pitch dark room, to countrary from everyone that might think, but he was affraid of the dark... and the only person who truly knew that was himself, he helplessly tapped around the wall to find some sort of switch, his confused but somewhat calm composure was slowly decomposing into a very freaked out soul, he could hear his own heart pump up like crazy from the dark that surrounded him, until, he finallly found the switch, the small lamp turned on, and Marcus could breathe... in a matter of sense... normally.

His sights were still blurry, plus the sudden light blinded him a little bit, he usualy never had this problem... him having ghost and vampire eyes shouldn't have given any of these problems, then why he couldn't see in the dark? It should've been a piece of cake, in his confusion, his sights finally calmed down, he looked around a bit and he noticed that he was in some sort... of a bathroom, odd, why would this place be so important to him? He looked around more, there had to be something here... and when he looked at the mirror from a moderate distance, he couldn't nearly believe to his own eyes.

He took a couple of steps closer, and he could see that he something was clearly off.... he was the old human Arthur again! But how is this possible?! He touched his hair and his face to be sure he wasn't daydreaming... his hair colour was back to yellow, yet his hairstyle is the same he left it, meanwhile his goatee was the only noticable thing from his face, with a small ammount on the rest of his face, still growing... but what freaked him out even more were his eyes, golden as he always hated it, he couldn't look at himself any longer, it wasn't going to be a big issue, right? All he needed to do, is concentrate on how he wanted to look, his hair colour and everything would just return back to normal, as he always preferred... he opened up an eye to the mirror and he still was with the same old look!

Now he started to seriously freak out... he quickly removed his left glove, it was a normal prosthetic! Why wasn't it surrounded by his flames?! It should be! Well at least he could move it and that was one problem less, his height seems to have not changed, or at least it didn't looked like it, good... he always hated to be... short... in a certain sense, at least his situation wasn't completly disastrous. He flinched a little bit when he heard some sort of cry outside of the door, that always were bad signs... wait...... why was HE freaked out?! From when mere cries ever freaked him out?! He was the lord of darkness, mere cries wouldn't bother him!

With stubborness, and complete denial of his emotions, he stepped out of the door, found it was just as dark as the bathroom without the lights on, now how should he even go ou-... He noticed something changing in him again, and it was his left hand that it finally seemed to have sensed his flow of power, and it was surrounded by his flame... the only thing that was really, really freaky, is that it was smaller than usual, and that it was bright yellow, like a normal flame and not his belowed black one! He preferred not to think about it, this must be some sort of trick of his own mind... he used his left hand to light up the area that surrounded him, the fog was definetly smaller, but still incredibly thick to look through, he heard the cries again... and it freaked him out even more, which he totally hated to feel. For pure pride, he took his march towards the source of that sound, whoever it was, he would shut them up for good and 'gently' asked them where the hell he was, and once out, he would make pay Artemis for this. 

And so, on he marched.

Vivi was wrecked, she felt the helplessness she felt after Arthur lost his arm. The anguish over nearly losing him, the thought of protecting her best friend from such depression.

Marcus seemed trustworthy, he protected Arthur. He was an ally, he was someone she adored. Then realization, that she loved him, that he wasn’t honest with her. Now her ex returns and she saw what he thought, he was angry. He wanted Arthur dead, but she knew he wouldn't dare. 

She heard footsteps approach, and she sighed. She was going to blow up at the first person she saw.

The more Marcus was walking... the more he felt like he was going in circles, or towards a never ending road-.... kind of the same thing for what it mattered to him, with the only difference that at least a never ending road has some sense of progress in it... this felt like doing the same thing without properly realizing it, yet the source of cries were some sort of guide for him, to someone else than him in this damned place, he tried to glare as hard as he could through the thick fog, to his surprise and his relief, he had seen some sort of... tree... it was certainly better than nothing! He picked up the pace and jumped a little bit, from his complete confidence that he could still float... to the disappointment that too was taken from him, he landed on his feets with a short growl and continued to walk towards the glim of hope.

"Heeeey! Anyone else is here?! Hellooooo?"

Marcus couldn't believe that he could be more irritated than he already was, it wasn't enough that this place took so much away from him, it even had to make him sound exactly like Arthur, this evening was just getting better and better for him...

Marcus?

That was his voice...but he looked like Arthur....which meant, Ruthra was telling the truth. On their first mission, that first night, Ruth warned her about Marcus. She had knowledge to an extent, and she knew that Marcus was actually Arthur.

Vivi was tempted to let him know where she was, but she continued to cry. She felt so bad, so _helpless_. She wanted him to find her.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go here... but where else he had to go? Everything else was surrounded by this damn fog, that it truly wouldn't surprise him if he could get lost in his thoughts forever, knowing Artemis... he would be nearly amused by that, and let them wonder until he had a reason to wake them up, he certainly didn't liked getting close to something that was crying this damn hard, for all he knows it could be a trap to steal his conscience, he has heard of creatures who loved doing that....

But as he was getting closer and closer to this... seemingly lifeless tree, he had finally found the shadow of who was actually crying, they seemed harmless enough for not attacking him yet, that was a good first step, he brought his left hand closer to his eyes so he could at least tell how they actually looked... at first glance it looked like a woman's... and the cry was seemingly that, perhaps this time she could hear him...

"Excuse me, do you know where i am? This is not the road to the limbo or something like it, i hope."

Vivi couldn't help but gasp, "Your in my mind Marcus...or should I say Arthur?"

Marcus retreated a little bit, very carefully so that he wouldn't show any kind of emotion, he knew firsthand how these kind of trips could trick someone's emotions. The facf that she knew where they were completly backfired whoever really was behind Vivi's image.

"Uh huh... well, since you clearly know who i am, you wouldn't mind introducing yourself, right?"

"Arthur...Ruth already told me it's you, you are really in my mind. I also have a few choice words for you as well." Vivi stood up straight and her tear stained face shone with anger.

"So when we're you going to tell me that you have been trying to leave? Do you think I would forget about you! I love you too much to accept rejection!"

Marcus didn't back up from this.... creature's act, he had to admit that they were doing a great attempt to lure his emotions out, he wouldn't let them have it that easilly. He stood up with a stone face to the crying Vivi, it almost made him feel sick... he would've been if it was the real Vivi, but she can't be.... it's impossible that she ever could be this conscious in her own mind... if it's her's to begin with...

"Another nice try... but if you want to impersonalize her, who she really loves is Lewis, not someone like... me. And as much as i hate that fact... i can't escape that reality anymore."

Vivi's face harden with more tears, "We were calling it off you idiot! Lewis wanted to tell our Arthur about it after the mission! I do have feelings for you! Why do you think Ruth has been going out of their way just to spite us together!?"

Marcus rolled his eyes without much of a care... he had to give it to them that they were very persistent with this Vivi persona... but it was getting pretty annoying, for how long they want to pretend to be her? And why they're insisting so damn much?

"You may not know that demon as much as i do, but the only reason that Ruth has done that, is to embarass me, that's what she likes to do, i'm pretty sure she had no other motives beside that."

Vivi gave him a blank face, "Marcus...you're a **Fucking** idiot! I do find you attractive, Ruth is a asshole but not that much of one! They are Lust for godsakes! Of course they're going to tease you about your feelings-...you love me?"

Marcus semi-ignored her question from his internal outrage... did this creature presumed to know more than him about demons? His composure slowly but surely crumbled, and then, he snapped.

"Exactly, Lust. Not love, not compassion, LUST! Demons of Lust don't give a flying fuck about who they trick, all they care about is the strong emotion that they can have and control for their own pleasure. So don't come here to me, and presume you hold all of the answers, for the last time, my emotions for the real Vivi doesn't concern you! Get. LOST!"

Vivi laughed, "Tough shit! This is _my_ mind! You get out!"

Marcys snickered at her poor attempt to strike him back, he was tired to listen to everybody else but himself, he had enough about that damn demon, that insecure little.... shit! that is Arthur here, Vivi who he just lost for a thousandth times already, and their little friends shenanigans!

"Your mind? Thus is mine actually, go find another one!"

"...Technically, this is both of your minds really..."

Azremis slowly appeared from the shadow with his calm and coil grin, he still had the apprentice's body in him, but he was sure that he wouldn't mind that too much once this was finished.

"And i gotta say, you two surely have a lot to discuss with each other, if... Marcus would finally stop to be so... untrusty with everyone he meets, and you dear Vivi if you would try to calm him down... it doesn't seen like it's going in that direction though..."

His grin nearly turned into a smug one, it didn't took long to stop himself from that, he truly was enjoying their little fight between them, but he certainly didn't want Marcus to loose control just yet...

Vivi grabbed her signature metal bat and swung at the stranger, "Get out!"

Artemis easilly levited the bat from her hands without even looking at her, and all he did afterwards was keeping his grin intact, he pointed at the bat, formed a fist and in an instant, it appeared in his hands, he studied it in a heart beat, without thinking twice, he vanished what it looked like an ordinary object, his grin wided when he looked back at Vivi.

"Now now... you would go to the point to hurt one of your friend's bodies? I thought that Marcus was out of control... but you..." he silenced the majority of his chuckle, ending up to be a calm and warm one "You. Could suceed him into that."

Vivi grinned deviously and huffed, "He shouldn't have eaten the last marshmallow in the bag after I called it! That's bad friendship right there! Also, Jasmine would want me to beat you out of him! Well no, considering that she was going to do it herself...hm."

His grin... somewhat seemed to turn sincere to Vivi when they adressed her, it was honestly weird to hear someone else talk from Richard's body... but honestly... weird was the new normal these days,

"Really? She didn't looked that excited to do that when i met her, she might care of his wellbeing more than you do. Interesting..."

Vivi snickered, "Dude, she literally just took on an army of zombie warriors armed with just an axe, despite her being exhausted. She even took on the leader and still threatened you with only two hours of sleep, and we all know how she is when she's tired! She almost chopped Marcus' head off by just bumping into her!"

Vivi felt a sense of pride and worry in bragging about her friends, were they alright?

"It would've passed right through Marcus' neck, but i get your message..."

He gently chuckled as he looked at these two, they would make a fine couple if Marcus started to umderstand that he belonged in this universe, he cleared his troath to get both of his attentions.

"But we're not here to talk about how your friend would kill her boyfriend without a second thought if she's pissed, i am here to make sure that you two make out."

Vivi paused and stared at the person in her friend's body, if this was a meme...she would have the old dial up sound coming from her. She was sure that Vivi.exe has stopped working by now.

Marcus was taken aback from his words a little bit, not as nearly as hard like Vivi did... but he recognized that this was completly unexpected from him, he cleared his throat to get his attention, "I think you broke her."

Artemis just continued to warmly chuckle at both of them, he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck nonchalantly, "Whoops~"

====Since Vivi.exe is currently out of order, we will turn to Mystery for insight. Mystery?÷÷÷÷

Mystery rolled on the ground in laughter as Lewis stared with an appalled look on his face. Jasmine only rolled her eyes, "Well about time! They been running circles around each other forever!"

Arthur chuckled, "You're one to talk, I bet you miss him right now." Jasmine nodded sheepishly and continued to listen to what was happening.

====Back to Marcus!÷÷÷÷

Marcus waved his left hand almost bored in front of Vivi's eyes... of course she didn't reacted... how can someone be unconscious even in their own mind? He was learning something new everyday at least... he turned back to Artemis hopelessly and confirmed their doubts, "She isn't moving even for a small inch..."

When he grinned back to him, he quickly rolled his eyes away and try to ignore whatever he was going to say next, he knew him way too well when he does that, it probably was going to be something extremely idiotic... or extremely crazy, "Well... why don't you kiss her then? It might work~"

Marcus simply groaned back at his horrible idea, if he was still emotionally Arthur... his face would probably be red, "You're terrible..." With much of Marcus' annoyance, he answered back almost istantly, "Not as much as you are~" and now.... he was just mocking him, great...

Vivi's mind slowly processed things as she inhaled a breath, she uppercut Marcus and turned to Artemis. She put her hands together and began to speak semi calmly, "He is not allowed to kiss me, he has already rejected my confession....now I must do it the Vivi way!" 

She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him closer to her, then she planted a firm and hesitant kiss on his lips.

Artemis enjoyed the show of Marcus being extra hesitant from her kiss, his muffled confusion was covered up from Vivi's mouth, he saw him slowly surrendering under her touch, and almost violently, he hugged her back and deepened their kiss with each other.

Vivi broke away, "You know, I think we should do this right and after all our problems are solved. I can practically hear Ruth saying 'I told you so'."

Artemis sensed Marcus' emotions to brew in many forms... he was obviously shaken, confused, happy, sad... a lot of them surged, it was only a question of time before he went in complete denial of what he feels for her, and that wasn't his job to demolish... with a small confident smile, he waved away nonchalantly, "I'll let you deal with him, then. Don't be surprised if he refuses to talk for a little bit though... give this troublemaker some time, alright?" 

WIth that, he brought both of them back into consciousness, and Artemis abbandoned the body and went back to his homeland.

Jasmine stepped back as the two gained consciousness and Richard came too, she hastingly hid a green sharpie behind her back with a guilty grin. She then ran to Richard and let him fall into her, "Is that weirdo gone?"

Lewis watched as the two slowly sat up, a crudely drawn on monocle and mustache on both of the two people. Mystery sighed as he stood up from the laughing stance, "Now we must find Ruth."

Arthur shook his head, "He is close."

Marcus quickly burned the damn draw from his face when he had woken up, the face that Lewis' deadbeats has made was enough for him to understand what they were laughing about, he has picken up on what Arthur has said and with a calm composure he turned back to him "And how do you know that?"

Arthur frowned, "Besides that our Souls are connected, he is feeling weaker that usual. I have to get to him!"

Marcus didn't wasted time to agree with Arthur instantly, right now he needed a distraction from everything he was feeling in the moment, and definetly some distance from Vivi... he needed some level of sanity kept intact, and smashing some heads and ribs sounded just what he needed for that, "Then what the hell are we waiting for, let's deal with these sidekicks first and get your little demon back!"


	17. Shit Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ruthra!?
> 
> An example on how mute Arthur looks like

Arthur drove fast and almost as reckless as Vivi, his concentration focus solely on his demon. Lewis was still confused as to what was going on and realized that nobody would answer his questions.

Jasmine was leaning on Richard as they slept, the bracelet glowing brightly as they approached their destination. Vivi figetted as she looked through her things to record the mind link with Marcus.

Marcus stood still as the van violently shaked from left to right, Arthur made some seriously dangerous turns and got even scolded by Vivi and Jasmine by doing so, not like it stopped him from going any faster... he looked back at their... 'guests' tied up quite nicely at the other end of the van, if someone knew how to banish demons in this universe, it had to be Ruth. With a smirk, he concentrated on the road ahead, and the fun he was going to have... hopefully without any interruptions from Vivi, all he needed right now is feeling that damn tight feeling in his stomach like before... no, he definetly couldn't afford any distraction.

Arthur stopped the van at a ledge, two shadowy figures stood. Ruthra was looking down into the ground below, the laugh that came from the demon was similar to the one from the cave.

The other shadow moved away and landed on another ledge, Ruth turned toward the group. Tears running down his face, "I suppose you know...I killed Lewis, I took your arm...I really do love you...but...ïţ ïś çømpłïçãţəđ."

Everyone was shocked on how Ruth looked... monstrous to the group, except for Marcus of course, which he just shrugged him off without any pity or shock in his voice or in how he moved, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... now where is the creature who kicked your ass? I'm bored out of my mind, and i need some bloody action!"

A voice chuckled, "But we didn’t fight...All I did was make the demon whole~"

Vivi looked up at the figure and gasped as the cloacked figure removed their hood, "DUET!!!?" Duet stood at the top looking down at the people, one in particular worked for them.

They waved at her like they usually would at work, "Good evening Vivi."

Marcus chuckled at their reaction, granted he didn't expect the shadow to be Duet either... but if it wasn't Shedrak who has done all that mess, it had to be none other than Duet, he lightly punched their shoulder playfully, they stopped his fun, again, afterall...

"Duet, you sure love to make trouble and ruin my own fun, just like in the good old days, eh?"

Duet sighed at Marcus persistence, "You should really expect it by now~...but this time it wasn’t necessarily you that it was for. This is meant for Ruthra, Lewis, and Arthur. For some reason you're caught in it."

Ruthra heaved and snarled at the ghost Pepper before them, Noone noticed the two staring at each other in disgust. Ruthra chuckled, "Ýøų ķñøw, Ï wąş şųppøşəđ ţø pøşşəşş ýøų...bųţ bəłøvəđ Ąŕţhųŕ şąvəđ ýøų~"

Arthur sniffled, "Ruth! C-Come on! Let’s just go home and forget about everything!" Vivi pulled him back as he tried to approach.

Duet shook their head, "They are currently fighting in their mind right now, they can't snap out of it."

Marcus smirked at them as he absentmindedly threw his small daggers up and down as a warm up, "And let me guess... you need me to take care of them... you still do owe me from showing yourself good with your fellow hunters the last time you 'captured' me, but you know what? I might even do this small favour for you, the question is... do you want them dead or alive?~"

Duet frowned with a sigh, "You know...this is _my_ universe...and this also means that you and the demon should be evenly match if they take it seriously. You also can't kill them without summoning.... **her**."

Marcus ferociously grunted at both of him daring to compare the demon's powers with him's and knowing exactly which female they mentioned... "I guess we gotta wait and see if what you say is true... now, do you want me to drag the demon out before they try to devour your precious little Lewis?"

Duet chuckled at the excitement, "Do what you want, but the demon won't _eat_ Lewis...I, how do you say it...know there tastes. They like his energy, but his vengeful spirit has been...calmed. You interfered, not that it would have been allowed~"

Without further ado, he grabbed the witch's coat and 'dragged' them out of the van, he showed the tied up demons to Duet as well, they would know what to do with them. With a smug grin, he brought his attention back at the demon.

"So, little Demon. Are you ready to get your ass kicked? Because i can promise you, that i won't hold back this time."

"Şø ŕəąđý føŕ vïøłəñçə, Ī əxpəçţ ñøţhïñģ łəşş~."

Ruth bent down and growled as they watched Marcus and smiled with a sadistic look. He didn't move but he knew what Marcus may be up to.

" **And you shouldn't be**."

With a quick swift, his daggers disappeared from his hands, he wanted to see how fast their reflexes were, without disappointment, they blocked or dodged the incredible ammount of daggers that flew against them, they were even bold enough to throw one of them in front of it, re raised his prostethic finger up and blocked it before it flew through his left eye, with a satisfied chuckle, he disappeared what looked like a thousand knifes on the sand and reappeared three in his hands, he continued to throw them up and down as he talked,

" **Not a bad start~ Show me what you're made of, Demon.** "

Ruth didn't utter a word as each blade penatrated their body, and smiled as each one was dissolved into a unrecognizable mass. They spit each mass at an alarming rate at Marcus, "Ñøţhïñģ ýøų ţhŕøw ąţ mə wïłł hüŕţ!"

Marcus' left eye flickered in a mass blur of green, as his left hand made a full quick circle around him and the admittedly impressing mass stopped a few inches from his hand, he made some signs with his left hand that were unrecognizable for the demon, without any cheeky comment, he sent an even bigger ball at a higher speed to the demon,

" **Do not underestimate what i can do...** "

He sensed three of their clones getting close to his back, with a short glance at his right shoulder, he suceeded into a round kick, evaporazing their bodies in the process, with a dead serious glare, he looked at the original source of the clones

" **Nor what can i truly see.** "

Ruthra chuckled darkly, it seemed that this guy just doesn't get it. But before he could do anything, a pink flame ball hit him from the left. With a growl, he saw Lewis preparing another attack.

Marcus leaned his head towards lewis with a bored gaze, it looked like Lewis had balls and decided to do something instead to sit and wait for the matter to solve itself, to his bad luck... he got himself in something Marcus didn't wanted to, he sent one of his fragments towards Lewis, particularry his ghost one, the skeleton looked dead right in his purple eyes, he crossed his hands and demanded answers,

"What are you doing?"

" **THAT THING IS THE REASON I'M DEAD! WHY WOULDN'T I TRY AND HAVE AT ITS HEAD!** " Lewis growled with anger, looking at Ruth as it taunted him. Ruth pushed Lewis and he fell into Marcus, "Füññý ţhïñğ ąbøųţ PŢŞĐ, įţ çąñ ąłwąýş bə ţŕïğğəŕəd."

Lewis was hyperventilating (even without lungs), "Çąñ ą ğhøşţ đïə ţwïçə?"

Suddenly out of the shadows, a very sharp knife was dangerously getting close to Ruth's neck, to their luck they dodged it just in time, and the mysterious assaultant jumped back a little bit before they could seriously injore his lungs, the stranger smiled in the creepiest, most disturbing way the demon has ever seen, he took down his beloved hat and bowed in a very unchalant way, his eyes were shut and very occasionally opened up to see normal human green eyes from it, he put up his hat back and started to walk around the demon, not a single word came out from his mouth, and that creeped the demon out even further.

(An example on how mute Marcus looks like)

Ruthra chuckled and looked at Marcus with a maniacal grin, they said nothing but watch intently. With a slight lick of their lips, they took a more human form. They looked like Arthur/Ruthra, but with more rotten in their face. One side looked agonized, and the other in pure hell.

"Łəţş đąñçə!"

The mute Marcus could only grin back twistedly in agreement, they started to walk around each other very carefully, each considering what could possibly do the other, at one point, the mute loosened up his tie a little bit and stretched up their arms wide in satisfaction as a chain with the head of a snake came out from their chest, thirsty of blood of their victim in front of them, after it successfully grabbed Ruth's arm, it pulled the mute's body closer to it's prey and he didn't wasted any time to attack them with his balisong knives in pure sadistic fassion.

He quickly jumped lightly back a couple of times before their clones pinned him up with Ruth, it was a clever choice by his adversary... he should not underestimate them, as they sure don't the same way, his smile however didn't change, and for all that short time his eyes remained close, or close enough to don't see them actually opened, he always loved making others guess which is it~ One of his knives remained stuck in the demon's right shoulder, it was a simple observation and he didn't really minded, instead, he shrugged it off as nothing really problematic, he had tons of them anyways~

What Marcus didn't notice was Arthur on the ground gripping his right shoulder, not once did the demon remind his enemy that he felt no pain....but that didn't stop Artie from it.

Ruthra-no ???, left the part in his right shoulder. He will probably keep it or get rid of it. Right now, he snagged Marcus' leg and tossed him away. He rolled toward the canyon mouth, "Ğəţ üp!"

The mute Marcus couldn't stop to silently giggle at the Demon's attempt to make his life any harder, he rose up from the sand without a scratch an quickly returned back where he was with his Snake chain, it looked like the Demon didn't notice the little surprise behind his knives... oh well, it would've made his day even more fun~ He dashed towards the Demon boldly, his hat slowly falling off from his head with grace, and his eyes opened up in a lust for blood. with a quick swift from the ground, he sent their body on the air, with a silent maniacal laugh he slashed through their body at least a thousand... or two thousand times in what looked like a couple of seconds, and now that their body was weak enough he could drag out his knife from their shoulders for the final blow, three headed snakes appeared behind his back as he leaned backwards, and send them onwards to get their dinner~

Before the serpents could even reach their neck... the demon disappeared from the serpents grasp and reappeared behind him, he was a little bit annoyed that they tried to resist more futile attempts from their death... oh well... he could play around a little more, before they would be bloody dinner!

He clapped towards him with delight, his murderous eyes didn't broke for a second as he walked closer to him, he kneeled down to pick up his hat, and when it covered his eyes as it was laid on the top of his head, his eyes returned shut with their 'normal' creepy smile.

Duet facepalmed, "Clueless...?"

Ruthra chuckled darkly, "Ýəş! Ýəş! Ğïvə mə møŕə!" He advanced the man, this time taking hits. Letting things puncture him, allowing himself to get this far.

The mute Marcus wasn't going to disappoint them... if they didn't took such joy into getting stabbed, cut, slashed so damn often. He wasn't admittedly the smartest one from the bunch, maybe the most cunning... yet he could do one plus one too when the time required it, something was fishy with their behaviour... he was a bit clueless on what exactly, but it wasn't normal, at all that the side effect of his knives hasn't done anything to him, he lightly opened up his eyes to the other Marcus, they shared a knowing glance to each other, and slowly started to retreat from Ruthra... unlike the rest of them, he wasn't that prideful in a fight... let's see what the demon could do~

The demon snarled at the retreat and mocked Marcus, "Øh? Whąţ hąppəñ ţø ñøţ ğøïñğ əąşý øñ łïţţłə øłə mə?" They took the hits and laughed as the scares grew in plenty and in few. 

Vivi was getting Arthur to calm down, he was in pain...but from what? Then she looked at Marcus, "Marcus! Calm down and think about this! Isn't that what that perverted friend of yours said?! Even now-!" A black sludge wandered onto Vivi’s mouth.

Duet appeared next to the younger girl with popcorn, "Vivi, Noone likes spoilers...let him enjoy himself."

The mute watched in awe as the demon striked him stronger and stronger with each swing of their furious claws... he didn't get it, in theory the more someone attacked, the more it was going to get tired at some point... but with this... thing, it wasn't the case with them, they were hitting like a damn truck, and constantly without a stop, he was completly at their mercy as he tried to block, dodge and evade their attack, suddenly... he felt a tingling sensation when they landed on the sand, with a couple of jumps... he noticed that the weird sensation vanished the moment he leaved his feet away from the sand... so that was their trick... with a grin, he was starting to fly up the sky when suddenly, he felt some force of magnitude that kept him from doing any of that, he desperately tried to look around on who dared to deny him of such an act, and when he saw that smug grin of Duet's... he knew what games he started to play... so they were against him too, he had to expect that from them... 

So... they wanted to play dirty? Then dirty he would play! With a jesting bow he saluted the cunning demon for what was going to be probably the last time... they were.... interesting to admire, when he would return where he came from, he would make sure to make notes of this short, but exciting clash, the 'original' Marcus vanished from the sand as well without a word, and as he kept his hand on his hat to keep it from the ground, the demon couldn't even blink and they were already on a... different situation.

The ship below their feet rose with pride and elegance, the sand couldn't keep the old beast from surging the ground, it looked like it even moved away as it made it's entreance... it seemed like the desert wanted to avoid to have any... unconvenient disturbances from the forgotten part of the sea long sealed below, from what it looked like a pirate captain's cabinet, rose a terrifying laughter, it didn't took long that whoever was inside of it opened out the doors with a great shut from hitting the planks beside, a scheletral body with captain robes showed himself in the moonlight, though they could swear that he had still flesh before he came out, with open arms, he shouted proudly,

"Failte ter me gran' ship, oi 'ope yer chucker not mind de 'ames ... it wasn't used in donkey's years!"

The demon chuckled at the attempt, "Wąţəŕ ïş mý əłəməñţ ąş wəłł~." The demon decided to amused the boy and jump into the water. They didn't rise, another means of energy. And he didn't even know it.

If the old captain had lips... he would be grinning at their sillyness, it looked like they fell right in his trap, with a booming voice, he called up his crewmate from their long slumber,

"Ye sure dat is water, boyo? cum on lads, 'uk de stoney broke fella roi back up de ship!"

From what it looked like a monstrous crew of shipmates, they ran to their assignments with the excitment that long died off years ago, "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" they answered him back simultaneously, one of them brought the anchor right to his mates, and with team work, they hooked the demon right back up from their allucination, the captain laughed loudly on how silly they looked like upside down, and slowly but surely his crew laughed alongside of him,

"Nigh cum on, fellas! 'elp de stoney broke lost demon on de ship we don't want their blud ter reach their brain!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

As the crew laid them down half-carefully, he took one of his old, wet cigars from his cold pocket, put it right between his teeth and lighted it up with the demon's fire, sure he might not have lungs anymore, or an intact troath to keep the smoke in, but he sure as hell enjoyed watching the smoke disturbing him, who would've thought that a demon could be allergic... with what looked like an attempt of a grin with his busy, rotten teeths, he lifted up their head as he puffed the smoke even harder, his crew chuckling in delight at the scene,

"Nigh tell me... ye enjoy yisser wee bat, 'mm? wud yer... loike ter... experience it again?"

He broke back into his laughter, the cigar apparently so old that it didn't fell off from his teeth... or simply he had experience into keeping it intact while he laughed,

"T'be sure yer don't, nigh... why don't yer stay on me ship? oi'm sure yer don't mind ter stay away from de san' for a wee bit longer~"

The demon was confused, but decided against using it's weapons just yet. Though there was enough water actually in the air to sustain themself, and the blows the smoke back at the Captain. They seemed calmed...for the moment.

The captain lighty slapped their cheeks, his teeths clenched even harder as a sign of their grin widening, the demon looked like desperately trying to push the smoke away from their face, it looked like the effect worked~

"Since scon are a gran' sport ... why don't we continue our scrap on me ship, oi'm sure yer won't mind dat!"

The captain got closer and closer to their ear, his crew lightly tensed behind them as they were ready to enjoy the show, and his voice echoed in the demon's head as he gave his fair warning,

"Nigh you'll clap why oi'm de terror av de seas sprog... oi 'ope yisser sights won't abbandon yer jist yet~"

His booming laughter echoed even harder in their head as the captain slowly stepped back a couple of times from the confused demon, his body almost looked transparent before he vanished from his original position, a hundred more illusions covered the demon around, all with the same source of energy, and all of them felt to come from their transparent and nearly ghostly figures,

"Since you're de guest 'ere... i'll let yer chucker de 'onours ter start dis scrap!"

Duet stared down at the demon, they had floated everyone upward. Lewis had finally calmed down, Arthur was moaned in pain as the feeling of death went away, and Vivi's mouth was still plastered and her hand on her bat. Jasmine and Richard were still out cold and the bracelet glowing brightly.

Why the fae gave Jasmine the bracelet was beyond them, but their attention turned back to Marcus. He has completely fallen victim to one of the demon's tricks, a simple trick but effective none the less.

The demon had an opportunity to finish this earlier, but for nostalgic reasons stopped. This is rather...kinky~

With a quick swift, the captain removed the illusion from their eyes, all of the illusions vanished before their very eyes, and before they could react, they were chained up in mid air, he could see them trying to struggle out of it, or try to make an illusion to escape, he heartfully laughed at their attempt as they tried to swing from left to right,

"Unfortunately for yer... dare is naw 'onour in de middle av a sea battle! if oi were yer, oi wouldn't move raun too much... oi 'av ter admit, yisser... powers got me 'ooked, oi 'ope yer don't mind if i'll test dem oyt myself~"

If the demon thought that he was going to suck out his life engergy... then they were greatly mistaken, what he truly needed is just a small sample of that delicious source power... and they would be equal~ Sure, he might've strengthened them up a bit, but it was worth it if it meant to get an advantage for himself, and without disappointment, he started to feel the chains around his body too, the transfer felt like going as he had planned, he wasn't a fool... he knew that he wasn't going to defeat them at this point, may as well snatch this little part of their soul for himself~

Once both released, he stared in awe at his once lost left hand, his source of power flew around it, and as he expected... a mix of green mashed together with his black one, this was it... this is what he needed to bring himself to his lovely seas! He look at the startled and overflown with energy Demon, he now understood why he was blocked in this cursed universe, over from Duet's antics that kept him from leaving... he was too weak himself to break that damn spell, but now... that his powers were mixed with the demons... he may had the chance.

"Oi'm sorry if oi let yer gunked, but... me seas are more important than a grudge battle between other me's against yer, oi'm sure you'll understan' 'oy it feels ter be far from 'um."

Duet sipped some tea as Arthur gagged and reeled, as dark angry marks appeared around his body. Vivi was trying to forcibly rip the black sludge from her face, then it looked at her. It was the black spook from earlier!

She turned to see Duet take another sip before turning to Arthur, "You can end it anytime my lord~"

Ruthra was exhausted and powered at the same time, but this foolish pirate...ñø, mïñə, ķïłł! Ķïłł!

Lewis growled as he stood up and Vivi petted the spook the way Jasmine had done and it let go, Arthur slowly stood up and looked at Lewis. Then to Mystery. Finally to Vivi. He sighed, a greenish black hue grew from his hand and he jumped from the safe perch that Duet had created.

Once he landed, the aura snaked around the pirates and Slowly around Ruthra. The agonized screams of his crew brought the Captain to a halt and Ruthra to a freeze as Arthur gagged them both a slowly smothered them both into his own powers. Reruns of terrible memories played, thoughts and feelings. When he was done the two were left limp on the ground. 

Vivi directed Lewis into taking the unconscious two and looked at Duet, "This isn't over...we will talk about this later."

Duet watched as the gang left and a figure join them, "What will we tell them?" The older man huffed, "What he needs to know. This dimension's me is gonna explain some things, but they're gonna be prepared."

Duet nodded and transported home as the figure walked away, a dimensional crisis at hand and that small group involved. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Until later! Good bye for now!


End file.
